Vacation
by saye0036
Summary: Set a few months after Quantum of Solace. M's forced to take two weeks of vacation…mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Set a few months after Quantum of Solace. M's forced to take two weeks of vacation…mayhem ensues.

Chapter 1.

"NO!"

"The time has come."

"NO…I will not go!"

"Most people love to take vacation…relaxing fun in the sun."

"I will fire you if you utter one more word."

"Well, then fire me because I called Nigel and he made the arrangements you go Sunday evening. The car will be there to pick you up at 7."

"TANNER!"

"Nigel says he has a big surprise for you and no I do not know what it is so go home and discuss it with him this weekend."

"I can't believe you did this behind my back you devious…."

"M please…you need the break and so does Nigel…you hardly see each…"

"Tanner…DO NOT presume to play marriage counsellor to us…we've been married as long as you've been able to eat solid food."

Tanner smiles at her. "I worry about you M…we all do."

M makes a harumph noise and rolls her eyes at him. Pressing the button on her desk…"Get in here I know you're listening at the bloody door anyway!"

Moneypenny enters hesitantly because of the shouting. "You wanted to see me M?"

"What is your part in all of this?"

"I gave the brochures to Nigel when I meet him for lunch."

"YOU MET MY HUSBAND FOR LUNCH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond was on the way up to the office to hear M yell at him for the latest car destruction in Paris…damn traffic. The drivers there are insane and it is amazing that he managed to only destroy three cars…oh, and a bus. Maybe he can get away with not mentioning the bus.

As he approaches the office he hears shouting and hesitates to listen. At least M isn't screaming at him for once.

_YOU MET MY HUSBAND FOR LUNCH!_

Well, this is interesting for once the shouting has started before he arrived. Bond walks in the door of the office and M whirls on him.

"Forget how to knock 007?"

"Would you have heard it if I did?"

"What are you doing here…come to escort me from the building?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My staff has conspired against me and you are likely linked to this just to tip me over the edge of sanity."

"Ok everyone calm down and start at the beginning…who is going to lunch with your husband and what are you being forced to do M?"

Tanner interjects. "M has not been on vacation in three years and we went over her head and contacted her husband to arrange a vacation for them."

"And that is what this is all about? M go and enjoy yourself. I will even save my report and save your rant until you come back just so you have something to look forward too."

Moneypenny giggles with Tanner as they watch several emotions cross M's face and her hands clench into fists.

Bond senses the danger as he bows to her and moves to make a hasty retreat. "Have a wonderful time M and I will see you when you return."

Bond closes the door and disappears before she can chase him down and kill him. He enters the elevator and shakes his head chuckling to himself. Christ that woman is attractive when she get riled up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon Bond finishes his shower after his run to see his phone flashing. He hits redial.

"Tanner what's the emergency? The flu…yes…but…she is really not going to like this…Jamaica. No, I will not come in to the office I don't want to catch the infection. Have them have my ticket at the gate. Really…no I will remain invisible…really"

MI6 is having an epidemic case of the flu and there is no one to send as bodyguard for M…Bond is now to go with M and her husband to Jamaica…at a distance. James smiles to himself he will make himself invisible.

Tanner says that M is not expecting security at all…it was part of the concession that Tanner made for intruding on her personal life.

M is traveling using her real identity and Bond has to avoid her line of sight while keeping her in his sight.

Jamaica for two weeks sounds fun. How much trouble can two seniors get into on a vacation resort in a tropical paradise?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel's excited about the vacation and his enthusiasm is addictive. Olivia is beginning to get excited while they pack their bags in preparation.

"Darling."

"Yes,Nigel."

"I bought you a gift before we go."

Olivia smiles. "Really?"

Nigel hands her a small bag. "So is this the surprise you have for me."

"No, this one is more for me darling and to make up for the one I have for you."

"Was this your idea Nigel or did a certain very attractive secretary of mine suggest it to you while you had a lunch date with her?"

"Darling, do I detect a note of jealousy?"

"Perhaps…"

"Eve is a lovely young lady but I have only ever had eyes for you."

"Yeah…right…you were not thinking of me while enjoying sitting across from her and you know it."

"I am a man and still alive my dear. What of you and the handsome blokes you work with every day?"

"My employees are at arm's length only my love."

"Really…I woke up in the wee hours once and heard a man's voice downstairs once when you came home late…by the conversation I overheard it seems the man broke in and was waiting for you…I heard you giving him a talking to and kick him out but that is not arm's length my dear…far from it."

Olivia frowns in confusion as she pulls the tissue from the bag and pulls out a black lace negligée with a satin underlay that will barely cover her behind. She looks up into her husband's smiling face.

"Nigel…this is very…"

"Sexy…very sexy… my dear and I want to enjoy this vacation."

Olivia smiles and walks up to her husband. "Who says we have to wait until the vacation…"

"Olivia…you minx…how much time do we have?"

"Two hours…do you want me to try this on?"

"If you want but we can also save it for Jamaica."

"Tell you what…I will save this one for the island but I will slip into something sexy for you that I already have."

Olivia disappears into the bath to change. She speaks to Nigel through the door as he moved the bags off the bed and removed his clothing while turning down the bed.

"So what is the surprise if this little interlude and the sexy gift was not the surprise."

"Marshall and Josephine will be in the same resort in Jamaica. I mentioned the trip to him when we meet at the pub and he asked to come. It has been a long time since we spent anytime with them."

Olivia walks back into the room with her mood beginning to alter.

"And when were you planning on telling me that your brother and his…wife were coming?"

"I might better have asked you after I ravaged you because you look like you want to kill me now."

"You know full well that Josephine and I barely tolerate each other…what kind of vacation will this evolve into?"

"Come here my love and let me rub your shoulders."

Olivia climbs into be with her husband and sits in front of him so he can rub her shoulders and neck. He works the knots out of her neck as she relaxes into him. Nigel begins trailing kisses down her neck.

The phone rings. "Hold on to that thought dear. This is likely means it's the end of the world if Tanner interrupts this vacation that he painstakingly manoeuvred me into."

"Yes…Oh Marshall, hello…would you like to speak to your brother…no we were just finishing up our packing."

Olivia climbs out of bed and turns to Nigel rolling her eyes as she hands him the phone her mood completely ruined.

Nigel takes the phone from his dangerously sexy wife standing with her hands on her hips in a pink satin negligée.

"Yes…well I suppose we could go all together…you will be here when?... Yes we will be ready... See you in half an hour…good enough…bye."

Nigel hangs up and sighs at her. "I'm sorry love…you look beautiful today, as beautiful as a woman of 40."

"Compliments will not save you this time Nigel."

"What are you going to do, have one of your pretty men shoot me and hide the body?"

"Nigel! You should never bring voice to such ideas…you are not suppose to know what I do…remember…now hurry out of bed and get dressed."

Nigel grabs his wife's arm and pulls her too him. "We still have time…it's London darling…the traffic is atrocious."

Olivia smiles as his lips meet hers. Maybe this vacation thing... isn't to bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They board the plane and Josephine insists the men sit together and she sits with Olivia.

Joe, her sister in-law is a tall slim woman with hair dyed in a colour that can only be described as burgundy with fuchsia undertones.

"This will be so much fun my dear, we have not gone away in an age. We must have a girls day at the spa and allow the Mansfield boys to have a round of golf."

"That will be nice…"

"Of course it will my dear, I know that over the years we have not got on as well as we should but you are just so darn unusual…I mean so serious about work all the time. It's as if the fate of the world depended on you abandoning your family and making it in to that office of your's…poor dear."

"Well, I suppose it would seem that way but…"

"Tut tut…such a strain, you taking the reins of the family and sacrificing your family life for the government my dear…what was it that you do my dear? Well whatever it is you must be struggling to keep up with all this change…I mean even the bloody phones are unbelievably confusing…you must have some young co-worker come and help you run all the computers and fax machines you have to deal with."

"Well I have a secretary that…"

"Yes, you would have to have someone to help it would be a nightmare for someone our age to deal with all that nightmarish techie stuff."

"I manage quite well."

"Well, that is to be expected. You have always been an intelligent girl…Marshall has always claimed that you were the brightest of the bunch of us. To tell you the truth Olivia my dear, I have always been a tad jealous of you…I mean Marshall has always made such eyes at you... it use to send me into a tizzy but then again you were young and lovely then. Our men have aged well haven't they?"

"Yes they have."

"Both of them stayed fit and kept all their hair…that is the key I always say. A paunchy bald man…that is what my sister ended up with. Most of the club women that I take time with are in the same boat. I tell you old women like us outnumber the men at least two to one. I have to practically beat them off my Marshall. I'm sure it is the same for you and Nigel. Your girlfriends are likely drooling over him."

"Well…"

"But we must fight to keep their attention after all this time and these fashions of the day…the women, even women in their forties and fifties are wearing the shortest of skirts…I mean in our day a woman of that age would not ever be caught in such a state."

"They do seem to stay younger than…"

"Well, yes they are because of all the creams and surgery…I know a woman our age that has gone under the knife twice now…her face is so tight and her breasts…well... she just says that they were lifted but I think there is a little something extra added if you know what I mean…but of course you would never have to worry about such a thing having always struggled with being well endowed."

"I wouldn't call it much of a struggle..,"

"Well I dare say you have just come accustom to the stares of men…truly the first thing men must notice about you. I swear to you I asked Marshall about what you looked like before I, myself had the pleasure. I asked him to describe you and he blushed right away I knew you were well endowed because of his reaction. I asked him what colour your hair was and he managed to remember you were a blonde but to this day I swear the man has no clue what colour your eyes are and I have always thought your eyes are your best feature my dear."

"Thank you Joe…I have always admired your height."

"Of course you have... I could never abide being short it would be such a challenge…I have no idea how you cope my dear."

M began to plan exactly where to bury Nigel, Tanner and Eve's body as she massages her temples and excuses herself to use the WC. On her way back to her seat she pauses by the men.

"Nigel love…It is now your turn to sit with Josephine and catch up while I discuss eye colour with your brother…there's a dear don't keep her waiting she may die of shock from the lack of conversation."

Nigel stands to give her his seat rolling his eyes at her. "I would love to darling."

Nigel turns to his brother. "Don't make any moves on her while I'm gone big brother or I'll tell Joe some interesting stories about your younger days."

Marshall smiled. "What if I charm her into making the move baby brother…oh and I can still take you."

"Olivia don't fall for any of his lines…he has a million of them."

Olivia plops into his vacated seat and smiles at her brother in-law. "My god Marshall does she talk that fast to you?"

"I learned to block it all out now my dear…why do you want to discuss eye colouring with me?"

Olivia laughs. "Your wife told me that when she asked you to describe my appearance and you could not tell her the colour of my eyes... then she knew that I was well endowed."

"At least she is trying to bond with you now Olivia…she has given up on the spiteful jealousy that accompanies the insecurity of youth. I did manage to tell her that you were blonde even if I didn't know what lovely shade of blue your eyes are…see... I knew the answer."

The two of them chuckle good heartedly.

"I know…she told me as much but I never realized that bonding with her would be utterly exhausting. Anyway, now that we are in our late 60's there is no longer any threat of me seducing you away from her."

"Christ Olivia you still could if you like…just give me a wink and a come hither look and I'm yours my dear…if only Nigel would share. I mean the nerve of him…I always had to share my toys with him…even got him his first girlfriend. It's the least he could do really."

Olivia swats Marshall's arm as a tear escapes from her eye. "You're a bad, dangerous man Marshall."

"Do you like bad, and dangerous men Olivia?"

"Oh…you have no idea, my dear."

"I think I may have some idea…there are only a few government organization that would allow you to work past retirement age as you have my dear. I am a fairly observant man unless distracted by...certain endowments and I seem to recall a few incidents in our shared past experiences that involved being followed by mysterious men in black and.."

"Marshall…stop right there." Olivia grasped his hand and looked into his eyes intently. "Not another word."

Marshall's eyes went wide with the confirmation of his suspicions about his sister in-law.

"Never speak of that again…ever…and especially to Joe. Did Nigel?"

"Just tiny hints over the years dear…nothing concrete or deliberate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrive at the resort and get their cabins. The cabins are staggering to give an illusion of privacy. They're situated in groupings of 4 and surrounded by vegetation with small paths towards the main building and other cabins.

They are each situated directly on the beach. Olivia speaks to the concierge and collects a few messages waiting there for her from Tanner and Eve.

"Can you tell me the names of the people in the other cabin near us?"

"Not the names per se but one is a honey mooning couple from France and the other has just been reserved by a single person who has not yet arrived."

"Thank you."

The two Mansfield couples walk to their cabins and agree to meet later for dinner after unpacking and a nap.

Olivia wants a stiff drink as she pats the bag under her arm reassuringly that she purchased at duty-free before leaving London. She should have made Nigel buy one too…this is going to be a long two weeks.

Tanner and Eve both sent cards saying relax and enjoy. Olivia will have them killed later…the method depending on the level of in-law hell she's about to endure.

There had better be enough Scotch on this rum soaked Island for the fortnight M is captive here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond's seated at the back of the plane but can stretch up enough to see the top of her head as she sits with her sister in-law he gathers. He texts Tanner and Eve to tell them of the in-law surprise and how they should make themselves scarce upon M's return.

Bond smiles at the thought that it is not him that has stepped in it this time. He ducks behind his magazine as she makes her way back to use the facilities. M changes seats with her husband, forcing him to go sit with the woman.

M's sister in-law must be something to send her fleeing to the back. Bond's one of the few people not plugged into a device three rows behind her now so he can make out the man…Marshall she calls him flirting with her shamelessly.

M swats his arm laughing as her brother in-law asks her if she likes dangerous…bad men?

Then their conversation becomes quieter and the answer is left to Bond's imagination. He decides to close his eyes and picturing the relaxed way Olivia's eyes would be sparkling as she laughs with the flirtatious man who is her husband's brother from the glimpse he got of him.

The Mansfield men are tall and well-built with thick silver hair. The brother in-law is broader in the shoulder and about an inch taller. Both men wear glasses and are fairly handsome. M did well in the marriage department but then so did her husband.

Marriage is such a foreign concept to James that when he has considered the idea in his musings or in his dreams, it is always her or someone just like her that he imagines as a perfect wife for him.

James signals the flirty blonde sky waitress for drink or five…he needs to drown the image of being married to M out of his mind. The blonde brings the drink and she asks him if he is free for the night in Jamaica.

"No…I am with another party that I'm meeting there."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes…well,more like a wife actually."

Where the hell did that just come from?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After disembarking the plane James hangs back carefully so that she cannot see him. Bond does manage to catch a cab and make his way behind the van taking M's party to the resort. He watches them check in and then moves to the counter after they depart.

There are four cabins and Bond has the first along the train. M's is next followed by the in-laws and the honeymooners. James will make the rounds once he unpacks, has a shower and a rest.

Bond walks along the path to look at the other two cabins. They are secure and the French couple is making love and unlikely to have much interaction with M so the threat level is very low. It does not bother Bond in the least seeing the two copulate for a moment while he did his surveillance. It is often part of the job and does not affect him.

Bond circles M's cabin looking at all the access points and checking the path around and vantage points for him to observe the cabin. He moves forward to check the windows careful not to be seen. Moving around to the bedroom window Bond freezes.

M is emerging from the bath wrapped in a robe. Nigel is still dressed and lying on the bed looking at some brochures.

"Are you ready to unwrap your surprize...the one you bought for me but is really yourself Nigel?"

"Oh yes please...come here my sexy wife."

Bond should leave...really...leave... his legs should move him away from the window, immediately. Christ who is he kidding he wants to see this.

Nigel kneels on the bed as she moves forward. He unties the robe and pushes the offending article off her shoulders. Nigel's body is blocking his view and Bond has to stop himself from banging on the window so he will move out-of-the-way for James to see her.

"Christ!" Damn, he hopes that was a whisper not a yell. They don't turn towards him so it must have been under his breath. M is in a black negligée with a lace bodice and satin and lace skirt that is so short...

_bang bang bang._

"Nigel...Olivia it's Josephine and Marshall. Are you descent? Do you want to share a drink with us before dinner?"

If Bond was her husband at this moment he would shoot them both.

Nigel's hand is caressing her shoulder as M lowers her head to his chest throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Nigel jumps out of bed and heads for the door but not before looking back at her with such a powerful look of longing and disappointment that it physically hurts Bond.

"Get dressed my dear and we will be continuing this after dinner."

"We're doomed aren't we?"

"I will be talking to my brother about this...I unlike him, I still want my wife...no wait he has always desired my wife also."

M swats his arm playfully. "Nigel stop that."

"Olivia I know my brother and he has always wanted to jump your bones...what can I say you have the Mansfield men twisted around your little finger...minx."

Nigel pulls her into a quick but passionate kiss and then exits the room yelling. "Coming you two."

M sighs and turns to pick out some clothes and goes into the bath."

Bond releases the breath he did not realize he was holding. That was...

Bond's affected greatly by what he saw through that window...after all these years he still loves her passionately...that is something special but then M is something special.

James feels rather jealous and that is an unusual feeling for him. He will have to give them their privacy...he does not want to see or hear them make love. Bond couldn't take it...he has never felt this way about a mission before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's 2 in the morning as Bond sits outside his cabin drink in hand. So far the mission is a success. No one has bothered M and she is safe and sound sleeping, wrapped in the arms of her husband.

Bond has surveillance equipment along the trail from the resort and along these four cabins so if someone is prowling around he's notified on his phone.

Bond needs another drink. He gets up and the world spins for a moment. Speed wobbles…maybe he had enough. Bond goes inside to use the facilities. He's wallowing in conflicted feelings of grief and frustration. This assignment will be his emotional undoing.

James is wallowing with thoughts of the one he lost and the one he can never have.

Vesper…the lying bitch.

M the bitch…devine.

Women! One so cold that penguins should live in her office the other just cold as the bloody grave she's in now.

M isn't truly cold…and that's his problem.

Bond has seen a very different women here in Jamaica from M at work. Is this M's true self? Is Olivia the lovely woman with a great relationship with her loving husband or the sexy shrew that dominates MI6 with her iron like will and steely gaze?

Bond's spent 3 days here spying on M and her in-laws. The foursome has gone out every meal and taken walks on the beach. Nothing dangerous or odd in the behaviour of vacationing seniors.

M's animated, quick with a joke and a smile when relaxed, all be it far less so when her sister in-law Josephine is around.

On the first day James peaked through the window and catching sight of M in a negligée. Much to Bond's dismay the two of them retire to the bedroom in the afternoons to make love. On day two Bond catches them in the act while checking the area. It is the one thing he never wanted to see, but is unable to erase from his memory. So Bond finds himself drinking himself stupid in his cabin as a result.

Bond is acknowledging deep feelings of…longing...something...possibly love for M. These feelings are wrong on so many levels. M's old enough to be his mother and she's married.

Truth be told, neither of those things actually bothers him when in pursuit of a woman. However, there is Nigel in the mix and it's obvious to Bond that Olivia loves Nigel. Usually, the married ones Bond ends up with never loved their husbands to begin with.

Bond checks in with Tanner daily and asks to come home.

_How is beach life treating you Bond?_

"Tanner I've not seen a single person interested in the 4 British seniors that are staying at this resort. They are not going skydiving or anything very adventurous."

_Wouldn't you feel bad if something did happen and you were not there to stop it?_

"Good point and you're a dead man when she gets back. That sister in-law Josephine is a piece of work. I will check in again tomorrow and before you ask, no she's not managed to spot me yet."

The next person who asks him how he beach life is treating him…he will punch in the face. This is the worst working vacation he has ever been on and it has only been 3 days.

It's become hell watching a woman Bond has feelings for happily cavorting with her husband. He wishes Nigel was an abusive ass but he isn't. In Bond's fantasies he rescues M from her abusive husband and they roll around in bed for a few days here in his beach house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to promise me a day without them. We could go on an adventure…anything zip-lining skydiving. Please Nigel."

Nigel kisses the top of her head and she lies in his arms. "Anything for you my dear wife."

"You're just pretending that you're compromising but they are driving you insane too aren't they?"

"I can handle Marshall and his thinly veiled innuendos when we speak of you but Joe has always been a crazy obtuse woman. I swear it's gotten worse with age. When we were younger it was easier because she disliked you so much that they avoided us, but now she has decided to become your best friend."

"I know…I rather miss her ire."

"Tomorrow is our golf day. Can you make it through your spa day with her or should I call security now."

"I'll manage. How many times has their terrible timing stopped us from reaffirming our marriage."

"Three times so far. We will keep a running tally. I swear that brother of mine is doing it on purpose because they have nothing left to talk about and they've not had sex in years."

"Really? Marshall told you that?"

"Yes, he did and that's likely why he is interrupting us all the time…horribly jealous."

"Oh, Marshall told me he was jealous of you on the plane but I thought he was joking."

"No and hopefully once Joe finds out tomorrow that a seniors group that has arrived at the resort she will find other entertainment. I was talking to the concierge today and there will be some events planned and groups made. Mention it to her tomorrow and she will take up the reigns and maybe leave us alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was starting to become dizzy from the eye rolling required to deal with Joe.

"Liv dear what are you going to get done today? I am going for the works starting with a warm soak, then cold and sauna. Seaweed wrap and body treatment along with my nails and finally a massage. First let's have lunch and a drink."

"Good Idea I've worked up an appetite."

"Do tell my dear what have you been doing? Getting up early and taking a beach walk? I love walking on the beach when the sun has just risen. I have always found the early mornings so peaceful but have to drag that husband of mine out of bed. Do you have as much trouble as I in getting Nigel out of bed? Of course it's likely as they are brothers and have always shared such similarities in appearance and temperament."

They walk into the outdoor covered restaurant bar at the resort and find a seat. The view of the beach and water is very nice.

The place is fairly busy and there are younger men and women all sitting at the bar enjoying their complimentary drinks and laughing loudly. Some even begin dancing to the music that plays at the bar.

Others watch sporting events and cheer occasionally as teams score.

"I say it is so important to stay active and fit. It bothers me that some of my club women are so stiff and unmoving. I always have to go by and tell them all the news of the neighbourhood just to entertain the poor dears. It is a shame that so many become housebound as young as we still are. You are only as young as you can believe you are. You are so lucky my dear…that they have taken pity on you and still make you feel useful enough to keep you working so late in life. So my dear what have you been doing for exercise to make you so hungry"

Olivia is just about ready to snap. Olivia answers Joe in a very loud and clear voice, heard straight across the patio restaurant bar.

"Oh, I always get really hungry after having a lot of sex."

Joe's face colours in confusion and finally settles into one of shock and horror. Three women at the table next to them crack up laughing and two older men at the bar turn to stare at them both with smiles on their faces. One of them lifts a drink in salute and gives her a wink.

Joe is speechless. Olivia smiles and stands up. "I will go to the bar and get us some drinks my dear. You look like you could use one."

Olivia walks up to the bar and the two older gentlemen give her the once over with their eyes, smile and introduce themselves to her.

"Nice to meet you Jack and Bob. What is the best drink they make here? My sister in-law may need a double."

Olivia laughs with the two men and just to make lunch far more interesting she invites them to the table to eat with them.

Jack is the taller of the two men with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and an easy smile. Bob is shorter and thicker with little hair left but truly lovely blue eyes the colour of ice.

"Josephine this is Jack and Bob from Florida and they just arrived here on vacation. They asked if they could come enjoy a friendly meal with us and I know how much you love meeting new people and talking."

Josephine smiles sweetly still shocked and embarrassed by Olivia's outrageous outburst but puts on a good front for that sake of social niceties.

Olivia sits back and watches her decide how to proceed and then starts the conversation rolling by asking questions that she already has the answer for.

"Are your wives expected to join you here?"

"No, we're both divorced."

The regular niceties get exchanged and they joke with Olivia during the meal. Joe is kept to short answers and Olivia can see the anger building inside of her and threatening to explode. Joe's used to dominating every conversation and drawing all attention to herself. This impromptu dinner date is driving Joe insane.

They enjoy their light lunch and a few more fruit drinks full of rum.

Jack and Bob are very entranced with Olivia who is being flirtatious, animated and charming. Olivia can chat about almost anything and she gets them to tell her about their lives without divulging anything about her own.

The two men are in the insurance business and have been friends and co-workers for 20 years. The restaurant begins to clear out. There are some younger people all around the bar that shapes a large U with all the tables surrounding it.

Olivia looks up and notices a man sitting at the far side of the bar in a hat and sunglasses looking at them. She noticed him earlier but was chatting up Jack and Bob. The way the younger man is sitting strikes her as very familiar.

Bob winks at Olivia. "You should really join our group while here. To prove that some of us over 50 still enjoy a little spice and adventure in our lives."

There are a group of older women that come in to sit at the bar and they smile and wave at Jack and Bob.

Jack waves some of them over. "Ladies… I would like you to meet two lovely English women that may come join us in some events."

Two of the women come over to the table as the wait staff clears the dishes away and brings four more drinks.

"Hello I'm Joan and this is Barbra and we have already planned a boat tour if you care to join us tomorrow morning at 9 am."

Jack introduces Olivia and Joe and Joe begins chatting amicably with the two women. Within 5 minutes Joe's their new best friend and the unsuspecting American women get sucked into the chatty information tsunami that is Josephine Mansfield.

Olivia easily slips out of the conversation and takes a sip of her drink. She realizes that it's her third and she is well on her way to tipsy. She's no idea how Joe is feeling other than annoyed by her and entertained by the newcomers.

Jack and Bob continue focusing their attention on Olivia asking her about how much of the island she has seen.

"Not much really, we've only been here 4 days and have been just lazing around."

Jack smiles at Olivia. "This is what vacations are all about, and meeting intriguing new people. I hope you will come with us tomorrow you will brighten up my day if you come."

"That is sweet of you to say. I will have to see what the other half says first."

Josephine comes back to the table all smiles. "Well, it's off to the spa now Olivia. It was very nice meeting you both and we will be joining your group tomorrow at 9."

Jack and Bob stand as the ladies move to leave the table.

Jack asks. "Would you like to meet us back her this evening for cards?"

Joe replies. "I will be in bed early if we are doing activities tomorrow. Joan and Babs did not say that there were any cards planned for this evening?"

Bob winks. "Well, we thought the four of us could play games together."

Joe responds. "We will be busy with our husbands and I will be in bed early after drinking this much today already. Don't you agree Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes twinkle and she really can't help herself. "Oh, I for one am always ready for bed after a day of sun and drinking, even if I'm not tired at all."

Joe turns a shade of red and walks purposefully from the bar into the resort building towards the spa.

Olivia smiles again at Bob and Jack. "Goodbye gentlemen and we may see you later."

Jack grasps her hand and brings it to his lips. "Until then, lovely lady and please make that a promise."

Olivia leaves to follow Josephine as Bond moves around the bar to the other side. From here he can listen to the two men that M was flirting shamelessly with just moments before.

Jack and Bob down another two drinks each, well on the way to drunk by this point of the afternoon.

"Bob I call dibs on the cute sexy one you can try your luck with the stiff one."

"How is that fair? Besides they're married."

"Remember that waitress in that bar in Daytona? You called dibs on her."

"This is hardly the same thing."

"Fair is fair and I want that Olivia, she's a dream. I could get lost in her eyes…and those breasts…man oh man."

"That's a great pick up line Jack try it out on her later…I'm sure you'll be the next one to help her work up an appetite."

"Hey we have no plans other than drinking here today why don't we follow them to the spa?"

"Why? You heard the stiff one...they have husbands."

"Because Bob, I want to manoeuvre myself into a steam bath with Olivia…or naked in sauna that's why. Who cares if they have husbands and since when does that matter to you?"

"Don't get too overheated Jack, the little sex kitten will give you a heart attack."

"I think it's worth the risk. Let's go."

The two men leave the bar and Bond scowls.

Damn it! Now he is going to have to get into the spa to make sure Olivia's flirtations don't get her in trouble. Nigel is going to owe James for this one.

James silently enters the spa he finds the employee locker area first. Searching through a few he finds a uniform and quickly changes and grabs a towel. He keeps his hat and sunglasses.

Bonds goal is to find those two men and get them out so that M can have her spa day in peace. The spa has a series of hallways with doors to rooms and different baths. On the ocean side the rooms open up to the beach but there are many other rooms for Bond to search first.

Luckily Bond finds the men still drinking and following a young lady. They are chatting with her and ask about their two female friends.

Apparently they are in having a sauna and then will be having massages. Jack and Bob wander around to see they can find Olivia and Joe.

Damn it! Bond knew something like this would happen as soon as M began making trouble in the bar. Bond damn near choked on his drink when she blurted out _Oh, I always get really hungry after having a lot of sex_.

Bond locates the massage rooms and looks at the schedule.

Eventually he sees M and Joe arrive wrapped in a robes from their sauna. The female assistant helps them on to their tables.

The two Americans enter the room and smile when they see Joe and Olivia lying down waiting for their massages.

Joe screams startled and Olivia props up to look at them very calmly considering she's practically naked in the room with two relative strangers.

Olivia frowns. "We had a fun lunch but you're frightening my sister in-law so you must leave... NOW."

"Calm down miss sexy…only here to have…have a little fun…right Bob?"

"Dats…right!…Hey I bet we could give…greood massages…Jack…I know….we could do this."

Bond has made his way through the employee area to the room with the massage tables. Jack and Bob have invaded the room as Bond catches the last of the conversation.

M's tone is one that is very familiar to Bond…she means business. M is use to having her orders obeyed without question. If Bond intervenes then she will know he is here unless he can do it quickly when her head is down.

Jack leers at M and moves towards her lying face down with her head turned towards Joe on the right. Bond sighs and moves to intercept before Jack can touch her.

Bond moves and pulls him quickly and roughly away from M. Bond snarls low into his ear as he pulls him to the door.

"The lady asked you to leave."

"Hey man…not so rough. I don't appreciate this. I was...just...making time with...new lady friends."

Joe practically shouts. "Thank goodness...someone has the sanity and decency to get them out of here."

M twists to see but they have already gone around the corner. "Did security come for them?"

"Yes no thanks to you Olivia...really you were leading them on and never once did you mention that you were happily married...Nigel will be beside himself with grief for you lurid attitude. I mean they're divorced and you were acting like a sex crazed...I don't know what."

Olivia has her face turned towards Joe who's steamed up more than the sauna they just sat in. "It was all harmless. How was I to know they would get drunk and follow us? Nigel will find this amusing and I am sure he will not hand me divorce papers merely for flirting."

"I always knew you were a strange one Olivia and that has certainly not changed in the last 40 years."

Olivia shrugs and relaxes her face back into the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bob attempts to dislodge Bond's hand from Jack as he is pulling him around the corner and a masseuse comes down the hall with a questioning look on his face.

James pulls both men down the hall and pushes the drunk men into one of the male masseuses.

Jack's pissed but not pissed off enough to argue with this very strong, very angry Englishman.

Bond hands the two Americans off to the second masseuse. "Your security is lax and I'm here from head office for inspection. You, take these two drunks out of here and I'll take one of the massages."

Bond looks at the remaining masseuse. "What's your name mate?"

"Rodger."

"Well Rodger let's not keep these ladies waiting any longer."

Now to give M the best massage she's ever had.

The door opens and M turns to look up at the masseurs but one moves quickly behind her out of her line of vision. "Thank you for making them leave."

Bond grunts in response and distracts her by grasping her foot and beginning the massage.

M is soon relaxing into her pillow as Joe moans in response to her masseuse.

"Olivia I do not know what has come over you today…even speaking with those strange men put out of the room by your man there. Very good job too Mr...?"

Bond smiles at her and says. "Bond ma'am, James Bond and I was more than happy to do it."

M's body immediately stiffens under his hands and she tries to get up. Bond puts his hands on her shoulders and leans his mouth close to her ear.

"Lie still ma'am and relax. I'm a professional and I will make you feel like a new woman."

Bond pulls down her towel to expose her naked back and applying oil to his hands and her back just as the other masseuse is doing to Josephine.

M groans from Bond's ministrations and whispers. "I'll have the lot of you shot…Tanner first, then Eve and you will be last…arghhh."

Bond continues to work the muscles of her shoulders and arms as he leans down in front of her head. M pulls her head up from the pillow to see the smiling face of 007 kneeling down and looking at her with a mischievous smirk on his attractive face.

"You would miss us too much. Who would get you out of the trouble your flirtations cause? Not to mention give you a fantastic massage."

Bond rubs the muscles of M's arms and grabs her hand in his while he shakes out her arm and moves up to her shoulders again.

"I'll see. It will depend on how...arghh... good... you...are...how...slowly...I have...you ahhhhh...killed."

Bond leans his head down to her ear again to whisper. "Believe me M…I'm amazing and you can try me out anytime you want."

"Give your... ridiculous mouth a rest...keep your hands busy... doing the massage. Don't do anything you... might think is amusing... you'll...aaahhh...be on desk duty for...next 6 months."

Bond stands up and moves back to work on her legs speaking loud enough for Joe to hear.

"Your wish is my command ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bond is remarkably good with his hands not that Olivia would ever admit that to him. Bond's the mysterious, unseen single man in the first cabin.

Damn that means he's been doing the rounds checking the cabin while they've…she does not want to think about it.

Tanner…damn him! He promised if she went away there would be no security, so she could be free to relax and enjoy.

Why in hell is James Bond her bodyguard anyway? Olivia would have to slip away tonight to find out the details of his mission.

M and Joe get ready to leave, exit the change room and go thank their masseurs.

Joe held out her hand for Bond to shake. "Thank you so much for your intervention Mr. Bond. I was wondering what a handsome English gentleman such as yourself was doing working here in Jamaica?"

"Actually ma'am I don't work here I am a trained to do a variety of relaxation activities and they allowed me to practice while here of vacation. I do apologize to madame if my hands were a bit rough and I was not up to expectations."

M smirked at him. "Oh I think you did a fine job and thank you…"

"Well of course he did Olivia…he could tell that the man was up to no good right away…it's a wonder that you invited them to dine with us at all…you must have had too much rum punch…you've been acting so strangely today…I cannot help but think that Marshall and Nigel will be beside themselves with worry for what we went through today of all days…it was to be a relaxing spa day and you lured those predatory men right too us. Mr. Bond you must stop by our cabin for a drink or we should take you on the excursion with us. I had planned on broaching the subject of a boating excursion tomorrow that leave at 9 and it will be a perfect outing for a group. This is a perfect idea...Olivia dear don't you agree?"

Bond was smiling ear to ear and looking at M waiting for her answer.

"Of course he should come along if he doesn't have any other plans with someone he brought with him…a lady friend perhaps?"

"I would be delighted to accompany you two lovely ladies anywhere. I am here vacationing alone and have found things like this to amuse myself with. Your sister in-law is correct about being careful about these vacationing men…it is hard to know who to trust anymore."

"I think it was harmless overall and no harm done. Sometimes it's nice to see if you are still attractive to the opposite sex when you get to this age."

"Olivia you sound like one of those swinger people who you hear about in the papers and on TV… really I've no idea what has gotten into you."

"Come now Joe it does feel a little thrilling have two bachelors try to pick us up at the bar…admit it."

"Olivia! I will not…I'm a happily married…"

"Come off it Joe. I am too but it still does not prevent them or us finding others attractive and flirting is amusing."

Bond watches their argument with interest as he escorts them out of the resort and back towards the cabins.

"Mr. Bond, are you going the same way as we are? This is a surprise…you must be the single neighbour that we have not yet seen…much like the newlyweds on the far side of us. What is your opinion Mr. Bond…it is insane for a couple of older women like ourselves to flirt with dangerous single men."

"I don't think it is insane at all my dear lady. Women must embrace life as much as men and if it feels good…why not give it a try. I can see why those two men latched on to you ladies and even if it was all a misunderstanding they should have left the room when asked. I do think that alcohol played a part in this."

"Thank you Mr. Bond it seems like you and I are of the same mind. Olivia I do not know where you head has been today. Nigel will likely be upset when he hears…I know Marshall will."

"Oh please Joe enough with the bloody lectures. Marshall and Nigel are out on a bloody golf course flirting with 20-year-old women that serve them drinks and drive them about in carts. Our shared lunch with two Americans over 60 was just as harmless."

"Marshall wouldn't dare! Say what you will about your husband but mine would never…"

"Josephine Mansfield enough! For christ sake you have hated me for 40 years and openly admitted on the plane that the reason is that Marshall makes _such eyes at me_. Your husband told me I could seduce him away from you with a wink and a come hither look. I took it as a joke and you should too. He he's been married to you almost 50 years so he is yours just as Nigel is mine."

Joe's face was a brilliant angry red. "Mr. Bond you will have to forgive my sister in-law for her rude personal remarks. I hope you will still consider coming with us tomorrow."

Joe storms off ahead of them towards her cabin leaving M with Bond.

Bond slows at the entrance to his cabin.

"Goodbye ma'am I will see you tomorrow."

M hangs back and looks at Bond while she shakes her head. "I will come by tonight to discuss this with you 007. It will be after Nigel falls asleep."

"Oh M, you naughty minx sneaking out to see me after the husband nods off."

"Enough out of you."

"You do know how to find trouble when you want to don't you M. I was to stay hidden from you for the duration and I made it only 4 days."

"You should have remained hidden and then I would not be in this mess."

"M, naked on a table, what could you have done without me to drag those drunk single men away from you?"

"Bond..now you're over reacting."

"Still M you should not take these risks. I heard what they said about you at the bar before they headed to the spa…that is why I followed them."

"This from the man who fights escaping bomb makers on a bloody crane! I will meet you tonight."

"Good luck explaining all this to Nigel."

"Don't remind me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel was slightly miffed about the position Olivia put him in as a matter of family politics. Having Joe in a bad mood could destroy the rest of the vacation.

Nigel went to his brother's cabin leaving Olivia behind while he smoothed things over before Joe and Marshall left for dinner.

Marshall says that all will be well because Joe met some ladies on an organizing committee who they are meeting for dinner and now she has something to dominate her time. Joe will cool down this evening they will all go on a boating excursion tomorrow. Once Joe's diverted away from Olivia everything should move far easier.

Nigel and Olivia had dinner in their cabin and laugh about the events once he returned from smoothing things over.

"Damn she does upset quickly, why did you have to wind her up like that Olivia?"

"She just would not stop picking on me so I decided to shock her into silence. Joe thinks you will divorce me now for being a woman of loose moral fibre."

"Ha…Marshall thinks it's hilarious and could barely keep a straight face throughout her tale which she had to repeat for me. I think he likes you even more now. Who's this rescuer the handsome Mr. Bond that Joe was going on about?"

"The single man in the cabin next to us. He escorted Jack and Bob from the massage room."

"Promise me you'll be nice tomorrow or the boat ride will be hell for all of us and this poor Mr. Bond. I'm in need of an early night after beating Marshall at golf. Care to join me?"

"Why Mr. Mansfield I thought you would never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel was asleep by 11 and Olivia slipped out of bed and got changed. She walked the dimly lit path to see Bond waiting for her outside his cabin.

"Are you up for a walk M or do you want to hide out in my cabin?"

"A short walk will be fine but the opposite direction from the resort. I cannot afford to be seen with the likes of you 007."

"Ouch! This from the woman who announced to an entire restaurant that all the sex she's been having works up an appetite."

The two begin walking down the beach in the moonlight.

"Well, I had to shut her up somehow."

"That, and it is the truth."

"Bond! How do you…never mind…just please tell me that you don't have cameras set up in my cabin."

"I don't…honest but I was doing proper security checks and…"

"STOP right there and never speak of any of this again."

"Having a wonderful sex life with the man you're married is nothing to be embarrassed about M. In fact it is sweet, wonderful and the reason Josephine is so bloody jealous of you. That and the fact her husband finds you irresistibly hot just as those two Yanks at the bar did."

"Be serious Bond and tell me about this mission."

"M I am deadly serious and you are my mission. There was a flu bug destroying HQ and the guard Tanner arranged came down with it and I was the only one available. Good thing that I was or that would have been some incident today… you gorgeous little flirt you."

"Bond! That is not a proper way to treat or speak to your superior."

"Nor is taking a romantic moonlit walk on the beach with her but I'm damn glad it's happening."

"This is hardly a romantic walk."

Bond grasps her hand in his. "Then why do we have to avoid the prying eyes of the resort and you left only after Nigel was safely in bed?"

M attempts to release his hand but Bond tucks in the crook of his arm and continues to smile down at her.

"You must be going insane here watching me. All these lovely women in bikinis and you're stuck watching the geriatric foursome."

"I have never enjoyed a mission less when I was hidden from you but now that we get to have secret little rendezvous I'm changing my mind on this."

"Bond, why are you flirting with me? I've sobered up considerably from this afternoon and you don't seem drunk?"

"I've come to the decision that you are the woman for me M and before you go off on me;

A) I know you're married and you love him,

B) you're my boss, and

C) you are the most frustrating woman I've ever met and I still love and desire you."

M looks up at his face in shock and surprise. "WHAT?"

"You heard every word of that because I enunciated clearly and spoke very slowly in consideration for your age and propensity for ignoring things you don't want to hear."

"So you take me for a walk on a moonlit beach to tell me that you love me and that I am old and stubborn. Who was the complete moron that taught you seduction at the academy?"

Bond laughs loudly. A kind of deep guttural and natural laugh that M had never heard out of her best agent before. This night was full of surprises.

"Come on me let's go back to my cabin, have a drink and see where the night takes us."

"One drink and I am not sleeping with you…ever…so don't ever bring it up again…it's preposterous and wrong."

Bond stops and turns to her before turning back towards the cabins.

"M I feel the overwhelming desire to kiss you here in the moonlight."

"If you do I will have to order you to kill yourself for grossly inappropriate behaviour."

"Good point. How about a drink now?"

"That is an idea I can get behind, so let's get back. I hope you brought some good stuff because the rum is going to kill me if I drink much more."

"I brought a bottle of our favourite from duty-free."

"Good maybe I won't have you killed after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall was out for a breath of fresh air when he heard voices on the beach approaching. He could swear that one voice belonged to Olivia. Maybe Nigel and Olivia decided on a late night stroll.

Marshall pauses behind a palm when he makes out two people walking past on the beach. One is Olivia but the man was not Nigel.

What in hell's name is she doing with another man?

Marshall allows them to pass and slowly follows to see if she goes into her cabin but she doesn't they walk past to the first cabin. The one the young man who helped them today at the spa.

Olivia must have a logical explanation for this. Marshall will have to have a private talk with her before he tells Nigel what he's witnessed.

Thank god Joe was not up to see this…she would have a field day after the disastrous day she had with Olivia today.

James and Olivia settle on to the sofa as he brings the bottle and two glasses.

"So now that I've got you alone in my lair what are we going to do?"

"I suggest you give me details of your surveillance so far."

"Really? Why? You lived it don't you remember what happened the last 4 days?"

"I mean about the resort, possible threats any intrigue or other agents?"

"No, only an attractive woman flirting shamelessly at a bar to shock her shrew of a sister in-law."

"Go easy on the useless flirtations Bond I'm not falling for the ruse. Joe is a piece of work. I knew this vacation would be torture and now I have you and her to contend with."

"Me! I'm a saint and I saved you today. Those Yanks would have manhandled your naked body on the massage table before I could do it myself. You have to admit I give a good massage."

"It was't too bad but I could hardly relax while you were doing it."

"Why is that M, sexual tension?"

"I'm hardly sexually tense after the last 4 days and you would know that if you were watching us closely."

"Yes… I've got to say…Nigel has excellent taste in clothing…that negligee was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh please Bond, don't be ridiculous. Is there anything I should know about the guests here?"

"Nothing at all…do you want to catch a movie. I've never seen Casablanca before and it's on tonight."

"I've always loved that movie."

Bond switches on the TV and shifts his body on the sofa pulling M against him and putting his arm around her.

"You don't stop do you?"

"What? I can't think of a more comfortable way of watching a movie, can you?"

"This is not appropriate and we should not be this comfortable with each other."

"Well, considering that I had my hands all over your naked body just a few hours ago, I think you should be very comfortable in my arms."

M laughs and settles against him enjoying the relaxing warmth of his body. M is surprisingly comfortable with James like this. The vacation has relaxed her and all the humour and sparing they do has evolved into a unique relationship of almost a friendship of sorts.

Bond is certainly protective of her. Just as Tanner and Eve are.

The next thing Olivia knows is that the sun is shining on her face and there is a hand rubbing her shoulder as someone shifts beside her.

"Christ! Where am I? What time is it. Shit…shit…shit…James we fell asleep!"

M jumps up and tosses the light blanket off her as a sleepy James stretches out. "It's about 6 M…relax. Nigel never gets up before 8."

"That you even know that is just so wrong. I've got to get back now and you don't have to come to the boat thing today if you would rather enjoy the day off with people your own age."

"M please relax and I would not miss the excursion for the world. I will get to meet your husband and his brother and keep the Americans away from you. If they actually have the audacity to come near you with Nigel there."

"Bond don't you dare do anything…crazy in front of my family or I will….have you…"

"I know…killed dismembered…left to watch you have sex with another..."

"I will give you to Josephine as a sexy house boy to get her going for my dear underserved brother in-law."

Bond and M walk out into the morning sun on his patio off the beach.

"M you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"I would love to try you but you said no last night love."

"Bond! Enough!"

"See you in three hours M, and don't forget the sunscreen…I'll get your back for you but wear the black swimsuit."

James puts both hands on her shoulders.

M rolled her eyes at him and attempts to pull away. Bond was staring at her and suddenly leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

M's eyes went wide in shock. "Bond!"

"I couldn't resist M."

M turns and walks around to the path that will take her back to Nigel as her lips tingle from Bond's impromptu kiss.

"What is that man thinking?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall and Joe are walking back from the resort towards their cabin for their early morning walk on the beach.

"I say Marshall there is Mr. Bond…oh my lord…is that OLIVIA!"

Marshall grabs his wife's arm and holds her still until he sees Mr. Bond retreat to his cabin after kissing his sister in-law on the bloody lips.

"Marshall why are we stopping we should…"

"NO WE SHOULD BLOODY WELL NOT! For once in your life, be quite and listen to me. We will not say anything about this. I will speak to Olivia later today and you will say nothing of this do you understand?"

"Of course I understand …you don't have to be such a beast about it…I just knew there was something wrong about him yesterday…roaring into the room and tearing that man away from her…he said the resort allowed him to practice massage but he really just barged in to see Olivia…Poor Nigel…all her talk about having so much sex…"

"Olivia said that!"

"I asked her why she was so hungry…that is why those ghastly men came to our table for her to flirt with they heard her comment about having so much sex."

"I really don't think that she was talking about the mysterious Mr. Bond. I am positive it was my brother she was referring to. He admitted as much to me and that we interrupted them several times already."

"Oh, don't be naïve Marshall that is the oldest trick in the book. She tumbles around with Nigel out of guilt to confuse him...never considering what she is really up too. It's really common and she disappears after he falls asleep and goes to meet her young lover. I would not put it past her she has always been a strange woman."

"It will come out in the end but not from your mouth Joe or I swear I'll divorce you."

"MARSALL!"

"I'm serious, I'm tired of your incessant chatter and we haven't had a good relationship for 20 bloody years. I'm a man and you're a woman but you seem to have forgotten the physical needs that go with that biological fact. Your jealousy and mine stem from the fact that Nigel and Olivia have not stopped that part of their relationship, Regardless of what we just witnessed those two still work together and love each other physically…"

"Marshall…I don't know what to say. How about we go lie down again for a little while before we have to go meet Nigel and Olivia for the boat ride."

"Really?"

This vacation with his somewhat annoying younger brother and vixen of a wife may have an unexpected side effect for their marriage, that Marshall had thought ended in the 1990's. Only his sense of duty and her inability to acknowledge any problems kept them together since the children left home.

They walk back to their cabin to attempt to start again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sneaks back into bed and lies there alert and confused about Bond. The two of them have always had a bickering relationship but this was completely unexpected. Bond is still dealing with the dramatic loss of Vesper.

Nigel stirs and moves his arm around her waist and snuggles up to her. Olivia turns and looks at her husband of 40 years. All those years…so much time, so much time apart and living at the office.

Regrets are unprofessional.

Nigel opens his eyes and looks into his wife's. "What are you doing up so early?"

Olivia smiles and considers for a split second telling him where she has been. "Couldn't sleep wondering how this boat expedition is going to go."

"Yes it should be interesting with you and Joe barely speaking and a boat full of American tourists. Are the drunken louts that tried to give you a massage going to be there also?"

"I think they had planed on it but maybe they will be too hung over to go."

"Marshall and I, not to mention your hero from the spa will be there to protect you. Joe says that Mr. Bond is a very handsome young man."

"Really, she said that? I didn't notice."

"Ha…you not observant…impossible! Let's go share a shower…to conserve water."

"Yes, dear…just because it will conserve water. I know how serious you are about conservation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall and Joe collect them to walk to the resort and then to the dock. Marshall gives Olivia a hug and leans in to her ear to whisper.

"I need to speak with you later privately."

Olivia nods in confusion and pulls away.

They are rather quiet after yesterday. Bond meets them as they pass his cabin on the way. He's dressed in pale blue swim trunks and a bright printed button up shirt.

Josephine makes the introductions and takes over the conversation instantly.

"Oh Mr. Bond so good of you join us. I was wondering if you would sleep in. Mr. James Bond this is my husband Marshall Mansfield and his younger brother Nigel…of course you already know my sister in-law Olivia…"

The men shake hands and Olivia nods at Bond silently. Marshall and Joe walk ahead linked arm and arm with Nigel and Olivia looking at their backs somewhat confused.

Nigel turns to Bond. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into young man?"

Bond smiles. "I think it will make for an interesting day out and I love being on the sea."

The group makes it to the dock to see the entire group. Joe has already inserted herself into the group and begins frantically making introduction. There are 20 people in total including the two men Jack and Bob who are quietly standing at the back looking a bit queazy.

Joe pulls their group of five through the group of 15 Americans mostly women. The ladies are thrilled to see Bond and the two older English gentlemen. Jack and Bob come forward and smile at them.

Jack spoke first. "First off the two of us need to apologize for our drunken behaviour yesterday."

Joe smiled while she introduced Marshall and Nigel to them. Bond stood beside Olivia as they all turned to look at the pair.

Joe smiles. "You remember the man who inserted himself between you and my sister in-law, Mr. Bond."

The men nodded to Bond who can barely manage a smirk in response. Olivia notices the way they all seem to be staring at the two of them as if they just admitted that they are tops spies in MI6, not two tourists about to take a catamaran ride to snorkel on some reefs.

Olivia delves into the crowd and begins speaking with the Americans uncomfortable with the way Joe is looking at her today. Olivia expected anger and silence not this sort of smug self-assured gloat that was emanating from her sister in-law.

The group gets on the catamaran and finds seats along the edges. Joe drags Marshall to the far side away from Olivia and close to Joan and Barbara. Jack and Bob seem to have found some other single women to speak to across near the back but they glance at Olivia and her husband often.

Nigel leans in towards his wife. "I'm missing something."

"What did you forget?"

"Nothing. I'm missing something that is going on. Joe seems rather different this morning. Rather self-contained and downright peaceful."

"Yes she does. I was expecting her to let into me again but she does not even seem her normal level of self-righteous anger. Good have settled into a group setting I guess."

"Your man Bond's a popular man today. The poor bloke is the only man under 50 with about 7 single senior ladies."

"Why would you call him my man…now you sound like Joe."

"The man is at the front of the boat but he glances at us more than the two Yanks that intruded on your spa day. Is there something I should know Olivia or is this one of those things I need not know in the name of the crown?"

Nigel knows instantly by her ridged body language that his guess is correct. Bond is security for this trip.

"Nigel…I.."

"Never mind dear I know. Did you know he was here the entire time?"

"No…no I did not. We cannot discuss this."

Nigel sighs shaking his head. "Such is the way of our lives…I was enjoying this vacation for the short time that I was fooled into believing I finally had you all to myself…the illusion was nice."

"Come on Nigel that's unfair considering you invited Marshall and Joe. Please don't be miserable because of what I was unaware of until yesterday. Believe me this was against what I agreed to, and for that I'm sorry."

Nigel pats her hand and gets up to mingle with some of the other people. Olivia sinks into a dismal state and wishes she had stayed behind and not be forced to put on this act of being just an average senior on vacation.

Suddenly two familiar forms sit on either side of her. Jack and Bob sandwich her in as she looks up surprised.

Jack hands her a drink. "Well, missy you look all abandoned and lonely so we brought you a drink and some smiling faces to cheer you up."

"Thank you but after yesterday's trouble are you sure I'm worth the risk."

Bob winks at her. "You are definitely worth the risk. Seeing as that charming accented husband of yours is making his way through a crowed of eligible females we should be safe from his wrath."

Olivia looks around at the other guests on the boat. As she looks through the crowed her eyes meet the intense look of Bond who begins to excuse himself from chatting up some of the ladies with Marshall and Joe.

At the moment he moves away Olivia sees Joe look at her and frown as she elbows Marshall.

Marshall frowns as he sees Olivia with the two men from yesterday. "Should I go get Nigel?"

Joe smirks. "It looks like Bond has beaten everyone to the punch…have you noticed that he watches her…it is downright unnerving."

"You stay here. I need to go speak with her now."

Bond's delayed on his way over to M as he sees Marshall step in and go over to interact with them.

Olivia is laughing at some of the stories the two tell her as she sips on the drink. Marshall suddenly blocks out the sun with his hands on his hips.

"After the events of yesterday I would think you two would understand that Olivia off-limits."

"Marshall! Really…now. They apologized and they are not attempting to seduce me. Nigel knows they are chatting with me and he is not bothered so I do not need your protection from some imaginary threat."

Jack stands up and matches Marshall's posture. "Christ you Brits are stiff about anyone talking to your women. This will be a very long day if you don't relax and have a drink."

Marshall looks angry now. "Well, it just so happens that I need to speak with my sister in-law privately so if you would excuse us. Olivia?"

Marshall offers Olivia his hand as she takes it and stands up to move away.

Olivia looks back at Jack and Bob and smiles politely.

"I will talk to you two later."

The two move down the boat out of direct sight of Joe and Nigel who are speaking with the other tourist. Bond however has moved so that he still has her in his line of sight.

"Olivia what is going on? I saw you arm and arm on the beach last night. I was going to speak to Nigel about it but then Joe and I were on an early morning walk this morning and we practically ran into you leaving Bond's cabin and kissing him."

Olivia's eyes go wide. How the hell is she going to explain this. "Marshall…I don't know what to say…I never thought…"

"The truth…between you and me Olivia, I have kept my wife's mouth shut by threatening divorce."

"Really…that seems a bit extreme."

"Our marriage has been on the rocks for 20 years and seeing how loving you and my brother are has knocked me over the edge. She is attempting to work on it now but I need to know and I think you should tell my brother if your relationship is merely a diversion of guilt because you are having an illicit affair with that younger man."

"Marshall, I never planned on ever admitting this to anyone…ever...but yes...Bond is my lover…"


	5. Chapter 5

For all those who take the time to leave nice comments...it makes this more fun: detectivecaz, liz1967, Fairytales1981 and LovetoreadinTennessee

Chapter 5

"Marshall you must not tell Nigel anything. You are right…I'm having an affair. He followed me here and should have stayed in England but he came anyway."

"Is he dangerous my dear?"

Olivia thinks on her lie and knows that the answer is a resounding yes but she must explain this away as easily as she can.

"I think it is far more important to discuss your threat to divorce Josephine. You seem more…together this morning or is that to present a united front against me?"

"I had to keep her from using that mouth of hers to destroy your marriage as it has destroyed ours."

"I thought you said you were trying to…"

"It kept her quiet but I have no interest in staying with her…life for us is waning and seeing you again…spending time with you and Nigel…well it has made me think that the time allotted to us is short and not worth settling for something that, in essence has always been miserable and decaying."

"So you finding out I have a young lover has inspired you to…what Marshall? I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Marshall takes her hand and sits down beside her. " We need to seize life without compromises when there is not much left. I want you to know that I have always felt strongly for you… not joking Olivia. The day I met you I thought, now that woman is amazing. I wanted Nigel to dump you so badly so I could stop seeing Joe and ask you out."

"Marshall…please this is wrong."

"So is sleeping with a man the same bloody age as your daughter."

"It is perfectly acceptable if I was male or you're bedding a 45-year-old woman?"

"Be that as it may. Your young man is certain not going to last and I wanted you to know that if you're bored with Nigel, I will be getting my own flat when we return to London."

"I have no idea how I'm supposed to respond to that…it's seriously insane. How much have you been drinking today?"

"Still I want you to consider it seriously my dear…I could always let my brother know what's going on. I will make up something innocent between you and Bond for Joe's sake."

"Marshall, are you blackmailing me into having sex with you?"

"No of course not. I want you to consider spending time with me…romantically in the future."

"I'm going to mingle…always nice chatting with you Marshall but I preferred it when your flirtations are all in jest."

Marshall smiles at her and releases her hand so that she can move about the boat.

"That's just it my dear, my flirtations have never been in jest."

Bond's mingled about the boat keeping M in view. Marshall ushered away the Yanks and spent some time talking to M but she left looking less than amused.

Bond cannot talk to M…it would be inappropriate and she may pull out a Derringer and shoot him for it.

The women are swarming around Bond as the boat stops for a luncheon and they serve more drinks before they begin swimming. Olivia makes her way to a group of women she has not yet spoken to.

June, Doris, Kelly and Kate. These women are standing with Bond as they attempt to keep him in conversation and he desperately wants to leave. Bond is wise enough to excuse himself as M approaches and he goes to speak with Nigel, Joe and her two new friends Joan and Barbra.

June begins. "I was wondering if you were going to say hello. We were beginning to think you were another one of those stuck up Englishwomen who glare at us for talking to your charming husband and the gorgeous Mr. Bond."

"Oh so I gather you've had the pleasure of meeting my sister in-law Josephine."

The women all begin to laugh and Kate says. "Oh…yes…most definitely yes…how on earth do you manage family vacations?"

"To be honest with you ladies, this is the first one in the 40 plus years we've been married."

Doris smiles at her. "That is understandable, she doesn't like you does she."

"Obvious isn't it?"

Kelly laughs. "You should have seen the expression on her face when Marshall went to speak with you…I thought she was going to explode."

"Yes, well this is a two-week vacation and the first week is not even done yet and we're barely on speaking terms."

June smiles mischievously. "We are the single women along with Joan and Barbara and you have already met our single men, Jack and Bob. They're tired of us as amusement and are usually out attacking the younger set until they found you. I heard that Bond pulled them away from you in the spa, is it true?"

"Yes."

Kate takes a sip of her drink and touches Olivia's arm. "Wow that must have been thrilling…not Jack and Bob but Bond…I've never seen a more handsome man in my life.

"Yes...he is attractive."

Doris raises her eyebrows. "Do you think he would like to take part in our charity event on Saturday night?"

"You would have to ask him…what is it?"

June smiles. "The five of you must come. It will be so much fun. Another group will be flying in tomorrow and we attempt to even out the male and female ratio by asking other men from the resort to fill in and Bond would be amazing. We have a lovely semi-formal dinner, dance and we auction off all the male members to the women for a day of companionship. There are more women than men by the over 50 set and we ask for volunteers from the staff and guests at the resort. Then we give the proceeds to a local children's charity."

"That sounds wonderful and I'm sure Mr. Bond will do it if we all go."

Kate adds. "This year we're doing something a little different as Jack and Bob think we should auction off the women also. All the married and the single people get auctioned off and one cannot bid on their spouse. This way everyone meets new people and it alleviates the boredom of being with the same group time and again."

The group moves to the light lunch set up for them as Nigel rejoins Olivia with the women she has spoken with.

June asks Nigel. "Your lovely wife has agreed to take part in a charity event that we really hope you will join with. You will certainly fetch a great deal of money Nigel. You and your brother are both such handsome men."

"Oh so Olivia you are going to auction me off now are you? Well, this is turning into an interesting excursion."

June laughs and touches Nigel's arm flirtatiously. "Don't worry Mr. Mansfield we are auctioning off all the women too."

Nigel's brows rise questioningly. "What is expected of those purchased?"

June smiles. "Just a day's company and you cannot bid on your spouse. Not that it is usually an issue with the couples that we have. I mean once you've been married as long as some, a break is often nice. It is also a chance for us single women to spend some time away from each other."

Nigel looks at Olivia. "So how much do you think you can make for me dear…10 pounds, maybe 50?"

Olivia laughs. "Oh Nigel you know your worth at least 100 pounds."

Nigel smiles. "I assume we will have to convert to dollars and you will be glad to get rid of me. I can't wait to see how much you fetch my dear…at least 1000 dollars."

The women present sighed a collective "Awwweee."

Olivia laughs. "Oh you sneaky man…you've just driven your value up with that one."

They eat their lunch and share a few more drinks as some begin to go swimming. Marshall and Joe come and visit the group and they're asked to join the charity event.

Joe responds enthusiastically, until they mention the auction. James is hovering around so the women bombard him with requests that he join also. Olivia watches his reaction with a smile.

Marshall did tell Josephine that Olivia is not having an affair and that Bond is actually her nephew. Joe scoffed at the idea but he convinced her that it was true and that Bond is from an illegitimate side of her family and there has always been a state of embarrassment about the entire thing.

Marshall slides up to Olivia and whispers in her ear.

"Trying desperately not to watch your lover on such a small boat is difficult. Joe thinks he's your illegitimate nephew and she bought it. Do you plan on bidding on him at the auction?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. I wasn't planning on bidding on anyone a day alone might do me good."

Joe joins the two of them now willing to speak to Olivia again much to Olivia's dismay.

"Oh dear sister, I had no idea of the traumatic events your family has been through. It does happen even to the best families and for him to show up here while we're on vacation….him being so protective of you… James must have recognized the family resemblance right away…I mean you share similar eyes and features it was really there for all to see but I understand now why Nigel is not at all put out by him. Nigel knows about him I assume?"

"Oh yes, Joe. Nigel knows that Bond is here. Don't you Nigel?"

Olivia pulls Nigel away from speaking to Joe's best friends the widows Joan and Barbara.

"Know what dear?"

Olivia uses an exaggerated whisper for the four of them. "About Bond being in the next cabin and that he is actually my illegitimate nephew."

Olivia pinches her husband's arm so he will play along as Marshall frowns.

"Oh yes of course but no one likes to mention such things do they Joe?"

"You are so right Nigel…I was just saying that to dear Olivia wasn't I Marshall?"

"Yes dear."

Marshall looks dismal that his plan seems to have failed. Nigel must know about Bond and not care.

Joe pulls the foursome in closer. "Well, I was all for this charity event but I think that it is wiser if we bid on each other. Nigel will bid on me and I will bid on him. Marshall you and Olivia do the same since we cannot bid on our spouses."

Marshall smiled. "That should work my dear and then you will have a day to bond with my baby brother while I bond with Olivia."

Olivia choked on her drink a bit. Nigel smiled but it was completely insincere.

Joe smiled. "Good that is all settled and it will be fun."

Nigel frowned. "What's our limit…financially I mean?"

Joe looked confused and Olivia piped up.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that. What if one of these women really wants to spend a day with Marshall and goes to and exorbitant price?"

They all puzzled on a value for each other and Marshall looked pointedly at Olivia. "How do we put a value on each other? I think it would be reasonable to spend 500 on Olivia... and Joe."

Nigel adds. "That is a good cap in dollars not pounds correct?"

Joe nods. "Yes, I daresay no one would pay more than 500 dollars for a person at an event such as this. I have organized such things in the past and that would be a generous donation. So that's settled the in-laws will purchase each other and there is a day required for each auction so then we just spend those days together...which we were likely to do anyway."

Olivia shakes her head seeing right away that this will be a disaster. If anyone wants Marshall and bids over the agreed upon price Joe will be furious if Olivia does not buy him. Joe thinks having them buy each other will be safe but that is far from the truth. A day with Marshall will be far more dangerous for Olivia, than a day with Jack or Bob.

They spend the next two hours swimming and looking at the reef. Bond stays as close as possible to M and her group while continuing to fend off some of the women on the trip. This charity auction will be a disaster.

Bond has to buy M if Nigel can't. It is the only way he can keep her safe.

Something has happened between the group because Bond noticed that Joe only recently began talking to M again after Marshall spoke with both.

Bond did spend some time speaking with Nigel in a group earlier and when he met the man's eyes he gave Bond a nod and a wink. Bond needs to speak with M hopefully tonight.

When it comes time to get back in the boat Bond is one of the last swimmers in as all the women watch him climb up the ladder and stand gloriously in the sun in his pale blue shorts.

An audible gasps go up from the audience as the men frown and Olivia just shakes her head slightly and chuckles to herself. She turns away and walks to the back of the ship to gather her coverup.

Jack and Bob are there when she arrives.

Jack smiles. "So, rumour has it that you will be joining us for the auction. I am glad your group can make it and you are sure to fetch a high price."

"Oh well, that may or may not be, but thanks for the compliment."

"I will be bidding on a day with you."

Bob adds. "So will I."

Jack looks at his friend and frowns. "Hey man…you're going to bid against me?"

Bob blushes. "Yeah man…It's for a good cause and…"

Olivia smiles sweetly at both. "Thank you both for the compliment and yes it is for a good cause and both of you should bid for that reason alone. You should bid on lots of the women here to drive up the prices and give some money to the children of area. Don't forget the women get to bid on you also."

"We know and we won't make much. We've been around too much."

"I'm told another group was arriving so there will be more participants."

Bob smiled. "Yes another over 50 club from Georgia. There will be new people in the mix but you my dear will be a star."

"That is nice of you to say but I would think my marital status would be a large deterrent for such an auction."

Jack smiled. "You don't realize it yet…do you? I will let you in on a secret. These groups are swinger groups. The married ones play as much as those of us that are single. Bob and I have made our rounds through this group already and need the new blood to have a good time. So your little group with your lovely accents and beautiful face will be the hit of the event. Only the young men that they always bring in to offset the numbers usually bring in the heavy cash. You can only buy one person but you can bid on many. If you don't want to have sex with the one that purchased you there is no obligation to do so but it's implied in these groups."

Olivia looks at them shocked as she sees Bond close in on her protectively.

"Hello again boys. We are behaving ourselves around this lovely lady now aren't we?"

The two nod and smile and walk away. Bond looks down at her. "You look lovely in that black swimsuit. Do you need me to lotion your back for you M? You did wear it for me didn't you?"

M rolls her eyes and whispers. "We need to talk."

Bond winks. "I know…tonight…my cabin, wear the negligée."

M swats his arm before realizing that it would look odd to the other passengers.

"007 enough of that, and you should not even be near me now."

"I have to ask because you wore the black swimsuit because I asked."

"I did not...it fits best and at my age that is the most important aspect...not how it looks for others. Why are you here speaking with me?"

"It would look strange for me to speak with everyone on this ship…. but you. I even spoke with Marshall and Joe…well as much as she would let me speak. What is going on with those two anyway?"

M rolls her eyes and whispers, "Later," and then chuckles like he told her a joke and Bond followed along and laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun drenched and tired they return to the resort and grab some take-away and retire to their cabins.

Nigel sits at the table across from his wife placing his meal on a plate and passing hers to her.

"Well, that was quite a day. What is going on with my brother and Joe…first they treated you like a pariah and then Joe begins speaking to you again."

"This is partly one of those topics we usually cannot discuss, but in this instant we will have to. They saw me early this morning with Bond and extrapolated that I have a lover."

"Really and how did you get around this?"

"I actually told Marshall that Bond is my lover because the truth is just unbelievable. Marshall then attempted to extort me into sex for his silence on the matter. Then he convinced Joe that Bond's my nephew albeit an illegitimate one. Now...from what I deduce... your brother thinks you're being tricked into believing that he is my nephew...or that you know anyway and don't care. That actually works out well because he has nothing to hold over me... until of course his own wife gave him the bloody permission to buy me at auction for a day…the really insane thing in all of this is that the senior group we are socializing with is a swinger group and they swap partners all the time just for their sexual amusement...Oh and I have to go brief Bond on this later so he knows what is going on."

Nigel's mouth hangs open with his food on a fork waiting. "So just another average vacation for us….no wonder we never take them. I will kill him with my bare hands!"

"Who?"

"Marshall…I always told you but you always said he was_ just joking_."

"That's not the worst of it….Marshall is leaving Joe when they return to London and this vacation inspired him to do it."

"What?"

"Marshall wants to date me as soon as we return. He thinks that we're faking our marital bliss and if I'm bored with you…"

"I will kill him."

"Nigel, be serious you're not going to kill your brother and we need to figure out what to do about the auction. You are going to win Joe unless the new group coming in from Georgia doesn't get a chance to actually meet and speak with her."

"That will be a living hell for me but maybe if the four of us swap for the day we can all stay together."

"We won't all be together and it's two days because it is one day for the women and one for the men. Bond will be purchasing me…I know this before even speaking to him. It will be the only way for him accomplish his job as a bodyguard. Then on the day he has to entertain a female he will make us stay in the cabin and not leave for the day unless I buy him."

"Christ…I don't think we can afford that. Those women on the trip today were all over him…one practically swooned when he removed his shirt to go swimming."

"If we start a rumour that your brother is wealthy do you think other women will bid on him?"

"It could work if someone else bid on him then you wouldn't have to over 500 dollars. What can we do to make Joe go elsewhere for over 500 then I could give you 1000 for Bond and I will win another woman from the boat today. June seemed nice."

"I bet she did…all that arm touching is a telltale sign of basic flirtation Nigel. I trust you so bid on whomever you want but know this the one you buy may want you for your body so what will you do about that?"

Nigel squirms in his seat. "I will do just as you will do my lovely wife, I will let them down easy. I will begin making it known that Marshall is the wealthy swinging one not I."

They complete their dinner by 7 take showers and lie on the bed to rest a bit and Olivia suddenly wakes up at midnight realizing that she has to speak to Bond. She dresses smiling to herself when she opens the drawer and sees the negligée.

There is no way she is wearing it for Bond but the shock value would be immensely satisfying. It may just scare him out of his ridiculous flirtations if she became the aggressor but it's not her style and he would bloody well know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia leaves her cabin and walks along the path when suddenly a hand clasps over her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist pulling her up against a body.

"Shhhussh…M its me I was just waiting for you and your brother in-law has been snooping around between our two cabins. He just went to the beach hurry and we can beat him."

M moves in front of him darting down the path and into his dark cabin Bond is looking at the information on his phone but grabs her hand away from the light switch and locks the door.

Bond takes her arm and pulls her to the sofa. "What is Marshall doing watching our cabins?"

"That is why I needed to talk to you…I would have come earlier but I fell asleep with Nigel. Marshall and Joe were on an early morning walk this morning and saw the two of us…"

"Oh…so they saw me kiss you and now they think we're lovers."

"Not exactly…I told Marshall that you were my lover."

Bond smile is visible even in the darkness of the cabin. "Well well, M have I finally worn you down?"

"Bond be serious…it is more plausible than the truth. Joe was very angry but Marshall convinced her on the boat that you are my nephew…an embarrassing illegitimate one at that."

"And she bought that story!"

"Yes and when the four of us spoke I mentioned it in front of Nigel and gave him a pinch to go along with it to ruin Marshall's plans."

M can feel Bond tense beside her and frown even in the darkness.

"What plan?"

M looks down into her lap and sighs. Bond can tell she does not want to tell him something.

"M…what plan?"

"Marshall is blackmailing me."

"WHAT! What does he want?"

"Me."

M said it so quietly that Bond could barely make it out. He could understand her trepidation telling a 00 who has professed love for you that someone is blackmailing you for sex is a double-edged sword.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"NO! James no it…it is fine. Nigel knows the truth…he knows you are one of the _men in black_, a bodyguard I told him on the boat. I told Nigel the entire story and now Joe wants Marshall to buy me at the auction and I am trying to think of a way around having to buy him."

"That is simple I am buying you and don't bid on him."

"I have to bid on him just as poor Nigel has to bid on Joe."

"Poor Nigel? Your husband is the luckiest man on this island! How is Nigel poor for having to deal with Joe for one day or two if they get each other. He gets to sleep with you and the rest of us have to find contentment by your presence alone."

"I told Nigel that you would likely buy me and the only saving grace for me purchasing Marshall is that we agreed on a 500 dollar cap."

"So I just have to fend off all the other bidders and use the corporate expense account."

"Don't you dare and I would be lucky to go that high and the only reason I will is if Marshall's determined to buy me. How am I going to afford to buy you?"

"Darling you already own me and there is no way you can go without your bodyguard for a day so we will have to figure this out…why don't we call up Tanner…It was his brilliant idea that got us into this mess…that and your irresistible sexiness."

"Bond don't you dare! I have up to a thousand dollars for you if we can manage to sell Joe and Marshall off for over 500 a piece. Still Nigel is in play and get snapped up by one of those flirty women on the boat today."

"I say…your actually jealous! See I told you, Nigel is the luckiest man on the Island."

"On top of everything the over 50 group we're with is full of swingers. Bob and Jack told me that it's inferred with purchase that sex will be had."

"Damn it! I though so...those two want to buy you don't they?"

"Yes they do. Think of something that can motivate buyers for Marshall and Joe…make yourself useful and get me a drink while you're at it."

Bond stands and moves to the booze on the desk. "What are their hobbies? We could begin talking about how they invented something that works for what they love in life."

"Marshall loves golf and was a banker. Joe has a gardening club and that is highlight of her life. What about you? What can we say to keep you price down? Gay?"

"M who would believe that?"

"You could act like it for a day…seduce a man and then let it get around."

"M…be serious."

"I am being serious…and I know you have had to do it before on the job. It may help me tremendously if you are gay."

"M…you...I will not…Marshall...you told Marshall you are my lover so I'm not gay…I'm your incestuous nephew lover."

"Arghhh I am never going on vacation again…if I do I hope I'm retired and no one cares enough for me to send a guard."

"I'll still be there to follow you around."

"Stop being ridiculous…you are getting as bad as my brother in-law."

"But seriously M…is Marshall dangerous? Should I send him a message for you?"

"No…that will only make things worse and Nigel is already threatening to kill him…let Nigel deal with his brother."

"Fine…I will deal with you." Bond put his arm around her shoulder like he did the night before.

"Don't bother with the snuggling Bond…I have to get back and we can't watch a movie to make me nod off tonight or Marshall will be peaking in the windows."

"Marshall has gone to bed and he still thinks you're in bed with Nigel…by the way make sure your drapes are fully closed with him wandering around trying to catch you in that sexy black negligée. Did you wear it tonight?"

"Of course not! How do you know he is not outside the window now?"

Bond turns his phone on and she can see the night vision view of the paths shifting between the three cabins. Bond moves his thumb across the display to rewind and she sees Marshall in front of her cabin on the beach at 12:05 that was when they took the back path here to Bond's. Then he moves off to his own and goes inside.

"So what do you want to do this evening M…go for a walk, watch a movie…make out on the sofa?"

"Bond what has gotten into you? Seriously, I thought this would be the worst assignment in the world for you and you are grinning like a cat that got the cream."

"As I told you it was miserable for 4 days until I got to come out of the shadows and spend time with you."

"Are you diverting you feelings from your lost love to me because I'm unobtainable?"

"She is lost and I may have thought she was my love but I have had a lot of time to think about Vesper and you. I realize that there were no plans for the future with her…I did not see a home, only the next tumble in bed. Vesper did not make me happy beyond physical release and I was only a way for her to get to you and the money. You called asking for the money and I knew she played me and so did you. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"You never said I told you so…you felt bad for me I could see it on your face illuminated by that lamp-post as the snow fell. You were under dressed for the weather and I left in a rush so you could get back to your car and get the hell out of there. You need to stay out of the field M…it's too dangerous for you in our world."

"What do you mean…I cannot go to lunch, a show or go to a shop?"

"No, that's London. You are safe there it's your element. You should never be in other places without the British armed forces and MI6 at your disposal. This is why Tanner had to send security regardless of your wishes. Loosing you would be a disaster…what would we do without you?"

"I think you all will learn quickly what you can get away with, with the new person in charge. Then you can deal with their rules and drive them insane. You have not answered my question about these rampantly misguided flirtations…as if I don't have enough testosterone fuelled mayhem going on around me."

"I am keeping it all light M…giving you time to let it sink in. You are an incredibly desirable woman and the effect you have on me is becoming overwhelming. My restraint is merely because I know you are dealing with a brother in-law that has wanted to bed you since he met you. Marshall now thinks you're an over sexed cougar who sleeps with younger men and he wants part of that action. Considering what he's been married too I cannot believe he hasn't had a line of mistresses."

"I don't think he has been entirely faithful but then not many are."

"Not like you and Nigel."

M turns and stares at Bond through the light of the candle that he lit a few minutes before.

"What is it M?"

Bond looks concerned as he grasps her hand.

"No marriage is perfect Bond."

"So…Nigel cheated?"

M remained quiet and stands up.

"I will be getting back now. I hardly had any sleep last night so I should get some tonight. If you need to take a breather tomorrow I don't plan to do much but read on the beach. I will allow you to circulate the rumours about the Mansfield's and make sure to name them specifically please."

Bond stands beside her as they walk to the door. "No, I don't want to drive your value up anymore than it already is."

Bond grabs M's shoulders like he did before and she sucked in breath knowing that he was going to kiss her again. M put her hands up to try to prevent what was going to happen but they ended up firmly on his well muscled chest as he pulled her tightly against him.

Bond had his left arm securely around her waist and his right hand tilted her face up to his.

"I just want to prove to you that this is real…this is James…not just Bond…not 007…a man that cares for you and wants you…but I will ask nothing more from you than this kiss and the acknowledgement that there is something between us…something more than boss and employee. The glances…the sparing matches…breaking into your home…the chases that end up in dead traitorous bodyguards…you always coming after me...watching me...to make sure I'm still good physically and emotionally. In the end it has always been a dance between the two of us. The chemistry that makes us both special and successful at what we do. You complete and define me in ways no other woman could hope to."

"James..I…"

James Bond kisses M with every ounce of his being and M submits to the kiss. For all the reasons he mentioned and a few that he didn't but M does not kiss back. Even if her body cries out for her to do so.

Bond parts her lips to enter her mouth with his probing tongue which she also allows. M's heart rate increases and she almost caves to his desire. Through, their locked bodes M feels Bond's arousal which is exactly what he wants her to feel…his proof...his passion.

Bond pulls away with a frown, frustrated that she remains aloof to his desire but resigned to it. Bond speaks in a hurt tone.

"I will walk you home to your husband."

"Thank you…I don't know what to say James…there is no acknowledgement on my part that will ever be appropriate for me to voice. If I did…what would it serve either of us?"

"Christ, M there are things I want you to say and somethings I want you to do with me…things that involve little or no clothing and my bed."

"I will not sleep with another man of my own free will while I am married…I owe it to Nigel for our long life together."

"I understand…I hate him and envy him for it, but I understand."

Bond delivers her to the door of her cabin. "Goodnight M and keep this door locked from now on."

Bond leans over and kisses her cheek lingering for a second and inhaling her sent. It makes her as weak in the knees as the kiss he gave her. She goes inside and locks the door leaning up against it temporarily to catch her breath and collect herself.

Olivia switches on the light to see Nigel staring at her with an angry look on his face.

"Nigel! You scared me half to death."

"Well, my dear would you care to explain why your bodyguard feels the need to kiss you goodnight?"

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Nigel…can we talk about this tomorrow, not that we should be discussing this at all."

"One question…are you sleeping with your bodyguard?"

"No and he is not my bodyguard."

"What!"

"There was a mass flu outbreak so Tanner needed to find someone to do this job and gave it to someone whose qualifications vastly exceed that of a guard. That is the last I can say on the subject and don't ask me again."

"I have the right to know if you are sleeping around, you're still my wife."

"Oh and was the same courtesy extended to me when you took a mistress?"

"Olivia…that was years ago…I apologized and I assumed we had moved beyond it."

"You know what they say about assuming anything Nigel…I'm going to bed. You can take the sofa if this bothers you too much to sleep with me."

"Damn it Liv I still love you enough to get jealous and in the end I do trust you to always do the right thing."

"Good and I trust you Nigel…enough to have skirted the rules of the secrets act in giving you just a small inkling of this situation. All you need to know is that I need guards in my life and that guard is Bond."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the two of them slept in until after 10. The day before was emotionally and physically exhausting. They walked up the beach to the resort restaurant to have brunch and saw Bond in the bar.

"Should we join him for a drink Olivia?"

"Alright. Bond is going to talk up your brother and Joe to anyone he happens upon today. The diner is tomorrow night and other than the prospect of being sold to your brother I am looking forward to a night out."

"Yes it might end up one of the more exciting evenings I've had in a long time. I still get to dance with you don't I even if you get sold to another."

"Ha...of course Nigel…It think they said the auction is at the end of the beginning of the night followed by dancing. If there's a scene, it will be Bond that causes it."

Bond smiled at them as they approach him. "I have very good ears m'lady and I heard that remark."

"Good maybe you will behave with Nigel here and not cause a scene now or anytime…like at the auction."

"I can hardly control the crowed that will form to bid on me or your husband now can I? I think the British crew will make the most money for charity and we are only 5 strong."

Nigel laughs. "True but we have Josephine on our team."

M chuckles. "Nigel be nice…and speak highly of her so more they can raise more money."

Some of the group from yesterday wanders into the bar with some new people with southern accents.

Joan and Barbara introduce them to Olivia, Nigel and James. The group moves on and continues their tour.

Nigel frowns as he sees his brother enter. "Bond could you take Olivia back to the cabin…I must speak with my brother."

"Certainly sir…I would be delighted….ma'am."

Olivia frowns, not use to having others give orders concerning her…not to mention Bond. She gets off her bar stool and leaves via the beach side with Bond to avoid speaking with Marshall.

As they walk on the sand she turns to see the tense way Nigel greets his brother. This could be bad.

"I wonder if I should leave you to go make sure everything is all right?"

"No M, you are my job not them and you said to leave Marshall for Nigel to deal with. Do you want to continue walking for a while or back to the cabin for drinks and…a little..."

"Bond! Walking sounds safer…Nigel saw you kiss me goodnight at the door…we fought."

"You fought? In what way? Are you all right?"

"Yes…Calm down, I told him what I could, and reminded him of his earlier infidelity and the issue's closed."

"Closed how?"

"Nigel will not question me about you again and life goes on."

"Does life go on…business as usual M? What about us?"

"Bond...there is no us…well there is us because we work together but if I were to retire tomorrow there would be no us at all. You could be killed on a mission and I would never even know…"

"Does that bother you as much as it does me?"

M looks up at Bond's face. "Yes…it does."

Bond links her arm through his and they walk in silence for a while, stopping to look at a passing ship.

"I think island life suits you M. I've never had the pleasure of being around you when relaxed and I'm addicted."

"Bond this is just the calm before the storm. Wait until tomorrow night."

"You could just stay in and fane illness."

"I could, but then my husband would be sold to a swinger that wants his body for the day. I dislike sharing."

"I can see that. I don't mind sharing…as a 00 the women are usually otherwise spoken for but it doesn't matter much to me or them...I share you with Nigel..."

"Bond...really...do be serious. How can you hope to build a relationship if there are no rules…I cannot get my head around this swinging lifestyle. I read that sexually transmitted diseases are on the rise in seniors in the US because of this…and the pills that aid the men to engage in sex."

"Does Nigel…"

"Bond, that is personal, but yes at times he requires assistance but on this trip it hasn't been necessary."

"Relaxation helps…it is difficult to perform under duress…I know."

"I've not seen any problems listed in your medical files."

"M…well do you think I told them that…you would bench me if you knew…I was just sharing something personal because you did the same. I would never have that problem with you…regardless of your age."

M smirks at him. "How many times have you had relations with a post menopausal woman James?"

"Two or three times and they were very passionate and experienced."

"Any other differences or did you prepare them well before?"

Bond looks at her slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"The biological difference that older women have to deal with…look it up on your phone…you should know this for your job James."

"I should know this for you, you mean."

"NO…that is not what I was implying, but for future reference you should be aware of what happens to both the male and female as one ages….you will grow old one day too."

"You and I both know we cannot be sure of that."

"I know dear boy...I know."

The two walk back in silence and wave at Joe who is coming towards them in front of her cabin.

"Olivia….James, out for a walk…such a nice thing to do…have you seen Marshall? I thought he was going to pick up a new tie at the shop in the resort. He forgot to pack one and I told him several times to pack one... to be prepared…you have a dress don't you dear?"

"Yes, I always bring one or two."

"Of course you do…women are always the ones who are prepared for anything. I hope you have a suit Mr. Bond."

"Yes, I do and please call me James as we are practically family."

"Oh…thats right isn't it. James is such a lovely name…I wanted it for our son but Marshall didn't like a boy named James from his school days and you know how that changes your perception of a name…I dislike the nicknames…Jim…Jimmy…well you must know."

"Yes, I think your men are on their way back so I will say goodbye and make sure I to have everything for the formal party tomorrow."

M smiles at him and Bond leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek. M stiffens but tries her best for it to seem normal. Bond then grasps Joe by her shoulders and gives her a kiss on her cheek also.

"Such an affectionate man…whenever did you first find out about him?"

"Only the last 7 years. We do not get to see each other often and since my sister is dead I'm the only connexion left."

"It is wonderful that he's here at the same time an us. Did he come on the same flight?"

"I think so yes."

Marshall and Nigel walked up to them. "Olivia let's go for a swim."

Olivia looks at the seriousness of their faces and walks to Nigel's side. "See you later Joe, Marshall."

They went back to their cabin and changed into their swimsuits.

"So what happened Nigel."

"I spoke with him about his marriage and ours…I told him that if he even touches you I will kill him. He thinks I'm a fool…a lucky fool. Marshall will try to work things out with Joe…get her to interact with him differently…not just talking for the sake of it...filling in the silence with nothing of consequence."

"Are you all right Nigel?"

"I'm disappointed in him but we will be fine…won't we dear?"

"Yes, we will and we will enjoy ourselves and get tipsy and dance the night away tomorrow. We will show up and make money for charity and enjoy ourselves no matter what."

They spend a quiet day swimming and reading on the beach. Bond came after dinner and knocked on the door.

Nigel let him in. "Do you need me to leave you two alone to discuss anything?"

"No, Mr. Mansfield. I just wanted to tell you that I spread it around that your brother and sister in-law are wealthy people who have connexions to the Duke of York. It's making the rounds and hopefully by tomorrow evening the cheque books will come out and Marshall and Josephine will make a tremendous amount for charity."

"Thank you Bond. We will be staying in the rest of the day so you are free this evening."

James nods and looks at M hoping to see a signal that she will be coming later this evening to visit him.

"Yes, ma'am I will see you tomorrow."

Bond leaves and they relax and read for the day, enjoy dinner and go to bed early. Olivia wakes suddenly at midnight.

There is a sound outside the window. Likely Bond checking the cabins, she gets up and changes. Olivia goes to the door and proceeds out into the darkness. She walks to the rear of the cabin but he's gone.

Olivia follows the path to his cabin and tries the door but it's locked and she knocks softly. There is no answer. Bond is looking at the other cabins or is off drinking on the beach. Maybe he found a younger woman to entertain him.

That thought bothers her a bit…why…she shakes her head and walks towards the beach. She sees the light of a fire in the distance…maybe Bond is there. Olivia is in dire need of news from HQ. It has not yet been a week but she wants to know what is going on. Bond said he had daily contact with Tanner.

Tanner had insisted that she hand over her phone before leaving for vacation. To be honest she is glad he did but something might have happened.

Olivia moves closer to the group sitting around the fire looking for a head of gold in the group of seated people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sits in his cabin with his bottle…she won't come tonight. He was getting use to her midnight visits.

Bond stands and makes his way to the door looking at his phone…no movement. He heads to her cabin and looks in the window. The telltale crop of white hair lies on the pillow beside Nigel.

Bond heads towards Marshall and Joe's cabin. They are sleeping also. He wonders what Nigel spoke to him about today. They looked very serious on the beach when they returned. Bond heads out to the beach to walk past the newlyweds cabin and towards the sea.

Bond's phone buzzes and he looks at it. "Damn it! M what are you doing out?"

Bond begins heading back towards the resort, picking up the pace as she disappears from the camera's view.

Olivia approaches the fire and heads turn in her direction. At first she does not recognize anyone but then Bob's face turns to her and smiles.

"Ahh it's the lovely English rose. Olivia come join us."

Bob stands and hands her a drink and grabs her arm guiding her to a seat beside him. The group's made up of many of the newcomers from Georgia and they are all in various stages of inebriation laughing and listening to music that someone brought with them.

"This is nice. Do you do this every night?"

The man to Olivia's left introduces himself as Nathan. "We do this on the beach in Georgia all the time so we thought we would do it here too. So you are the lovely Englishwoman that we've been told about."

"Hopefully I can live up to what has been said…good or bad."

The group laughs. A woman smiles at her and introduces herself as Jenny. "The charming Bob told us that you have a handsome husband and a guardian that watches over you…didn't bring them with you tonight? Are you rebelling against being a sheltered kept woman?"

"Oh I was just out for a walk…couldn't sleep. I don't have a keeper."

Bob frowns. "I wouldn't speak so soon darling….pst... everyone here comes her guardian angel now. Darling is that man your lover because he is always where you are?"

Olivia looks up to see Bond stalking towards the fire with a serious expression.

"NO! Why on earth would a young thing like him be interested in an old married woman?"

A man on the other side of Jenny speaks. "Because your gorgeous darlin…ain't difficult to see the attraction and your voice could melt butter. I'm Robert by the way."

Olivia smiles at him. "Thank you Robert and thank you all for the drink but I think I had better get back."

Bob smirks as he stands and helps Olivia up. "Here I thought I was being lucky tonight to see you without Jack…he called dibs on you when we first met... so I cannot entertain you when he is around…thought it was my lucky night and I was going to get you too myself for a while beautiful."

"Thanks for the drink Bob. I will see you tomorrow evening."

"Yes…until then. I will be breaking the bank but I'm going to buy you tomorrow just to piss off Jack if not your boy there. It is uncanny though."

"What is?"

"The way he always knows where you are so that he can swoop in and prevent any others to get to know you."

The truth is often more absurd than fiction so Olivia decides to use it for this situation. "I assure you that it is all a coincidence…that or he's my bodyguard and Nigel is paying him."

Bond stops his progress when he sees M stand and begin heading towards him. That Bob is with her and looking towards Bond…now he has to wait for her and ask how she explained him away this time…he hopes he's the lover again.

M walks slowly towards him seeming to ignore his presence but the entire group around the fire is waiting to see how they interact. Bond extends an arm towards her and she rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you bloody well kiss me for all the subtlety storming down the beach to find me exhibits."

"I thought you would never ask M." Bond leans down and kisses her quickly on the lips. M pulls away shocked.

"Bond! For christ sakes this is all I need. I told Bob you were not my lover but that Nigel may have paid you as my bodyguard."

They begin walking back towards the cabins hearing catcalls behind them from fire pit.

"Sorry M, how am I to keep your lies straight and what in the hell do you think you're doing out here wandering the beach at 1 am. It is time that you examine your lack of impulse control lately."

"ME! Impulse control! Don't take that tone with me! I wanted an update on work and you were not in your cabin. Lies…well there are only three and one of them is true."

"Oh and which one is that? The lover I hope."

"Would you stop that Bond. Bodyguard is the one I used tonight for Bob."

"Oh Bob…where is his other half Jack? I would think Jack would be put out by Bob moving in on his territory."

"Why do men become so territorial about women…no you can't talk to her because she belongs to so and so…ridiculous…it is only conversation not sex."

"Something ingrained in us…protection of the women folk from way back when marauders would come and take the women away."

"Where were you? Have you spoken to Tanner to let him know of your epic failure to stay in the shadows?"

"Yes, and work is fine…nothing crazy has happened and he is even keeping up with the paperwork. Q won the pool and Moneypenny's miffed about that."

"What pool?"

"The one that said I would only stay in the shadow such and such amount of time and why I would have to show myself."

"Q won…what did you say was the reason I found you?"

"That a man or men were threatening your person because they were coming on to you."

"Q guessed that!"

"Yes, he did…everyone knows how damn irresistible you are M…it was only a manner of time before trouble found you."

"I think trouble found me tonight as he stormed down the beach looking angry."

"Well, M you can not go out without me or Nigel…I would have said Marshall to at the beginning of this trip but not now. What is going on with that? Nigel seemed intense on the beach today."

"Marshall is not to touch me again and to work on his own marriage."

"I was checking on all the cabins when you went out the other direction. Do you want to come in for a drink…a movie…anything?"

"Bond…you have to stop this."

"Why?"

"I told you why and it's bloody obvious…I'm a married woman and far too old for the likes of you."

"The likes of me? What's that suppose to mean? I'm too dangerous for the woman who had a roll in making me dangerous?"

"Quit being obtuse…you know quite well that is not what I mean…I swear you do this just to create an argument where none is required…is this why you cost us more than another agent in the service…you just naturally piss people off."

"I just like to see the flush in your face when you get flustered and angry. I will walk you back to your husband…why does this happen every night? Trudging along with the woman I want to take to my bed to escort her safely home to another man…unrequited love is a bitch, M."

"Well, so am I. Stop being so bloody dramatic! I order you to go to the bar now and find a woman to spend some time with to clear the clutter of cobwebs out of your brain so you can think straight tomorrow."

"I can't do that…I need to stay by you and make sure Bob did not follow you back or any of the others."

"Don't be ridiculous and I made that an order 007."

"You just want to see if I will do it…as a test…see if I will bed another while professing love for you. That's not going to happen on this trip…I am yours."

"Bond…you are too bloody stubborn."

"Just like you M and dangerous, even sexy I've been told…we are very much alike. Does it excite you as much as it does me?"

Bond grabs her arms and makes her face him.

"Not again Bond…last night took some explanation to Nigel. There will be no doorstep k…"

Bond's mouth covered her's again in a gentle kiss. M pulls away again but slaps him this time with an angry look on her face.

"I said no! Stop taking every advantage that you can to do that!"

"I have to keep trying M…it is who I am and what I do….trust me M, you love that about me, it is why I always get the job done."

"Yes, but at what cost?"

"Goodnight M…sweet dreams."

Dream he knows will be filled with him and his constant advances...M should fire him but then who could she trust as much as she does him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they relax and begin to get ready for cocktail hour at 5pm. Marshall and Joe drop by their cabin on the way to the resort. Joe and Marshall both look nice. Josephine is in a long green dress and Marshall a blue suit.

Nigel lets them in the cabin as they wait for Olivia to come out of the bedroom. Nigel is in a nice dark grey suit and plays host while they wait for Olivia.

Olivia comes out in a lovely blue wrap dress with a plunging neck line. The skirt goes to just to under her knees and show off her legs nicely with matching blue heels.

Nigel smiles at his beautiful wife and hands her a drink. Marshall chokes on his drink when he sees Olivia.

"You look lovely Olivia."

"Thank you Marshall. You two look lovely also, green becomes you Joe."

"I know, I always say that those with red hair should wear little else. I say I am beginning to get excited for this event."

Nigel smiles and looks at his brother. "Yes, it will be very interesting. Here is your money for the auction dear."

They finish the drinks and they leave to go to the resort.

They enter the hall and sign in. Each person is given a coloured card with a number. Bond enters the hall before M and family they explain the table rules. Bond charms Barbara into looking at the list and changing his place to the same table as M.

The enter the hall and Joan and Barbara greet them and explain that they will be eating at the table identified by the colour card they have. They break up all the groups up evenly with three men and three females per table.

They mingle with groups at the bar and speak with those they have met before and the newcomers. Olivia notices Bond in his trademark grey suit as he meets her eyes and salutes her with his drink.

Bond sees them enter and it is hard not to notice M, she outshines the rest of the women here and many of them hate her for it. Some of the women roll their eyes and begin whispering about the four Mansfield's.

Joan is the MC for the event and calls for attention and asks them all to find their table and introduce themselves to their table. Nigel escorts Olivia to her table and looks over to see Bond coming over.

"I guess your man has other talents and was able to get the same table as you my dear."

"Not uncommon dear, it is his job. Behave yourself Nigel remember who you will be taking home tonight."

They chuckle and Nigel kisses her cheek and then moves off to find his table. Bond holds out a chair for M to sit beside him on his right.

M turns to see what is wrong as a low growl emits from Bond. Jack sits down on the right of M.

"Well, look who's the lucky man to get the blue table. Mr. Bond, I'm surprised to see you here…I was under the impression that they separated groups that know each other."

"I am not with this dear lady's group. I am merely from the same Island."

They introduce themselves to two other ladies an another man. Jane's married and from Georgia and so is Nathan. Doris who they met on the boat is the third lady at the table.

Olivia notices that Nigel is sitting beside June…these tables seem to be organized by cronyism but she cannot complain because Bond obviously negotiated his way to her side.

"M you look stunning tonight…the women are beside themselves with jealousy. M you exude self-assured style and class."

"Thank you Bond and you look nice too."

The group eats dinner, drinks wine and shares amusing travel tales. Bond stakes physical possession of M by keeping his body slightly turned in her direction and placing his hand on the back of her chair.

Jack notices and is nothing but a gentleman. Jack's time is spent speaking with Jane from Atlanta. The dinner's cleared and the tables moved to make way for the dance and auction part.

Joan takes the stage to explain the rules for the upcoming auction and the charity chosen for the proceeds. "The number on the card given is the order for the auction and there are 23 women and 23 men thanks to a few volunteers from the resort who are under the age of 50 so we expect some large bidding for these handsome young men."

Applause…

_We will begin soon so make sure you have your wallets ready. Our participants are from Florida, Georgia, Jamaica and England. This is a wonderful way to make new friends and support a good cause. After you are auctioned off please meet with your buyer and arrange for your day together within the next week. Bid often on many people as the rules have now changed and if you are very generous and would like more than one day companion you may win more than one person. _

Applause…

_I know that on this occasion that we have married couples who are related…the two Mansfield couples and the Parsons therefore we have amended the rules to make it fair. No spouse nor ones in-laws may bid on a person. The highest achieving female and male will win the prize of the use of a yacht for 12 hours as donated by the resort for doing this charity fun event._

Applause…

Joe looks shocked and outraged that her plans have fallen through. Marshall smiles at her and pats her hand. "Dear it will be fine…think of it as making a close new friend."

Nigel whispers in Olivia's ear. "I told Marshall that they are swingers but Joe has no idea yet…do you want to tell her?"

"What...sure leave me to tell her the difficult part."

Olivia stands with Nigel, Joe and Marshall and they compare numbers. Joe has 20, Nigel 39, Marshall 25 and Olivia has 40. Bond moves to the group and Joe smiles and asks him his number.

"45, I'm the last man standing. Good luck in the bidding…I still say team Britain makes the most money…with you two lovely ladies how can we not."

Joe beams at the compliment. "Mr. Bond you are an incorrigible flirt…I daresay you will be the biggest draw of the night."

Nigel laughs. "You are so right Joe…there will be no doubt that the ladies will be saving their money for Mr. Bond."

Olivia pulls Joe aside because Nigel and Marshall are too cowardly to explain what this event is all about.

"Joe, I need to discuss something important with you. Jack approached me on the boat trip the other day and told me that these groups that we have spent time with are swingers. I didn't feel the need to mention it before because you came up with the plan that we buy each other but now…"

"Oh…Olivia I know all about it from Joan and Barbara. We had a long chat about the merits of open marriage past a certain age and being widowed or divorced. How that staying in these groups guarantees a certain amount of safety and an active social life."

Olivia felt as though she'd been struck dumb for a second. "And you are all right with the situation?"

"Well…to tell you the truth Olivia. Marshall and I are trying to revitalize our lives and maybe this will help insert a little jealous competition…I mean he is still an attractive man but he's a bore…golf and the club are all he ever wants to do."

"I have to admit that I'm shocked Joe. I never knew…"

"Tosh…Olivia you did too…nothing gets by you and I know about the fight between the two of them. Marshall has always had a crush on you and being around each other has inspired him to open up more about what he feels…he keeps everything so bottled up. We are so very English aren't we?"

Olivia laughs. "Yes, we are…very much so."

"Who will you be bidding on Olivia?"

"I don't know yet…likely Bob and Jack since I know them the best. I met Nathan tonight and he is very amusing. Robert has that lovely southern accent and is very handsome."

"The one in the black suit? He is attractive…come introduce me."

Joe grabs Olivia's hand and drags her over to where Robert and Nathan are chatting with others.

Olivia's amused and thrilled that Joe is opening her view of life and is to do something like this. It will shock Marshall maybe pleasantly so. Who would have though that something like this would unlock another level of Joe' personality.

Olivia taps Robert on the shoulder.

"Well, well gorgeous your back! Who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Robert I would like to introduce you to my sister in-law Josephine."

"How do you do Josephine, I am Robert and this is Nathan."

Pleasantries are exchanged as the music begins and an announcement is made.

_Could we please have the first group numbers 1-6 up to the front to get organized and the dance will begin after the auction is complete and before everyone has had too much to drink._

Laughter and applause….

Nigel sneaks up behind Olivia and whispers in her ear. "I get the first dance…don't forget that dear."

Olivia leans back into him as his arms encase her. "Always my dear. Come meet some new people."

"Robert, Nathan this is my husband Nigel."

"Hello It's nice to meet some of the men that are going to take my wife and sister in-law away from us for a day."

They all laugh.

The auction is about to begin as the first man comes to the front. He's auctioned off for $50 and applause. It continues and their friend Jack comes up to the front as he twirls about to get a reaction.

Olivia holds up her hand to bid 25 and Jack winks at her.

Joe leans in as the bidding goes higher. "Olivia really…him…he is such a…well he is too presumptuous."

The bidding goes up to 100 and Olivia turns to Joe.

"Joe is that a bee in your hair?"

"What! Where?"

Joe swings her hand up to her head as the auctioneer acknowledges her bid.

"Sold to Josephine Mansfield."

Applause and absolute shock from Joe.

Olivia moves away from her a quickly as possible laughing as she runs into Bond's smiling face.

"What did you do? Tell Joe there was something in her hair."

M has tears spilling from her eyes as she turns to see Marshall purchase Barbara for $100.

"My god this could be a fun evening after all."

"So who is Nigel going to buy?"

"Likely Jane the one that was flirting with him on the boat."

Joan calls for the next group and they begin again. Bob is in this group and M makes the first bid. It continues to rise and the woman from the fire last night buys him for $125.

A young man from the resort comes to the front amid cat calls and much cheering. M makes an offer at $75 which is quickly trounced. He goes for $300.

"M…how many do you plan on bidding on?"

"I'm just helping the charity along Bond and if your price goes beyond the thousand I brought you will have to lend me unless you want to go to someone else?"

"Not on your life ma'am."

The two of them move back towards the front centre hoping Joe's ire has dissipated. Nigel smiles at them. "Joe is up next."

Josephine Mansfield is up and advertised as the first of the English group to get auctioned off. Joe smiles broadly and curtseys to the audience. The bidding starts and Bond is the first to bid $25. Marshall and Nigel look at him with matching eyebrows raised.

"It's for charity."

M laughs at him but encourages him none the less to drive up the value of Joe. The bidding is at $100 and Bond bids again for $125.

"Be careful Bond or you might just win." M whispers at him through the side of her mouth.

Nigel laughs. "Better you than me mate."

Joe beams at James for being a bidder as his interest is inspiring others to drive the amount up. In the end Joe's sold to Nathan for $350 the highest amount yet.

Marshall cheers as do Nigel, Bond and Olivia. Bond winks at them. "I told you team Britain will win this one tonight."

They all laugh. Marshall kisses Joe on the cheek as she beams in absolute pleasure.

"My goodness this is certainly good for the old ego…Marshall dear you will be up soon so make yourself look big…you already look handsome."

Marshall smiles at his wife and Olivia thinks there may just be hope for the two of them yet.

Another young man goes up and ties Joe's value as cheers go up. Bond brings serving person over with a tray of drinks for the team.

Spirits are high as Marshall goes up to the front standing tall and proud.

_Here is the fist man from England he is the tall and handsome Marshall Mansfield._

Bidding is furious and Marshall sells for $400 dollars to the MC Joan.

Olivia wonders if it was planned by Josephine, Marshall buys Barbara and Joan buys him…they are both friends of Joe's…honestly nothing would surprise her.

The auction goes on and Nigel will be up soon. M wishes she could control who was going to bid on him but she can't.

_Here we have the younger of the handsome Mansfield brothers. Nigel Mansfield from London England._

The bidding for Nigel is furious and he quickly surpasses 500 as Jane, Doris, Kate and Kelly from the boat trip attempt to out bid each other for a day with Nigel.

To the great applause of the room Nigel goes for $550 and Kate is the winner.

Bond congratulates Nigel when he returns to the group. Olivia beams proudly at her husband as the action continues. Bond and Olivia have not bought anyone yet so they bid periodically to participate.

Olivia is getting nervous for her turn which she knows is ridiculous but still.

_Now for the second of our lovely English ladies I introduce Olivia Mansfield._

There are cat calls and numbers shouted before the auctioneer has the opportunity to start. Bond waits patiently for the clamour to die down.

They start at the beginning and Nathan starts trying for both English ladies. Jack, Bob, Robert and other men that have barely seen M before. The bidding surpasses $600 with Bob in the lead. James raises his hand for $650. Robert turns to look at him and frowns.

The bidding passes $700 as the crowd hushes and Nigel frowns at the rabid interest in his wife. Bond knew he was right about how much M would fetch at auction and he brought plenty to make sure he won.

Robert calls to the auctioneer. "1000 dollars for the beautiful English rose."

Bond raises his hand and calls out to the auctioneer "1100 dollars."

The crowd is silent and M looks flushed and embarrassed by all the attention. M is use to commanding a room but this event is all about thinly veiled sexual attraction under the guise of a charity event.

Bob shouts. "$1200."

Jack makes it $1300 and Robert tops him with $1400 as the competition becomes personal.

James rolls his eyes and says, "$1500."

The crowd gasps and looks at him and back at the diminutive lady in the spotlight. Bond keeps his eyes focused on M who has a fake smile fixed on her lovely face.

Nigel comes beside Bond. "Don't let her get away son…I will supplement you if you need it."

"I brought 2000 pounds for this occasion."

"Well, you are prepared…how did you know?"

Bond turned to look Nigel in the eyes.

"Look at her…how could I not?"

I was at that moment that Nigel Mansfield knew without a shadow of a doubt that James Bond is in love with his wife.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nigel sighs. "Should I be worried about this lad? Marshall told me you're Olivia's lover but I gave her the benefit of the doubt."

The auctioneer called out for more bids but it ended and Bond won Olivia for $1500 dollars and cheers from the audience. Luckily he exchanged his money in the morning.

Jack called foul claiming that Bond was in cahoots with her husband but Joan claimed it was fair as he was not her husband nor brother in-law.

"Nigel your wife has rebuked all my advances and all you really need to know is that I would die for her and practically have in the line of duty."

"I take it that you have not given up trying...that is rather ungentlemanly of you."

"I only need to act like a gentleman for my job...I am far from that in reality."

"You are a dangerous man Mr. Bond but not to Olivia I trust?"

"Never...you have my word."

"But you will not give me your word to stop your pursuit of my wife."

"No...I will never give up on her...sorry...I know that makes me a bastard but...I just can't...she means..."

"Olivia is stubborn beyond belief and she doesn't believe you does she?"

"No...and she loves you Nigel."

"Yes...thank god she does but infidelity can take many forms and Olivia loves you too...she would never have claimed you as a lover if she didn't."

Marshall and Joe come over and join them as Olivia moves through the crowd.

Joe moves to meet her and Bond heads towards the front to get ready for his turn to be auctioned off.

"Olivia…what a surprise…and a brilliant idea to have James bid on you now you can have a lovely day with him without worry….I say I have no idea what I will do for a day with Jack and Nathan…but you are the belle of the ball so far….$1500 I've never seen anything like it. I've done at least 5 charity auctions and that would be the total for the entire event."

"Thank you Joe…I'm very surprised."

Bob, Jack and Robert come over to greet her. Jack looks put out. "That was exciting and I still think something is going on that the only Brit that's not a relative won you while he is standing beside your husband."

Joe defended Olivia. "If anything this is all a surprise for us also, we had plans to bid on each others spouses but Joan said that was unacceptable at the start so this was not in any way planned. You must understand that we are not part of your lifestyle and the thought is somewhat intimidating to us. Mr. Bond won fairly and raised a lot of money for a good cause."

Robert nodded. "You're right ma'am we apologize we are just sore losers. We will all have fun for day out with our guests."

The action starts up again after the dramatic event of Olivia's sale dies down.

Olivia feels embarrassed by the attention but relieved that Bond did win. Now she must purchase him.

Marshall looks at his little brother. "I told you it was not me you should be worried about…that man is her lover she admitted it to me and you know it's true. I just don't understand why you allow her to make it so obvious…you know about it but it doesn't bother you?"

"What would you have me do divorce her? Since when have I ever **allowed** her to do or be anything that she doesn't want too. I love her and we've been married over 40 years. Besides I had an affair and turnabout is fair play wouldn't you say?"

"Nigel…I had no idea? When? With who?"

"Details are not important. Let's just enjoy the evening and see what happens."

_Now for the last man of the evening. He is the young man who just spent $1500 on his countrywoman so let's raise even more money for the handsome Mr. James Bond._

Cheers and Applause…

Bond stands at attention in the spotlight looking dashing as the women swarm the front. Nigel moves to stand by Olivia.

"Will you just wait and see how the bidding goes before starting?"

"Yes…I hope the money we have will suffice."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Nigel?"

"That Bond is in love with you."

Olivia's eyes widen as she looks into the concerned face of her husband.

"I told Marshall that as a ruse…you know that the truth is often stranger than fiction. I am not sleeping with Bond and I told you that. If you do not believe me then what Nigel? What do you want from me? A divorce…throw it all away for an implied indiscretion. I didn't divorce you 15 years ago."

"I know but it hurts to think that you are…connected to such a desirable young man at this stage of our lives. I believe you that you are not yet lovers but Bond...he is in love with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way Bond looked at you during that auction…Bond will not give up on you."

"What did he say?"

"He said…_just look at her how could I not_…"

Olivia looked confused without the full context of the conversation but the bidding is furious and up to $700 in the blink of an eye. The women are becoming almost vicious about surging forward bickering and yelling bids.

Nigel frowns as he looks at Bond standing magnificently handsome in the spotlight. Even with the light in his face he finds Olivia with his eyes.

"You better move to the front love if you want to make sure to buy him. Bond brought 2000 pounds and converted it to buy you so you can always ask him for a loan."

"2000! Really?"

"That is your value to him…get up there before he begins panicking but remember I still get the first dance."

"Just you remember Nigel who you're going home with tonight while chatting up Jane and Kate."

Nigel smiled and winked at her as she turned and moved forward into the throng of women.

The bidding as just made $950. Bond is getting concerned that M is not in the group at the front but then he sees her move her way through the crowd and he wiggles his eyebrow at her and there is a collective sigh from the audience.

Olivia raises her hand and says $1000 and the crowed turns towards the lovely English voice and it's owner as many frown.

_He already bought her you think the least she could do is give the rest of us a chance. They must be an item...does that mean her husband is up for grabs...you think?_

Olivia overhears this but no other bids are given and Joan declares Olivia the winner. The two of them made the most money and get the use of the yacht for two days if they wish.

The clamour of the auction ends. Joan makes the announcement that the money will be collected from all the participants in the foyer before the dance begins.

Bond escorts M to the foyer to pay and Nigel follows to pay his.

M whispers to him. "Bond you may have to loan me some as I think I went over budget considering Nigel has to pay for his date also."

Bond hands her $500 dollars out of his pocket.

Nigel smiles at them and moves to pay for Bond and Jane. The total is $1400. Olivia hands $100 back to Bond and he moves to pay for Olivia.

Joan is so pleased to take the money and congratulates the two of them for being the biggest earners for the charity. She hands them both cards that get them the use of the yacht for the day's they choose.

Nigel pulls Olivia back into the hall to share a dance as Bond pauses to speak to Marshall as he pays for Joe and himself.

"So you're going to take my dear sister in-law away for two days on a yacht. I don't see why my brother is so calm about this but I do hope you will look after her Bond."

"I will, and no harm will come to her, that is why I'm here."

Marshall crooks his eyebrow at Bond and remembers the conversation he had on the plane with Olivia.

"Is that why you're really here?"

Bond just stares at Marshall.

"I got it all wrong…she was covering for you…a man in black."

Bond face turns to a scowl.

"No…no need to say anything…I've always had an inkling why she is working so late in life but I am not wrong that there is something more between the two of you…Nigel knows this also. Don't worry…the secret is safe…I will not speak of this again and I understand why price was no object. One, because of your job and two, because she is Olivia."

"Really Mr. Mansfield I have no idea what you are talking about. I am just the illegitimate nephew that will make sure no harm will come to her while she is on vacation."

Marshall chuckles and shakes his head with a clearer picture of why this craziness is swirling around his brother's wife.

Nigel and Olivia move around the dance floor holding each other closely.

"This next few days will be interesting my dear...what with you and a young handsome lover who obviously wants you and me with two women that want to try out an Englishman."

"So here we are Nigel, at a crossroad of indecision...each of us wondering what the other is going to do...how we will justify our own actions."

"I have no regrets of the life we have together and we still have tonight my dear…and all that goes with it."

"Nigel you naughty boy are you trying to get me to leave the dance early?"

"No just enticing you for later my love."

In between dances they go to the bar and have a drink or two before going out to the dance floor again.

Bond stays in the dark corners of the room drinking and watches them dance together. The constriction in his chest is getting more and more difficult to ignore. He admitted out loud to M's bloody husband that he wants her...she is going to kill him when she finds out.

Being around M this often is hypnotic and these…feelings of intense…desire...increase daily. Bond needs a bloody mission to get away and work out some pent-up aggression.

M switches partners and Robert swings her around the dance floor holding her to tightly from what Bond can see. Bond's approached by a woman who asks him to dance and Bond agrees to get closer to M.

The music changes and Bond grabs M's hand in his and she smiles at him. M's small smirk like smile almost breaks him in half. He breathes in her scent as they sway to the music...he thanks god it is a slow song.

Bond pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "I don't think we have ever shared a dance before…work never really invites the 00's to formal functions."

"No that would be too dangerous."

"I can feel how dangerous it is being this close to you now."

"James...you have to stop this."

"How do you suggest I change the way I feel about you...just remember the restraint I'm showing to Nigel considering how dangerous a man I actually am."

"Bond...never ever...threaten my.."

"I'm not...I would never hurt the old man...you know that. I mean that I have hardly put my A game into this seduction out of respect to Nigel. Who do you usually dance with at those stuffy functions if Nigel can not attend?"

"Tanner quite often…members of parliament and committees…the prime minister. Your A game?"

"Really and do any of them get a little too…comfortable with you? You will know my A game when you see it M."

"No…not really…not for years now. Old age has its advantages. How will I identify this A game of yours? Men don't usually make passes at women as old at their mother or grandmother Bond."

"Fools the lot of them. You will identify my A game by the fact you are gathering your clothes of the floor after..."

"You think highly of your abilities where I am concerned. If I had said yes about my dance partners taking liberties what would you have done?"

"Made a list in my head and visited them when we get back to scare them from ever touching you again."

"What about the ones I dance with tonight?"

"I've already warned most and ushered them away from you so they know their place by now."

"I saw you talking to Marshall…what was that about?"

"He told me he knows we are not really lovers and to look after you. I said that was my job and he surmised what it is I am here for…man in black he called me…what does your brother in-law know about your work?"

"Marshall mentioned to me on the plane that he is rather observant and that over the years he had noticed the guards and add that to the fact I'm over retirement age and he deduced the department but I silenced him and said we will never speak of it."

"Nigel and Marshall have an inkling about what they should not…you are walking on the dangerous side but I do understand. Over the years how many times can you claim you just work for the government when you have to whisk off to Bolivia or Italy on a moments notice with armed men in black limousines coming to collect you. I would be damn impossible for your family not to guess what you do. If you were high up in the administration you would be on TV and you are rarely caught by camera."

"When I was younger I said I sold insurance and then people would stop asking, but once you reach retirement that goes out the window."

The song stops and Jack taps Bond on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

"Keep your hands steady higher than her waist mate and there will be no problem."

"Olivia dear…who are you married to? Nigel or this overprotective guardian?"

Olivia laughs it off and takes Jack's hand and they begin to dance.

Bond asks Josephine for a spin around the dance floor and she obliges. "Oh James you dance very well. I never asked before but what is it that you do...for employment?"

"Oh I'm in insurance."

"Well you must do very well for yourself to have spent what you did on a day with my dear sister in-law. Not that I don't think Olivia is wonderful...she has the most amazing eyes and has kept herself well for her age."

"She certainly has...and her eyes...well they say that they are the windows to the soul."

The evening rolls along peacefully as couples form and people begin to leave early some of the purchasers hooking up early with the ones they bought at auction.

Olivia looks around for Nigel after dancing with Bob. Joe is dancing with Nathan and chatting away. Marshall approaches and holds out a hand for her. Olivia gives him a wane smile and they take a turn around the dance floor.

"I have to apologize to you Olivia…I understand a bit better why things are going the way they are. I was wrong to try to get you to leave my brother for me, destroying both our marriages in the process. I will work on my relationship instead of being jealous about the one you have with Nigel."

"I find it amusing that everyone idolized the relationship we have…we rarely see each other…my work consumes me and always has…if it wasn't for his understanding and me not leaving him for cheating we would not be together now. The children care for him far more than I and if anything ever happens to him I will likely never see them again. This is the first time we have gone anywhere in over 5 years."

"Well, when you put it that way I'm glad I'm not in a relationship with you."

"Thanks Marshall…what a charming thing to say...thanks for that."

"No, I mean if I were in one with you I would not have the patience to deal with being away from you that much…Joe and I on the other hand spend too much bloody time in the same house together and that is not good either."

"So we are both looking for that happy medium between life and marriage."

"Exactly…my brother is still the luckiest man in London."

"That is not the first time I've heard that this trip…I wonder if he is aware that he is?"

"Yes, he is…the smug little bastard that he is."

They laugh and go sit down for a bit to rest their feet. Nigel and Joe come to join them.

Joe flops into a chair. "I for one am pooped…is everyone settled on their days out so we can get back to deciding what we will be doing for the rest of the week?"

Nigel smiles. "I took tomorrow off and will be with Jane on Monday and Kate Tuesday that way the rest of the week is ours."

"I did the same with Joan and Barbara."

"I don't know how to manage a day with that Jack…but he wants to go on Monday and Nathan Tuesday or Wednesday."

James walks over to the group having danced with a very touchy woman named Tracy.

"James when are you taking my wife off my hands for two days? We are trying to make our plans for the rest of the week?"

"I'm not sure. Ma'am when do you want to take the boat out for a spin?"

"I don't know…I suppose weather permitting Monday and Tuesday as that seems the times everyone else has chosen."

"Sounds good. I am going back to my cabin now before they can drag me out to the dance floor again."

They laugh and agree so the five make their way back after a long night of excitement and dancing.

"Nigel carry me home…my feet hurt."

"Why do you wear such heels when we go out?"

"Because…as Joe says I can't abide being short."

The rest of them dissolve into laughter and Olivia stops to remove her heels, they will be useless in the sand anyway.

Bond stands in front of her and bends down slightly. "Jump up m'lady and I will carry you home."

M smiles at him wondering for a second if she should and then jumps on his back and puts her arms around his neck. She spent too much time dancing and is more than a little drunk as they all are. Even Joe is giggling like a school girl.

Nigel looks at Bond with his wife on his back. "Better you than me mate…my back couldn't take it."

"Nigel…are you calling me fat?"

"No darling I'm saying I'm not as young and strong as your boy here."

James drops M off at her cabin says goodnight and goes back to his cabin to shower and get ready for bed. Sleep escapes him.. thinking about M…again. Two whole days he gets with her without anyone else on a yacht.

Suddenly Bond is feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He has another drink and listens to the waves on the beach.

Bond's phone beeps…the cameras caught movement outside M's cabin. Bond bolts through his door and runs to the cabin slowing as he approaches. He walks around the back side to the bedroom window and he thinks he can make out shapes in the bed.

Bond continues around the back of the cabin towards the front patio that looks out on the beach. He sees a shadow move as his heart rate increases, ready for trouble. The person moves from the around the patio and into the moonlight.

M is standing gazing at the sea in the moonlight in just her bare feet and her black negligée. Her white head glowing silver from the moon. James involuntarily gasps and holds very still. If she turns to her left she will see him.

"Who's there? Bond is that you skulking about again?"

Bond's heart jumps at her voice. Damn it don't turn around he wants to just watch her...not scare her back to Nigel.

M looks annoyed and walks towards him shadowed in the corner, either completely comfortable with her state of undress or she has forgotten about it completely.

Bond winks at M and smirks as M realizes that she is standing near to naked in front of him.

M suddenly realizes her state of undress but refuses to do anything more than blush…damn him for these nocturnal visits.

"So you're still playing peeping Tom, James? You've tried to see me in this again since the beginning of the week. I hope I've provided enough to add to your report for back home."

"I would never put these details in a report but if you would allow me to take photographic evidence of that nightdress I would gladly keep it in my private collection."

"Bond you're fired and so is Tanner…go back to London now and clean out your locker."

"You can't mean that M. Tanner and I always get the job done and we…have a lovely couple of days coming up together…alone on a yacht and I for one would rather you shoot me here than miss out on my two days alone with you."

"I am having none of this nonsense while we are on the boat or you're fired for grossly inappropriate behaviour. Forget your A game forget the constant flirtations there will me no seduction of you're boss do I make myself clear?"

There's a noise coming from the beach house. Bond froze and so did M. A shadow appears at the patio door and M turns and physically pushes Bond back around the corner of the cabin.

"What is going on out here?"

"Nigel!…I couldn't sleep."

"Olivia? Why did I hear voices?"

"I was unable to sleep and so I came out here…I heard a noise and…"

"Come back to bed… I think I know how to tire you out again my love."

"Oh, Nigel…you're becoming naughtier and naughtier the longer we stay here."

"I know…I'm such a dirty old man."

Nigel leans down and pulls her into a deep kiss pushing her up against the cold glass of the sliding door. Bond is likely the reason she is out here and he wants to stake his claim in front of the lad.

Olivia disengages from him as she hears a quiet groan from where a certain agent is hiding. She smiles to herself and grabs her husband's hand pulling him back into their cabin.

Turnabout is fair play and M has overheard Bond seduce women on the job. On a few occasions when he hasn't turned his com off she had to sit through the entire show with Tanner of all people. At least she didn't audibly groan and kept her composure as she watched Tanner's ears turn a bright red colour.

Olivia needs to spend quality time with her husband before disappearing for two days with Bond on a yacht. She really hopes Bond will respect her wishes enough to keep his hands to himself. What is she going to do about him and his constant flirtations.

Olivia moans into Nigel's kiss quickly focusing on the moment…the rest will sort itself out later.

Damn…The constriction in his chest return as Bond watches Nigel kissing her and imagining him taking her back to bed. Bond wants her to bring the negligée on the boat…maybe he will have to sneak in and pack it for M tomorrow night…or he will send for a new one for her in town tomorrow.

Bond actually likes Nigel but he is in love with his wife...

Unrequited love is a bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunday they wake up late nursing slight hangovers and spending the day napping and recovering from the events of the auction.

Nigel has been fielding phone calls from Kate and June who are bouncing different ideas for a day out together. Monday June and Nigel will be doing a half round of golf in the morning, lunch and a trip to town.

Kate is less decisive and Nigel suggests walks on the beach and a sea fishing trip. Olivia smirks as she hears her husband plan his dates.

Bond knocks on the patio door and M exits the cabin and closes it and sits in a lounge chair. Bond does the same.

"Nigel sleeping?"

"No on the phone with his new lady friends and making plans for the next two days."

"That is why I am here…and I could no longer stand not being around you. How was the rest of your evening M?"

"I'm surprised you want to know the details…you seemed a bit put out about it last night…it was fantastic by the way."

"You don't play fair M…I was unable to get the image of you in that negligée out of my mind's eye."

"Enough Bond. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I have made all the arrangements and will be going into town for supplies shortly so I came to ask you to stay here while I'm gone."

"What kind of supplies or should I be afraid to ask?"

"Booze, food and sunscreen the regular items. I convinced them that we do not need to hire a captain because I am a Commander in the Royal Navy. They have navigation charts on the ship so where would you like to go?"

"Why don't we go around the Island…do we have the time to visit different towns and beaches?"

"Yes, I think we do. Why M I think your actually starting to look forward to our excursion."

"It will be an adventure…I'm starting to get bored with sitting on the same beach."

"I will be off now but do not leave the cabin while I'm gone…I will know if you do, remember the magic phone…and keep those drapes closed to your bedroom because one of the camera's pointed directly into the room."

"I wonder who's idea that was? You would think it would make you uncomfortable watching geriatric people make love."

"It does but it has nothing to do with your age…I do enjoy the sounds you make when your excited. I plan on eventually being the one you're making them for."

"Bond! Stop it…you need help...when was your last psych evaluation?"

"Two months ago didn't you read the report? Tsk…tsk …M and here I thought you prided yourself on knowing every detail on your 00's lives."

"Some of your information is so similar to 005's that I forget who is who."

"Really…005 wants to sleep with you too…I will have to kill him to eliminate the competition."

"Go…leave now before I fire you for the tenth time this week."

"STAY HERE with your husband…try to stay out of the bedroom will you…for all your protestations of age you act like a couple of horny teens."

"You should have seen us packing before we left…the vacation revved up before we left dreary old London."

"TMI… M…TMI."

"What is TMI?"

"Too much information."

"Ahhh I often have to listen to your pick up lines on missions and they could use some work…it's a good thing you're pretty or you would fail horribly at seduction. Someone really dropped the ball when they were teaching you seduction technics."

"M you think I'm pretty? I manage seduction just fine thank you very much."

"This from the 00 who told me I was old and stubborn on a moonlit walk and still expects to work his way into my bed."

"Where there is a will there is a way."

Nigel opened the door to join them.

"Making your plans?"

"Yes and it is all ready to go for tomorrow morning at 8 if that is good with you, ma'am."

"Fine I will see you then. When do you leave for golf tomorrow dear?"

"T-off time is 8 so I will be leaving by 7."

"I will be off to go get supplies so please stay here while I'm gone."

M stands beside Nigel and he places his arm around her shoulder.

"We will find something to occupy our time won't we dear?"

M chuckles as Bond grimaces and turns to walk away. "Yes, we will dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond arrives promptly at 7.30 to collect M. She opens the door and lets him in as she walks back to the bedroom to gather her bag.

Bond follows her in. "So this is what it looks like from inside."

M laughs and points at the open drapes. "I like the sunlight through the window…and to give you a show now and then."

Bond hops on the bed. "So do you want to make love to me here before we go so that I can have a recording of it for later?"

M rolls her eyes. "Get up Bond let's go."

Bond takes her bag and they lock up the cabin and walk to the resort. They make it to the docks and climb aboard a beautiful yacht. Bond releases the moorings and they get going. They head out to sea.

M goes down below and changes into her swimsuit and notices a gift bag on the bed beside where Bond tossed her bag. She looks inside and pulls out the tissue paper to see a red silk dress slip vintage 1940's style. It's in her size.

"Do you like it M?"

M gasps in surprise. "Bond you scared me half to death…shouldn't you be driving the boat?"

"Auto pilot's set and we are at low cruising speed we could stay down her for another hour before I need to alter course."

Bond trails his fingers down from her cheek to her neck, collar-bone, to her bear shoulder, with such a look of longing that it takes M's breath away. Her heart is beating hard in her chest and she cannot bare to look in his eyes.

"Don't…is this slip is for me? Bond you cannot…I told you…why will you not listen to reason?"

"Because I want you so much…M…so very much…what are you feeling? Right now in this moment…we're alone…no one need ever know what happens here…I will never tell a soul if that is what concerns you."

"I'm confused…why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you…you damn stubborn woman. Please…let me make love to you."

"Let's go up top I want to lie in the sun…you can put the sunscreen you bought to good use."

Bond looks disappointed but nods and follows her up the stairs to the deck.

M lies out on her stomach on a lounge chair and Bond sits beside her with the sunscreen. He rubs the lotion on her back and legs.

"What can I get you to drink M? I bought some champagnes for the voyage."

"It is barely 10 am do you plan on getting me plastered before lunch?"

"Well, I want to see you in that slip tonight as the sun sets on the sea…so alcohol might help me in that task."

M laughs. "A mineral water with lime or lemon if you brought some."

"Of course I did…gin and tonic is nothing without them."

Bond brings her the drink and sits beside her looking out at the sea. Bond hears a beep and goes into his bag and grabs his phone.

_Tanner…Hello how is every thing? M and I are on a two-day cruse and yes she is still fine. I will talk to you tomorrow._

"I'm amazed you still get reception out here."

"Q…need I say more. I still can look at the cabins through a satellite connection also."

"I don't suppose you have a laptop that you will allow me to use to check work while we are out here."

"Not a chance M…drinking, eating, swimming and lovemaking are the only things we can do…and dance…we have music if you want it on."

"That sounds nice, find something relaxing to listen too."

Bond moves to the radio and turns it on and finds an appropriate station.

Bond checks the charts and finds a cove and a private beach for them to share lunch and a bottle of champagne. They eat and explore the cove before swimming back to the boat and setting sail again.

Bond's has his phone recharging ion the deck and it suddenly rings. He frowns knowing somethings wrong because Tanner already checked on M today.

_Hello…not a good time for it but when is it ever….where…we can be there in less than 2 hours…well we are together on a boat what the hell do you want me to do leave her abandoned on a beach….I bloody well know that Tanner….no I never thought I would be bringing the boss along on a mission…are you sure there is no one in Kingston that can take care of this? ….I see a simple extraction…will there be a clean up crew ready?…You don't want the kidnappers alive do you?….Of coarse there is something strange going on they bloody well realized we are here on vacation. I am increasing speed now and I will get her to stay onboard at the marina in Kingston. Yes…I will be careful. Bye._

Bond sighs and sees M watching him carefully. "I take it you heard that?"

"Enough to know they need a 00 for an extraction in Kingston. What are we up against?"

"We are up against nothing I am getting a member of our esteemed government out of a kidnapping. You m'lady are guarding the get away vehicle."

"I will be your back up…I can help…who is he and has anyone claimed responsibility."

"No ransom yet and it's a Mr. Graves from department of revenue. Sounds a bit unnecessary unless the man messed with the wrong woman and it is revenge motivated."

Bond goes down to the cabin and brings up a duffel bag. He opens it and begins checking over his equipment. He hands a pistol to M.

"Here how well can you use this to defend yourself?"

"Not well I'm afraid…hence the need for annoying bodyguards."

"I'm not annoying…admit it you love me…"

M rolls her eyes and looks at the pistol.

"M why don't I teach you how to use this while we travel"

"I can't shoot anything on a moving boat…I may damage the boat."

"We can work on stance and then we will pull into another cove for a quick lesson. I want this all done fast so we can enjoy a nice romantic meal on the boat."

"What if the mission falls to pieces…I should really be there as back up."

"No…you bloody well need to stay out-of-the-way and let me do my job."

"Your job is to watch me so I should go."

"Stop being so bloody stubborn woman and forget about going into action with one of your agents…how would I explain that to the new M if you were killed?"

"Say that I ordered myself into action."

"M be serious…please promise me you will stay on the boat…in fact before lessons on shooting how about sailing lessons incase I get killed and you need to sail back yourself."

M looked taken aback at the prospect but nodded and began learning how to manage the boat. They slowed and Bond had her manoeuvre into a cove for her shooting lessons.

Bond stood behind her wrapping his arms around her as he instructed her on stance and she shot into a dune for practice.

"I cannot believe what a terrible shot you are. What would you do if there was ever a homicidal maniac chasing you and your guards got killed?"

"Get shot…I suppose."

Bond frowns and teaches her quickly how to handle the gun properly and aim at a target and moving target. M makes steady improvements and they head back to the boat.

"I knew you would be a fast learner M but when we return to London I am giving you proper lessons and you can start carrying your own fire arm for extra protection."

"I don't think I will ever need one and I don't like the idea of having one on me in case of accidents…I do have grandchildren you know."

"At least I can teach you how to use different models and how to shoot bad guys all right?"

"Do all the people you guard need instructions on how to defend themselves? If they do it seems that your guarding abilities must come into question often."

"My abilities are fine…it is always the matter of the person I am guarding not doing what I bloody well tell her to do…I am in charge and commander of this mission and you my lovely are merely the tag along."

"Fantastic and we both know what happens to the extra baggage on most of your missions 007."

Bond growls at her. "M…enough out of you and promise to stay and do exactly what I say. Here is your radio. I am on 5 if I change I will do it by twos and stay on the odd numbers. Up to seven then down to 3…9 then 1."

"I get it Bond let's just get this over with so we can get on with this lovely cruise."

They pull into the marina an hour and a half later. Bond gathers what he will need. Tanner sent the information to his phone. He turns to look at M.

"Remember, no leaving the boat."

"I remember…you sound like a parent leaving a child for the first time."

Bond smirks at her. "I don't suppose you would give me a goodbye kiss?"

"I would consider it if you considered taking me along as proper back up."

"Not on your life…my work is too dangerous and you know that M."

"I will stay here waiting…you had better come back."

"Awe…you would miss me…that is so sweet."

"I don't trust myself to sail this bloody boat not to mention the headache of explaining to everyone what the hell I did to you."

"I vote for death by sex…that would be the best way to go…especially with you involved."

"Go…now get it done and hurry back here to continue what is supposed to be my vacation. Tanner is going to get an earful when I get back to work."

"I know…I pity him…just a little."

Bond grabs M and kisses her passionately. M is too surprised to react as he bends her back attacking her mouth voraciously. M pushes him up and her brows furrow into a frown.

"James!"

"Oh…you finally called me James…I will carry that with me into danger my love…be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M sits on the boat with a piston dangling from her grip. She hates this part especially with no ears or cameras on the situation.

90 minutes later M's startled from her musings by a loud thump. James is back and M stands to meet him at the back of the boat.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you at sea."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…here hold this and I will cast off."

M takes his gun, radio and phone as he jumps back to release the lines.

In ten minutes they are negotiating the waters out of the marina and out to sea. It is now late afternoon and M fixes them both a gin and tonic. M gathers some fruit, bread and cheese for a snack and climbs up to deck with the tray.

Bond steers the vessel into open water and sets the controls.

"Report."

"I already gave it to Tanner on the way to the boat. The kidnappers are dead and Graves returned relatively unharmed. It was a shoddy job and I'm worried about it… I think it was a diversion but if so that means someone knows we're here and that is a bigger problem."

"You couldn't question one before you killed them? Where did you take Graves?"

"I took him straight to the hotel where agents gathered his things and took him to the airport. The agents said that they'd been called out on a fake call before the kidnappings and there is another diversion somewhere else on the Island that two others are looking into."

"Let me speak to Tanner."

"No you are on vacation and he is well aware of the situation now. No trouble here I take it?"

"No, of course not. If they are watching us they must think we are at the resort."

"There is a cove up ahead that I want to stop at for the night. We can have dinner and relax."

"I've noticed that there is only one bed on this ship."

Bond smiles. "Yes…yes there is."

M shakes her head and gets up. "I will go start dinner while you find your secluded cove."

"I will be down soon to help with dinner and to get another drink."

M heads to the galley and begins chopping veggies and mixes herself another drink. Bond's phone beeps. M picks it up and the camera feed from the resorts begins. M watches the video feed and she sits down for a moment stunned.

M tosses the phone back on the bed and continues to make dinner…the onions are making her tear up…that will be her excuse should he see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Damn him! How could he do this to me again?"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to all the reviewers...including a few new guest reviewers. It is always a pleasure to hear from readers.

Chapter 9

Bond comes down the stairs and gave her a peck on the cheek as he passes behind her in the galley.

"I'm going for a shower to wash the blood from my hands…a hard day at work killing two kidnappers and looking after you all day….wait…have you been crying?"

"Onions…are you grilling up top after your shower?"

"Yes."

"Good then I will have a shower after you and bring the salads up."

While Bond showers M finishes mixing a pitcher of sangria and looks at the red slip Bond bought her…she will wear it for him tonight.

Tonight Olivia will let James have what he's been so desperate for…her. Screw fidelity and honour when Nigel…damn him.

Maybe it's wrong to use the boy for revenge…but to tell the truth it has been beyond difficult to resist James. It has definitely reinvigorated her libido…to the benefit of her faithless husband.

Olivia should bloody well sleep with Marshall just to drive the nail in the bloody coffin.

Bond exits the shower wrapped in only a towel and goes to his bag of clothes. M watches him from the corner of her eye and bites her lower lip as her heart rate increases. The anticipation is palpable and she feels her face flush with heat. Bond's body still warm and dripping from the shower, his effect on M is palpable.

M tries to keep her head turned away from him, to hide the conflicting emotions crossing her face…tears threaten to overwhelm her and her breathing becomes shallow. M needs to get away from him...she wants him more than she ever has before.

Over the years she has fantasized about taking Bond to bed to see what all the fuss was about...now that he is before her. Bond's stolen kisses, some passionate and some simple displays of affection over the last week float in her memory.

The crossroad that M thought she would never reach is becoming less and less a barrier of her moral high ground. Marriage and fidelity, age and denial of attraction is crumbling away. It is becoming a quest for a physical and mental release of her will to allow another to control and bend her to achieve something new...something not safe and predictable...something scary and passionate...James Bond is changing her mind.

"I…I will take a shower now so you can dress."

M bolts to the shower abruptly as Bond looks at her back somewhat confused by her sudden reaction…likely because he is nearly naked in front of her. Bond smiles thinking on how to continue knocking her off-balance this evening…dinner dancing in the moonlight. Bond will pour on the charm and get her into bed eventually.

On the surface M is acting timid but Bond knows that she is not and he knows that she cares for him or she would never get away with ¼ of what he does. He's convinced that she will come around eventually…maybe not on this trip but maybe in London when he breaks into her flat some night.

Bond considers it his war of attrition, her stubborn nature against his sexual desire. Bond could care less if she has a husband that she loves…he is not telling her to stop loving him but there is room in everyone's heart for more than just one.

Frankly, Bond is not used to women saying no to him…for long and this is a challenge. It's worth crossing a line of propriety to get close to her…she is a glorious woman in every sense of the word.

M exits the shower and towel dries. She puts on the red silk slip and it fits beautifully. M brought her dark blue dressing gown so she wraps it around herself and fixes her hair. Bond calls down to her and she moves through the galley and gathers some more food and drinks.

Bond has a beautiful candle lit table ready and plates with the grilled chicken. Soft music playing in the background a perfect romantic evening…except that M still feels raw…angry…and raw…

They eat and Bond pours more wine into her glass. M is very pensive and has barely looked him in the eyes.

"What is it M…too much…You know I want you but I will never force you into something you don't want to do."

"I…I know…its just…what if I told you I need you to force a little harder tonight…I need…I just need you to…do something…"

Bond frowns in confusion. "What?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Look at the video feed from this afternoon…it downloaded when I was below."

Bond did as instructed and his eyes widen. "That bastard! After giving you such a hard time…what the hell! Is that Jane?"

"Yes…you told me to keep the drapes closed…I never told him to or the reason I was adamant about doing so before we made love."

"Could it be a mistake M?"

"Scroll back…when they returned."

Bond watches Nigel kiss Jane outside their cabin. The time stamp was from after 4 pm…in broad daylight.

Bond is angry for her…it is hurting her and likely the reason for her tears in the galley.

"You were crying…that bastard made you cry."

"Why are you so upset…it can only benefit you in the end?"

"Because he hurt you and all the while pretending to be the concerned and jealous husband. What do you want me to do…I could send him a message?"

"No, I have an idea of what you can do…James."

M stands and unties her dressing gown and lets it fall to the chair as she stands before him a red vision in the afterglow of sun that just dipped below the horizon.

Bond swallows and his eyes travel up and down her small body from the silver white cap of hair to her dark blue eyes…pink lips…her graceful ivory neck…her cleavage…the generous curves of her breasts encased in the red silk…her cute belly and out to her hips…the slits on the sides reveal some of the ivory of her legs right down to her tiny bare feet.

Bond's vision ascends upwards again scanning her into his memory…how long has he been silent…certainly she is expecting a response to her invitation to fondle her body with more than just his eyes.

Bond stands and moves towards her still silent but his eyes speak volumes about what he wants from M. He reaches his hand out towards her and touches her cheek.

"Are you positive you are ready?"

"Yes."

"Is this just revenge?"

"I would be lying if I said that didn't motivate me but I care for you James and I always have."

"If at anytime you change your mind…I will understand. For all my flirting and advances I did not actually think you would let me take you to bed on this trip…I thought you would leave me hanging until Nigel died."

"That was a consideration but now…I want too."

"Thank god…because putting that slip on just to tease me would be the most foul, evil thing to do in the history of the world."

M chuckles nervously waiting for him to do something...anything. Bond has been liberal with his kisses this week but now he just stands there staring at her. Maybe now that it is a reality he has changed his mind...it was all an act...she is a bloody fool...

Bond can either begin kissing her here on deck, but in doing so risk not making it down below….or he can carry her below and start there…or he could just bloody well stare at her wondering what the hell to do because she is using him to get back a Nigel. M does not want to break her vows…not really.

If M planned on truly breaking her vows she would not be so nervous. Christ she's visibly shaking…if she really wanted him she would have jumped him by now…she is taking a submissive role because she wants to make it all seem like his decision something he forced her into…drunk or at least tipsy and in an emotional tempest of grief for the decaying state of her marriage.

"DAMN IT!"

"What…James?"

"You don't want me…not here not like this and I don't want to be a revenge fuck M. I want it to happen because you bloody well can't live without me. Divorce him…leave the bastard and then maybe we can start something real. I thought I would do anything to make love to you but…I can't M…not when your heart isn't really in it. It would still be unrequited love…you love him still even with this betrayal."

"No…I want too."

"M if you really wanted to you would have jumped me by now…I never took you for a shrinking violet and your bloody well shaking standing her emotionally raw and nearly naked before me. I heard you make love to him and you gave as good as you got…there was nothing passive and weak about what the two of you were sharing."

M is looking at her feet feeling like a bloody fool because he is right. Tears well up in her eyes and she reaches for her dressing gown and puts it back on.

"M…I want you to want me as much as I want you and if I have to bloody well wait until the grief period over the end of your marriage comes to pass… I will, because you are the only woman in my life who has ever mattered this much."

M's body starts to shake in grief. Bond engulfs her in his arms to give her comfort.

"M, you can tell Nigel we had sex if you want... he probably thinks we were going to and that is why Jane is with him now…see I told you…everyone thinks I'm bloody irresistible. That and I bloody well told him I would not stop trying to sleep with you because I'm not a gentleman."

"James you are the best gentleman I know. Nigel jumped into bed with Jane and if given half a chance Marshall would have had me down below in bed without a second thought but you…you are different dear boy. We may never sleep together but I know now that my feelings for you are far deeper than they should be and far more than just a week ago."

"Told you… A-game…that dressing gown came off didn't it."

M swats he arm but stays in his comforting embrace.

"M if we stay like this much more…It will be obvious that I want more from you than just this hug. It has been a long day. May I sleep with you and cuddle…I will not make a move…promise."

"I know you won't James…I will have to work through this and I am sorry that two days alone with you on this yacht will be a waste."

"I wouldn't say that at all M…I think I've made you fall a bit in love with me and there is hope in the future for more…much, much more."

They clean the dishes away and prepare the boat for evening. They get ready for bed and climb in together. M rests her head on his shoulder and drifts off to sleep easily with the gentle rocking of the boat.

Bond is sexually frustrated but ecstatically happy at the same time as M sleeps in his arms. Tomorrow is another day to bicker fight and flirt their way back to the resort.

M will then face Nigel and his infidelity. The faster that's done the faster M can move on and hopefully into his life in a more meaningful way.

The morning comes and Bond looks at the angelic white-haired creature still wrapped around him. M stirs and yawns.

"What time is it?"

Bond reaches for his phone. "7."

It buzzes in his hand as he holds it…likely the cameras registering Jane leaving M's cabin for her walk of shame. Before he can look it rings.

_Hello? Tanner….slow down….she is right next to me and fine…what?…really. Hold on a minute while I look outside._

Bond sits up and slides his legs off the bed as he gets up and looks back a M. "I am going to take this up top…go back to sleep if you want."

Bond walks up to the deck in his boxers.

_OK Tanner, I'm alone…slowly from the beginning…which hospital? Get the in-laws and all the luggage and move everything to a new hotel….keep a guard on them…are the police handling it? Ok… we are on the way back….get Q on the video feed from my phone…they think they have M…run the names on the reclusive French couple in cabin 4….I have a feeling it has something to do with them….I left with M for the cruise so they thought the American woman was M….Good thing we were on this boat instead….just the two of us….I won her in auction…no I will not explain why I have our boss on a love cruise to you over the bloody phone Tanner…and Eve I know you're listening in…she is perfectly safe with me ALONE. Just look at the video you will likely see the attack….I can't look at it while I am using the bloody phone to have this lovely chat with you…bye._

Bond hits the app that had the imagery of Nigel's infidelity and saw movement at 4am…Bond text's Tanner…It is the damn French couple…he should have watched them more closely.

At least the kidnappers didn't realize the digital cameras were there. They thought he was the only watcher and then saw Nigel with a woman and assumed it was M and Bond was gone.

Bond takes the anchor up and manoeuvres out to sea. M walks up still in her red slip.

"We leaving so soon…what happened…what did Tanner say?"

"M you may need to sit down for this."

"Report 007 now!"

"That newlywed French couple attacked your cabin last night. Nigel is in hospital and they took Jane."

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, he was hit on the head and has a slight concussion. There is a guard on him and others are gathering your in-laws and our things and taking them to another hotel."

"I assume they thought Jane was me and that you had gone off and left us alone without security."

"I think that is a wise assumption."

"Is there a body…or ransom yet?"

"No and Tanner and Q are on the couple to find out who they work for."

"I will go get dressed and then steer the boat while you do the same."

"So much for the relaxing cruise."

"I am never going on vacation again…ever."

"Don't say that M…everyone needs a break now and then."

M shrugged and headed back down to change. She returns to the deck and Bond goes down below to get ready also.

M has mixed feelings about Nigel…she is worried yet on another level it is retribution for his inability to accept that she would not break her vows and sleep with Bond.

They flight have had issues in the past but this is...possibly the end of a very long relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later they arrive back at the resort and are met by local field agents that give M the report as they usher them into a waiting car. Once at the hospital M asks Bond to stay outside while she speaks to Nigel.

Nigel is awake when she enters the room.

"How are you feeling Nigel?"

"As well as can be expected with a lump on my head. So they reached you quickly?"

"Bond has motion cameras on the cabins and I clearly saw you and Jane…there was a reason I always closed the drapes Nigel. It was a shock but nothing I have not gone through before."

"Don't sound so superior and smug my dear…you are no innocent in this…we both knew this would happen because of that bloody auction. The two of you off on an overnight private cruise."

"I never slept with Bond and you grossly overestimated his ability to make me break the rules…however after witnessing your infidelity I did ask him to make love to me but he refused. Bond has twice the will power and restraint you seem to have. I thought we were having a nice vacation but apparently our lovemaking is old and stale for you to jump into bed with another less than 24 hours later."

"We were my dear but I know that he is manoeuvring his way into your heart darling and I need more than just one week of bloody attention after years of being a door mat for you to feel comfortable around."

"When did I ever make you feel like you were not important?"

"Never mind…I know my fate…How will this be contained?"

"Yes, Nigel…It is a break and enter…theft is the reason. What do Marshall and Joe know?"

"Nothing from me but your men may have said something."

"I will move out when we return to London."

"Never mind Olivia…I never liked that penthouse anyway. I will find a place."

"I never liked it much either…so we will both leave."

Olivia sighs at the British civility of it all…40 years of marriage discarded over a simple conversation on a lovely Jamaica holiday. Why does it always go from good to extremely bad in a blink of an eye…

"Olivia my dear…is it over?"

"I…don't know Nigel…It seems so anticlimactic ending it after so long…over something so stupid but it is a matter of trust. I trusted you and you didn't trust me. Any other excuse you may have for taking Jane to bed is irrelevant…you made the choice and now we must live with that...again I might add. One pass was given all those years ago but now...I just don't know."

"Bond is here with you now isn't he? Will you ask him to come in I have to speak with him privately."

"All right. I will see you later then."

Nigel nods at his wife and waits for Bond.

Bond hesitantly opens the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did Bond. I trust she spoke the truth and you and she didn't…"

"No…I will not be used for revenge."

"I was an idiot for not thinking that you would have eyes on her all the time."

"Yes, you were. Nigel I've got to ask…why…why the hell did you do it? It's not like she was withholding sex from you…the two of you put younger couples to shame this last week."

"I love her but she will need more…soon and I need you to swear you will be there for her. Swear that what I am about to tell you will never reach her ears."

Bond nods his head.

"I will be dead with in the year and I don't want her to close down like she does when she grieves. This infidelity will allow her to grieve me now and get it over so by the time I finally end up in hospital…she will have moved on with you…or another man."

"Cancer?"

"Yes, Marshall is the only one I've told…the week before we left…probably why he was trying to see if she had any interest in him…just in case. I set him straight…I don't want her to use my brother as a bloody look-alike replacement…he…damn well always has to try to outdo me…but he never could with wives…I was the winner…always have been."

"I promise to look after her and try to keep her away from Marshall. So you are not even going to bother to try to work this out…or tell her why?"

"It is better if I begin distancing myself from her now…the guilt that she would feel about that damn job….they are pushing her to retire son…any slip in her demeanour will be scrutinized and used against her. I will go visit the children…say my goodbyes while I have some vigour left."

"It will get bad…how can you hope to hide it from her."

"I won't in the end but if I force the marriage to dissolve and spend the next few months away she will find solace in your arms…you won't just use her and then leave her because she's older or if she retires?"

"No…I won't but I don't have the safest job in the world and I may not outlive you."

"Give Olivia passion and love…make her last years better than mine have been minus this last week. In the end all we have… our regrets…not spending time doing what we wanted or spending more time with those we loved. This was our last glorious week together…it has been years since we've done this…made love this much…laughed and just been together even with all the distractions of relatives and young lovers…so no I don't regret it…not even enjoying Jane for an evening as I imagined what you were doing with my wife on that boat."

"I will do my best to look after her and comfort her…she does love you…I don't know if I can replace you…no one can."

The doctor came in the room and Bond moved outside to see M down the hall speaking with Marshall and Joe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's shocked that Nigel wants to speak to James but gave them some time. Marshall and Joe are walking through the corridors of the hospital.

Joe comes and gives Olivia a hug. "Olivia my dear…how awful it has been…to hear about the attack and the police insisting we leave our lovely resort. We have been to the new one and it is not as nice…we had to cancel our charity obligations this morning last-minute. How is Nigel doing…we heard it was a bump on the head."

"A slight concussion and the doctors will look at him soon and then we can take him out of here. Did either of you hear or see anything around the time of the attack?"

Marshall shakes his head. "No, they were definitely professional…professional thieves."

Olivia looks Marshall in the eye understanding his meaning immediately. There are agents down the hall that are hovering about waiting for her to debrief them but when she saw them arrive she held her hand in a signal for them to stop…it would not do for them to hear her relatives say their real names or for them to know they're related in any way at all.

"But Olivia dear it was so good that you were not there too…you could have been injured also and who knows what kind of people would do this to elderly tourists at a resort. I have also heard that Jane…Nigel's date that day has gone missing…the police were everywhere and the resort was a buzz with the news…robbery, kidnapping and possibly murder…most foul…right out of an Agatha Christie novel."

"Don't waste your day here, we should be returning to the new resort shortly. Go get settled in and we will come by your room when we get back. I will take care of him if there is anything special that needs doing."

Marshall grasps the arm of his wife to turn her back knowing that Olivia has some work to do with the men in black standing at the end of the hall. He sees Bond leave Nigel's room and head towards them.

"We were just heading back to the hotel Bond will you do me the favour of making sure my dear sister in-law gets back to the hotel if they don't allow my brother out today."

"I certainly will. I will see the both of you at the hotel…apparently they cleared out all four of those cabins for the investigation. The authorities were nice enough to pack my things up and bring them also."

Joe nods. "It was so efficient and fast the way they removed us…such a good organization. Drop by our room with news later dearies…ta…ta."

M and Bond watch them round the corner and wave the three men lingering at the end of the hall down.

"Do we have a secure location to speak?"

"Ma'am we have a room on the second floor of the resort you are in…here are your room keys and your bags are waiting for you. Here is the key to the operations room 209. We will drive you to the resort when ready and as soon as you can come join us."

"I may have to let Bond take the lead and apprize me of the situation along with Tanner…my cell is still in London and I will have to take care of my husband."

The doctor comes out of the room and moves towards M.

"Hello, I am Doctor Franks. You are Nigel's wife?"

"Yes I am. Can we move somewhere private to speak?"

"Yes why don't you join me in his room. Your husband is sleeping now."

The two of them move into Nigel's room.

"Your husband has a slight concussion and should not fly for at least a week. Are you here that long?"

"Yes this is our second week here. I assume there's a list of instructions for looking after him."

"Yes…it's not that serious but there will be a prescription that you need to have filled. Within two days he should be back to his old self. Any vomiting and excessive dizziness please call us or return to the hospital."

"Good…thank you doctor. When can I take him back to the hotel?"

"As soon as he wakes so by later this afternoon. Why don't you go get lunch and supplies that you may need and come back for him later. Here is the prescription and the instructions."

The doctor leaves the room and Olivia moves to her husband's side on the bed. She moves some stray hair off his forehead as she looks at him.

Her heart feels as if in a vice…why do people do what they do…love, money, sex…the world works in a predictable ways…but it is so different when it is happening to you. These are things Olivia faces and deals with at work everyday but not in her personal life…she may be M but she cannot control everything.

Olivia squeezes her husband's hand and leaves his room to go find James.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

M and James go a restaurant for lunch when one of the agents, Smith comes in to find them.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner ma'am but the woman has been found and I thought you would like to know."

"Yes, of course is she in hospital now?"

"Yes, they have her under observation."

"Please have someone on the door and James and I will come question her as soon as we're done here."

Smith talks into his wrist communicator as he leaves the close to empty restaurant.

"I should do the questioning…you should not be in the same room as her."

"I will come with you...it's likely that she will never remember we come to see her if they have her on any drugs."

"What are you going to ask her?"

"What the hell do you mean by that…are you implying that because she slept with my husband I don't have the bloody emotional stability to do my job?"

"No…of course not but…well she's involved in a very personal way and by that outburst alone I would not like to see you in there with any sharp surgical tools. Granted your beautiful eyes cut like a razor blade when you want them too."

"So in that diatribe was there a small compliment or was it all insulting to my integrity and ability to do my job as the head of our organization? Tossing the word beautiful in does not give you the right to question my orders nor my intent…have I made myself clear Bond?"

"Crystal…MA'AM….I will pay for lunch so we can hurry back to hospital and your loving husband and his close personal friend Jane."

M's eyes narrow dangerously. "Bond be careful because your job depends greatly on my mood right now."

"Stop lashing out and threatening me M…I am not the one who slept with Jane."

The look she shot at James would have made all of MI6 tremble but he obstinately stared right back at her. M got up and went to the toilet as Bond pays and he follows her back to use the gents.

Bond meets her as she exits with the scowl firmly in place on her lovely face. It seems wrong but when M gets like this it increases his heart rate and makes his breathing quicken…she is so damn sexy when she's angry.

The toilets are in a security camera blind spot. Bond quickly pins M against the wall leaning down to look into her surprised face. Bond smirks at her momentary confusion that is momentarily taken over by haughty anger as her eyebrow raises ready to let loose again.

M is unable to speak because a certain annoying agent's lips meet hers in a searing kiss. Bond pins her physically against the wall as his left hand reaches around her neck to pull her closer to his mouth.

Then Bond breaks away from her as quickly as he assaulted her.

"What the hell was that?"

"That my dear is a reminder that you are on vacation and M does not have to take over for another week….and that you always have options."

"In public! Stop being so insubordinate. If you pull anything like this in HQ no one will ever find your bloody body…do I make myself clear?"

"There is no one in the bloody restaurant and this is a camera black hole so relax…vacation remember. By the way no one you ever send to kill me will be able to as I am the best you've bloody well got…let's go question your husband's lover and get back to the hotel."

M stands hands on hips still thrown off and angry with his actions. "What do you plan to do there...not sleep with me? I was completely willing last night and you rejected me!"

"That was not M…M just showed up in all her glory moments ago to turn me on and leave me tingling and desperate!"

"Ahhh so it is the power you want…the boss…the head mistress fantasy. What is going to happen when we go to the hotel Bond are you going to pin me against the wall of my room in front of Nigel to stake claim on me while he's incapacitated? Is that what you need to justify taking me to bed now? Because it bloody well seems like you're waiting to fight him for me or gain his permission to screw me!"

Bond frowns as her words sink in…christ it's so animalistic and true. He has Nigel's permission but M's scared and he doesn't want her scared he wants her like she is now fighting mad and sexy as hell.

"I want you like this…if you had been like this last night we would damn well never gotten any sleep last night. I will wait for you…for as long as it takes and I will be more than happy to give you these little reminders that I'm still waiting and willing when ever and wherever you want M. Your house, office, a car….I will take you in a bloody broom closet in Whitehall if you want!"

M straightens her blouse as her mind swims around the imagery of Bond pushing her up against walls in public places to satisfy his and possibly her sexual fantasies and desires. M is allowing Bond far too much space in her head right now and there is a mystery here that needs solving.

They return to the hospital and go straight to Jane's room. Jane's surprised to see them walk in.

"Oh how nice of you to come visit me. As I told some of the others from the resort that called…I am fine just getting a check up. I can't believe how cheap hospital care is here."

Bond moves froward and smiles at her. "We were wondering if you managed a description of the kidnappers for the police?"

"Oh…I told them not really because it was dark and they gave me something to sleep. When I woke up he was wearing a mask…French accent though and there were two but only the man questioned me."

Olivia moves towards her interested now. "What ever did they ask you my dear?"

"It was very strange they thought I was someone else... Em...and they wanted to know the names of some people in France. I told them I had never been. They put something over my head and dropped me off on a road. The police managed to find me and here I am."

"It is a shame that they must have thought you were someone else from another cabin."

"That is what I thought…they were upset I was not English so I think they thought I was you."

"Understandable while you were in bed with my husband."

"Oh…well I assumed you knew that is what happens with groups like ours on vacation…nothing personal dear…Nigel is incredible by the way."

"I know he is…we've been together 45 years. I don't know why anyone would target our cabin for robbery and I certainly don't spend much time in France so there is no reason anyone would kidnap me or Nigel."

"How is he dear…I thought they brought him too but he was not in the van with me when I woke?"

"Slight concussion and we will be off to our new resort today."

"I heard from Joan that your cabins are being examined and you had to go elsewhere. Some of the group are leaving now also. I just want to get back to my vacations and have some more fun. How was your cruise?"

"It was beautiful but not as much adventure as you experienced."

"Please have Nigel call me later tonight…I will be released later today and I would like to say goodbye and thanks for such a lovely time."

"I will…take care of yourself Jane."

"Olivia I get the impression you are not amused by the fact I slept with him…I apologize to you. I forgot that you are new to the movement and at first the married ones always have trouble adjusting. Nigel loves you he just wanted to experience something new…like you were with Bond. You did spend 1000 dollars on the man and it can't have been just to stare into his lovely eyes."

Olivia stiffens. "Oh...I thought you all realized…I guess I was wrong…for a worldly group you miss some very large signs."

"What?"

"James is gay…he idolizes me because I remind him of a famous British actress. Judi Dench…isn't it Bond?"

Bond is standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall as she explains his sexual preferences to her husbands one night stand.

"Yes…well I prefer Maggie Smith and Eileen Atkins but Judi Dench is good too."

"Oh my yes…I should have seen it sooner but of course you are my dear man or you would have been with any of the lovely young girls around the bar…or young men sorry. I don't know many British actresses but I'm sure some of them are lovely."

"Take care Jane and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the week here. I will pass along the message to Nigel and ask him to call you later tonight."

"Thank you so much Olivia…I'm pleasantly surprised that you are coming around...you're not as stuck up as the other ladies thought you were...to accept our way of interacting with each other. I suppose after that many years of marriage you're entitled to some fun also. Jack mentioned spending some private time with you as did Bob. They are both fun and very charming in their own way."

M says through clenched teeth. "They exaggerate the time we spent together...there was nothing between me or them...at all."

Bond swears the veins at M's temples are about to cause an aneurism so he smiles at Jane as he takes M's arm to pull her from the room.

"The bloody gall of that slut! I will kill him….I said I wouldn't but how could he do this…how am I going to make it through the next week with him and his bloody obnoxious family? I…I…I should jump Marshall…right in bloody front of him…you lure Joe out tonight so I can sleep with his brother…christ I hope they are in the next room so he can hear us."

"No…that will not be happening. You are only allowed to jump me and not for revenge…we've been over this. Revenge is horrible remember your concern about the Quantum mission…It only hurts more. Take some deep breaths…in and out and remove all these sexual revenge fantasies swirling around in that lovely head of yours. M all these erotic thoughts about your brother in-law are not happening while I'm your bodyguard."

"I will sleep with anyone I want and you have absolutely no say in the matter."

M walks into Nigel's room and leaves a fuming Bond out in the hall. M is the most frustrating person in the world and he wants her so bad it is beginning to hurt physically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nigel I just spoke to Jane…she is all right and will be released later today to go back to the resort. She remembers little and they blindfolded her but it was me they were after. Jane would like you to call her tonight so she can say goodbye."

"I'm sorry dear…I am. I won't call her I promise."

"I insist you do Nigel…I don't want to seem the shrew like jealous wife…she told me I should understand and deal with it because it was understood that we were to sleep with our dates. I will have to ask Marshall and Joe if they slept with theirs."

"I'm ready to go...if you're finished this bout of verbal abuse dear. The doctor gave me this to give to my care giver so I suppose that is you…unless you want me to hire a nurse for the next 2 days?"

Olivia takes the paper and puts it in her purse. "Let's get out of here."

Bond drives the three of them to the new resort and they go to their rooms. M and Nigel are in the middle with Joe and Marshall on one side and Bond on the other.

Marshall and Joe are on their deck sitting in the sun when they arrive and they all sit and have a drink. Nigel has a water only.

Olivia excuses herself to go to the pharmacy for Nigel. Joe and Marshall shall watch him and have dinner brought to the room.

"Don't wait for me…I have to find one and wait until the pharmacist fills it."

Olivia's overwhelmed by being trapped there with them…she can't do it…the forced civility, Joe and Marshall so damn close…Bond kissing her when ever he bloody well wants to just to torment her and throw her off guard.

Bond exits his room the second M is in the hall. Bond set up cameras on the balconies and in the hall the second he arrived to continue his watch.

Olivia rolls her eyes the second he emerges and sees the bloody camera across the hall. No bloody privacy at all. They take the stairs down to the operations room. She feels so smothered and this is her vacation.

The two men inside they met earlier today are Smith and Peters.

"What do we have so far?"

Smith points at the computer screen and shows them dropping off Jane. "There is a generic van that has already been found and Q has little on the Algerians. They are French nationals and HQ is still looking for a connexion."

Peter's stands up. "I think I found something. There was a break in at an auto repair shop nearby two days ago and a caravan was stolen…where did the woman think she was taken...a house...shed?"

Bond looks at M. "Jane never mentioned a place maybe they were in motion the entire time. I will go to the repair shop and look around…Smith you stay here and watch M's family but do not interact with them…they know nothing about this."

"007 I will go back into town with you to get Nigel's prescription."

"M you need to stay here when I'm gone… I will take the prescription."

"No, you won't they need questions answered that only I or Nigel can answer so I will do that and take a taxi right back. They are likely on the run after their colossal screw up so there is little harm to drop me for the 15 minutes it will take me."

"M listen to reason…"

"For christ sake would you stop bloody well telling me what to do! I have rights as a person and as the boss of this organization to do what ever the hell I want to now let's get moving while I still have the time to get to an open pharmacy."

Bond frowns but the three leave and Peter's drives back into town and drops M at the pharmacy.

"M we will swing back around incase we don't take too long investigating the garage."

Bond can tell that M is still angry and she is simmering in her disgust at the happenings of the last 30 hours.

"Fine…Bond. I will be no longer than 30 minutes so that is your time limit."

M walks to the back counter in the pharmacy. She answers all the questions about Nigel's medical background and then begins wandering the pharmacy. A man and woman enter and a clerk greets them.

Their heavily accented French voices snap M out of her wanderings as she hides behind a display. Damn she still doesn't have a cell phone and Bond is 25 minutes from even considering coming back. Another group comes in and M recognizes a southern accent. Four members of the group from Georgia enter looking for sea sickness medication.

Olivia steps out and smiles at Robert and Nathan.

"Well if it isn't our little English rose Nathan"

Nathan smiles at her. "We were sorry to hear of all the troubles that robbery caused. We hear Jane and Nigel are fine now…how are you doing with all of this."

"As well as can be expected…what are you doing in town?"

Robert smiles charmingly at her. "After the incident and the loss of you to try to woo we lost interest and we are heading for a cruise ship after grabbing some supplies. You should join us…if that husband of yours can…or if you even want him to come?"

Nathan nods. "I know from spending some time with your sister in-law that the four of you were not interested in our lifestyle choice but your husband did cross the line…I'm sorry if this has put any strain on your relationship."

Olivia knows that they are relative strangers but they seem genuinely concerned and her emotions are clear on her face after the day she has had. When she responds it comes out in a croak.

"Thank you and you're right…I need a vacation alone, away from my vacation."

Robert perks up. "Do you have your passport on you? Why don't we kidnap you and take you on the cruise with us…send them a note and say you will be back in 5 days."

Olivia sees the French couple watching her and knows she needs the protection these men can give her.

"Is your whole group going?"

Robert smiles. "Only the Georgia crew…we've decided to leave the others to themselves so no Jane is not going if that is what concerns you love. I have a double room that I will gladly share with you and I will buy your ticket."

"This may seem insane but I think I will…just let me write a note to my…to Nigel and have them deliver the drugs."

Nathan smiles knowingly at Robert as Olivia stumbles on referring to him as her husband anymore. They watch her walk to the counter and gather a small carry on and some supplies.

Olivia writes a note to Bond and one to Nigel and puts them each in an envelope telling them what is going on…Bond will know to follow her but the kidnappers are on her trail so she has to go with Nathan and Robert.

Olivia pays for the medication and extra for delivery as well as some supplies. She will buy clothes on the ship.

Robert comes to collect her. "Are you ready for an adventure? Do you want to leave them high and dry or do you want to grab your luggage?"

"Will we have time?"

Nathan looks at his watch. "We need to get there early if you need to get her a ticket."

Olivia takes an arm from both men and smiles. "Adventure it is."

The French couple had left soon after Olivia began talking to Robert and Nathan. They are likely waiting outside for her so she hopes they can get to the car without incident.

They exit the store and get in a cab for the launch point for the ship. "So boys where are we going? This is going to get me into trouble but right now I don't bloody well give a damn."

They both laugh as they arrive and help her out of the cab and collect their luggage.

"Headed around the islands St. Martins to the Turks and Caicos then off to the Bahamas and then we will go home from there. I assume you will catch a flight back to London unless you want to run away from home and come live with me in Georgia my dear."

"Robert you are a bad one…I think it's bad enough I am running off to this ship with you. Could I borrow a cell phone if you have one…I need to make a couple of texts."

Nathan handed her his and she types away a to get a no travel warning on the French couple by Q and to watch the cruise ships.

She fires another off to James telling him St. Martins is the first stop…that way he can meet her there….Bond's going to be furious with her but she has a valid excuse. In all honesty she would rather share a cabin with Robert than a room with Nigel or Bond...men she actually cares for.

Robert is in buying her ticket and Nathan whispers to her. "If he drives you insane or pushes too hard come to my cabin…here is the number. I know that some of the men in these groups expect a lot and Robert is one of those…I promise there are no strings attached."

"Thank you Nathan. I will be paying my own way. I will also ask if there are any cabins available at the counter."

Robert waves her over to the desk for her passport. The clerk takes her credit card to the protests of Robert she uses the untraceable corporate account that she has so no name will appear on the transaction…only Q could trace that transaction. There are no cabins available until St Martins and so Olivia requests 2 double rooms be held for her.

Robert raises his eyebrows in question. "I have a feeling they will want to follow me so I had better reserve a few rooms just in case."

Robert winks at her. "Do you think they will be really mad?"

"You have no idea…search helicopters may arrive to find me."

The three of them go ahead to the boat. Olivia carrying a small backpack with the toiletries that she purchased at the pharmacy.

Bond and Nigel will be beside themselves but M just needs to get away…from Algerian kidnappers who want her for god knows what.

Escape from bodyguards that want to sleep with her and a husband who may no longer wants to continue their marriage.

As they enter the ship and some staff bring them lovely fruity drinks.

Nathan proposes a toast. "To the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Olivia and Robert touch their glasses to his and they smile and down the first of many drinks to come.

Olivia is smiling and more than willing to cut loose. She is anonymous to these men and it is giving her a sense of freedom that she has not felt since moving to university all those years ago.

"Come on boys let's get settled and then start drinking…oh and I need a shop to buy some clothing…formal dinner is tonight at 9."

They walk the ship and find the rooms. Olivia marked the shops she wishes to visit on their journey through the ship. Robert wants to go with her but she makes excuses so that she can spend some time alone...an unusual luxury.

They will meet later at the upper pool bar before dinner. Robert hands her a keycard for the room. He doesn't know that Nathan gave her one of his as soon as they entered the ship.

Olivia spends the next 90 minutes buying enough clothing to hold her over until Bond brings her luggage.

Robert is asleep when Olivia returns to the cabin. She sneaks into the bath and showers and gets ready for the formal dinner. Robert is awake when she exits the bath.

Robert's eyes widen when he sees her. She looks as lovely as she did the night of the auction but her dress is silver and matches her hair. The dress clings to her curves and there is a plunging v-neckline and a matching V for her back. It was the sexiest cocktail dress he had ever seen.

"Darling you look stunning…Nigel is a fool for playing with that hamburger Jane when the finest cut of steak is available for him at home. Hell I'm not surprised he had that young gay friend of his buy you to keep you away from us. You have the sexiest legs I have ever seen."

"Come now…that can't be true...how did you know Bond was gay?"

"It was obvious something odd was going on. I was hoping he was gay and not your lover...a man like that spending so much time with the older set...I thought Nigel or Marshall were his lover but then he never left your side. Then I thought he had a crush on you. I am glad Bond is gay...no one could compete with him. Tonight's going to be so much fun...I finally get to spend time with you. Since I first laid eyes on you it is all I've wanted to do."

There is a knock on the door as Nathan is there and ready for dinner. "Why don't I take Olivia to the bar while you get ready…princess …what did you do have a long nap?"

"Yes, I did and don't drink too much without me. I'll not be long…promise."

Robert grasps Olivia's hand and brings it to his lips. Olivia laughs and moves away with Nathan to go up top to get a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Peters are gone more than 3 hours so they go straight to the hotel. Bond knocks on M's door to tell her that they caught the Algerians in town trying to board a cruise ship.

These two were hardly professionals but they got paid to grab her for someone else…someone that knows who she really is. Why they were trying to get away by cruise ship is still bothering him.

Josephine answers the door. Nigel has eaten and had his medication and is sleeping in the bedroom. Marshall hands Bond a letter addressed to him in M's handwriting.

"Nigel is very upset…it seems Olivia has run away with some of the swingers from the club…when away on a cruise for a few days to clear her head."

Joe shakes her head. "I told you that woman is odd…yes it has been stressful but to leave Nigel here after such an attack…it is just not acceptable."

"Enough Joe…you don't know entire story of what happened at the resort that night…I don't blame her for leaving to clear her head."

James opens the letter silently fuming…that is why they were trying to get on that ship. His phone has a text from an unknown number saying St. Martins…now it makes sense…they were following her and she clung on to people she knows to protect herself…but who will protect her from them?

In the mood M's in she will bloody well get into bed with one of them…revenge…damn it!

"So how do we all feel about meeting up with a cruise in St Martins?"

Joe smiles now. "Oh that does sound like fun…I don't like this resort as much as the last…we will catch our little run away and enjoy a cruise."

Bond turns to leave. "I will call to find out how many days before they dock. I hope Nigel will be all right to fly by then."

Marshall frowns. "If it means catching his runaway bride…he'll be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to detectivecaz for bouncing ideas across the pond to me. ;)

Chapter 11

Bond cannot believe M's gone. He speaks with Tanner and they have alerted some agents to meet in St. Martins incase they're needed. The question is who is behind the shoddy kidnapping attempt.

Bond, Smith and Peters question the French couple and then hand them over to the Jamaican authorities. There is no way that these two are smart enough to know anything about the French secret service yet they know about M and that she is Olivia Mansfield.

Someone else is pulling the strings and it seems improbable that it has anything to do with MI6. This is why Q cannot find anything…these people do not travel in the circles of the intelligence community.

Nigel's been informed and insists on flying out in two days with the rest of them…Joe still does not know what's going on. She thinks Olivia has had a breakdown and needs some space.

That is likely not far from the truth. Marshall and Nigel know it has something to do with her work and Bond has left it like that…neither acknowledging nor denying Mi6 involvement.

When Joe and Marshall leave the room, Nigel asks Bond to stay.

"We fought…she told me to call Jane to say goodbye so I did. What happened when she met with Jane in hospital?"

"We questioned her about the kidnapping and then Jane told her not to be surprised about you sleeping with her because it was expected…and because your wife was with me."

"Well, she does have a point and that was my reasoning also."

"Nigel we did not…I would not…"

"I know. Olivia told me you stopped her from making a mistake. For claiming to be a cold-hearted bastard in pursuit of my wife you show remarkable restraint…she came on to you and you shot her down?"

"Not exactly…I purchased a nightgown for her which she wore…she was willing to submit to me but I could tell she was nervous and not really into it…she wanted me to take the decision away from her…she was going to let me take her…it felt wrong."

"Yes, it was and I thank you for not taking advantage of her in that state. I will not stand in your way as I told you but if she chooses to stay with me I expect you to respect that."

"I will."

"I promise not to make you wait long…I only have so long left."

Bond frowns and nods in acknowledgement. "I will always look after her…for as long as I live. I do have to travel often for work but I will make sure those around her take up the slack when I am gone."

"Do you have to sleep with other women when you are working?"

"Sometimes…it is how I get into some places that the bad guys don't want me to see."

"That will not go over well with her…emotionally. Olivia may say she is fine with it because she will not expect you to stay. Loyalty is very important to my wife. This has been our best week together since my affair and that mistake was over 15 years ago. The two of us have only been housemates that share children and occasionally sleep together to satisfy our needs. I made a massive mistake and our marriage has been a challenge since…now I have repeated the same bloody mistake in her eyes. If it sends her into another man's arms it will hopefully give her the support she will need when I'm gone."

"I will do my best to catch her when she falls Nigel. Do you need anything for the rest of the night?"

"No, I will be fine…I want to ask you to try to get to her as soon as possible. Is there anyway you can get there tonight?"

"I can make some calls and see if a helicopter can take me. The rest of you can fly out in two days and meet us."

"Good…and good luck Bond…go fly in and rescue our girl from herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Tanner arrange for a helicopter ride that will get him to the ship by 1 am. Q has tracked M's special credit card and she has reserved two rooms on board for St. Martins obviously assuming they will all be meeting her.

M won't expect his sudden arrival and Q has managed to get him a room onboard that was reserve for someone who didn't board in Jamaica.

Bond hopes that he can find her…Q ran all the names on the ship against those at the resort. Apparently the Georgia crew is now onboard. Robert and Nathan are two names that sick out to Bond.

Both men bid on M at auction and Robert was very put out that Bond won her. Robert is Bond's target…he will be with her or all over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia is laughing and telling tales from her youth to Nathan and Robert at the bar, as well as during dinner. Nathan tells of how he almost got arrested for theft of corn as a lad to which Robert ups him with stories of stealing a car to take his girlfriend on a date.

Both men were married but they divorced and never wish to go down that route again. Over the corse of the evening Robert's domination of all conversations was beginning to get on Olivia's nerves. She finds herself trying to speak more to the quiet Nathan instead.

Olivia agrees with them. "I will never marry again…once is enough for a lifetime. Robert…there is a woman over there giving you the eyes…invite her over."

Robert smiles at Olivia and nods to the woman across the bar. The blonde woman smiles back and Robert walks over to speak with her. Nathan stays with Olivia.

"You look lovely tonight Olivia…I think I've told you that already…haven't I?"

"Yes, many times Nathan and you look very handsome too."

Olivia grabs his tie in a flirtatious manner and pulls him closer to her lips as she whispers in his ear. "I think I would like to go to your room now…Its after midnight and I…I am going to turn into a pumpkin soon."

Nathan smiles at her and pulls her lips to his. Olivia kisses him back having decided that he was the man she was going to sleep with. Nathan is kind and gentle…just like…Nigel. Damn why did she'd have to think of him…

The two break apart and Nathan helps her down from the bar stool. They look across the bar to see Robert and the woman he is speaking with looking at them and frowning.

Olivia notices the woman…she looks like someone she knows…her mind is a bit fuddled by wine and rum. She waves her hand at Robert and takes Nathan's arm as they make their way below.

"Olivia I'm ecstatic that you chose to come with me tonight…Robert is usually the winner…that kind of take charge guy that women seem to really go for."

"Nathan…I find him a bit of a blow hard and I remember what you told me when we arrived at the boat…I don't like to feel pressured…if I want to do something I will."

They walk through the ship when the telltale sound of a helicopter lands on the top of the ship.

"Is a wonder anyone can sleep through that noise…good thing the rooms are farther below."

Olivia nods and hopes that it is a medical issue and not what or who she suspects it is.

"Let me just pop into Robert's room to get my things."

They reach Nathan's cabin and he opens the door. Olivia throws her bag down and kicks her uncomfortable new heels off and sits on the bed.

Nathan winks at her and removes his tie jacket and shoes. He sits beside her on the bed.

"Well…here we are…alone at last. What should we do…sleep or fool around?"

Olivia chuckles. "How about a little of both? I don't think I'm ready to cheat completely on Nigel but fooling around a little couldn't hurt either of us."

"Christ Olivia I'm so glad you think so…I would have had to stall you for almost an hour while I took the medication I would need to satisfy you…we would have passed out by then."

The two of them laugh. "There is always tomorrow Nathan."

"Yes, and I will be less…drunky by then beautiful lady…I need the toilet…just a moment don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go…we're on a boat…you have me trapped."

"Well, Robert could drop by to steal you back."

"I promise not to leave with Robert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond's met at the helipad by the porter and captain. They usher him into the bridge.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit from a commander of the Royal Navy?"

"I am on a mission to find an important member of her majesty's government. There is a kidnap threat on this woman and she was forced aboard this ship in Jamaica. I have two passenger names here that she's been seen with and I need their cabin numbers and a cabin for the two of us…she put a reservation in for two more cabins once we meet her family at St. Martins. I got separated from her during my investigation of an attack on her husband."

The porter took the information and nodded to two men to come take Bond's bags below. He handed two key cards to James and sent the men off.

"Here are the room numbers 2103 & 2098 port side. Do you want us to guide you to the rooms?"

"Let me see the layout of the ship and I will do it on my own. Thank you."

Bond commits it to memory as much as he can and takes off into the ship to find M. Hoping to hell she isn't doing anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert is pissed…his so called friend steals the best woman he has yet to meet on one of these yearly vacations.

The woman he is with is also English and very accommodating as she agrees to come to his cabin after talking for another half an hour after Nathan ran off with Olivia. They are likely in bed by now…damn him…he will deal with him tomorrow and then get Olivia back for tomorrow night.

The two new friends enter his cabin and Evelyn makes use of the toilet as Robert gets some drinks ready.

nock…nock…nock

Who the hell could that be? Maybe it's Olivia coming back to him…

The door opens to display the serious and angry face of James Bond. His eyes quickly dart around the room and rest on the bathroom door as he steps in without invitation.

"Is she here?"

"No…she took her clothes left and what do you think you're doing…she's free go with who she wants…what would you care anyway…you're gay…"

Bond's fist connects to Robert's face with a satisfying crunch. The man groans on the bed where Bond knocked him.

The door opens to show another woman…Bond whirls around and heads back to the door.

"Sorry for the interruption…she is off-limits mate…always remember that."

Bond slams the door behind him and jogs down the hall towards 2103. M had better be there…fully clothed and…well…not engaged in anything sorted with Nathan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan comes out of the toilet in his sleep shorts and Olivia moves to use it next. She pauses a moment to look at herself in the mirror…her eyes blurry and red from far too much liquid merriment.

What the hell am I doing here? I'm too bloody old to be entertaining the idea of a one night stand…me, a woman occupying my position…if he worked for the Russians or the CIA he could drug her and fire questions at her all night long…she could get fired.

That's ridiculous…just being bloody paranoid and finding excuses…all she ever does is find excuses.

Why did Nigel cheat again?

Why does she still love the man who has cheated on her twice and is it a defect in her character or his?

Why does Bond want her so badly?

Why the bloody hell does she continue to resist James?

Why didn't she just jump him the other night on the boat?

Why is she so bloody timid at this stage of her life?

Who the hell is she?

Olivia?

M?

Not for bloody much longer if the current government has its say.

Why is she staring drunkenly into her reflection...her bloodshot eyes in a man's bathroom when she could be making out with Nathan and enjoying the feeling of making out with him?

"Enough…time to go…"

Olivia opens the door and sees Nathan resting against the headboard. He smiles and waves her over.

Olivia smiles back and climbs into bed beside him still in all her clothing.

"I was hoping you would be wearing less."

"I thought you might be the kind of man who likes to unwrap his presents."

"Oooohh…you are naughty…I agree whole heartedly."

They kiss...experimenting while intensifying the sensation. Nathan rolls over on top of her pinning her to the bed beneath him. Olivia's hands roam over his shoulders.

nock…nock…nock

Nathan shouts towards the door between kisses "Not…now! We will… see you… tomorrow… Robert!"

Suddenly the door bursts in. In the seconds it takes for Nathan to register what happened James Bond rushes to the bed and pulls him off M and tosses him clear across to the other bed.

M sits up suddenly shocked at the speed at which it all happened but not really surprised it did. If the angry look on 007's face is anything to go by she had better collect her things or Nathan will get injured.

Bond is livid. No words exit his mouth as he stares at M in a sexy silver dress all rumpled from rolling around the bed with Nathan. At least her dress is still on. He holds out his hand and pulls her off the bed.

M bends over giving Bond an amazing flash of her breasts and turns around looking for her shoes giving him a view of her backside that he would usually make a cheeky comment about if he were not so bloody angry with her right now.

Nathan stands and moves towards M and Bond growls like an animal.

"Not as gay as you say he is…unless he is your son or something darling."

"Sorry…Nathan…thank you for the lovely evening…see you tomorrow."

"M…MOVE IT NOW!"

M frowns at him as she tosses him her bag and finally puts on her heels and moves out into the hallway.

Bond looks at Nathan. "No hard feelings mate…sorry about the door…I will let the office know it was me."

"Why…why are you always where she is and how in hell did you get here…the helicopter? I thought Jack and Bob at the resort were exaggerating but they were right?"

"You would never believe me if I told you mate."

Bond closes the door to the extent it will as he sees crew members arrive with questioning looks on their faces.

"There was a faulty lock and she called for help…I would get on fixing that if I were you. You know what a bad wrap cruise ships get when female passengers get assaulted."

The men get to work as Bond grabs M by her elbow and quickly moves her down the hall as she struggles to keep up.

"Bond not so bloody fast…give me back my arm. What the hell do you think I'm going to do make a bloody run for it?"

"Knowing you, the next man who opens the door will have you in his bed for the evening."

M starts to fume as they change levels and go up to the first class cabins.

"How dare you!"

"Not now!"

"What do you mean not now?"

"Some people may actually be trying to sleep!"

"Bond…you…insubordinate…you're fired!"

Bond places the key in the door open it and tosses her bag on the bed. Bond turns quickly and grabs M by her shoulders and leans forward and kisses her passionately silencing her attack.

M struggles against his embrace. When Bond releases her she slaps him panting for breath and glaring at him.

"How dare you…what gives you the right to…kiss me when ever you feel like it…sexist mysogynistic…charging in like a cave man and throwing Nathan off the bed."

"How dare you cheat on your husband and run away from your family."

"They were after me…I had to…"

"They were a couple of idiots who took that air head Jane thinking she was you…something else is going on here. What is wrong with you?"

"How dare you question my motives…I…I will…no…one…"

Bond pulls her back to him and kisses her again grabbing her hand that is about to hit him away again and interlocking his fingers with hers and pinning them against the wall over her head.

Bond pins his body up against hers and moans into her mouth. M's struggles begin to weaken and Bond eases his grip on her. Suddenly she shifts her body and brings up her knee to connect with his groin.

Bond collapses on the floor in the fetal position.

"That will be the last time you presume to kiss me without my permission…do you understand this Bond?"

"Ye…eee…sss arghhh!"

M grabs her bag from the bed and locks herself in the bathroom. The adrenaline is wearing off as she strips and enters the shower. The tears begin to overwhelm her as the water cascades over her tired body. She washes them away and as her sobs subside she exits the shower.

M takes her time drying off and brushing her teeth. The only article she has to sleep in is an oversized mens black t-shirt unless Bond was forward thinking enough to bring her bags from Jamaica.

What the hell is M going to do about Bond…he is going to be sore for a while and likely pissed off. She hopes he learned his lesson about taking liberties…she is growing tired of these assaults. The one time she wanted him to kiss her…to make her forget about Nigel he refused.

M sighs…she was trying to do that with Nathan tonight too…Nigel has left her raw and broken.

Time to face the music. M exits the bath and climbs into the first bed not even acknowledging Bond sitting uncomfortably on the other bed.

Bond stands up and moves towards her bed…she tenses but he passes and goes to the toilet.

M drifts off quickly and does not stir until the morning where a warm body is lying to her back with an arm wrapped around her middle. Once she realizes where she is and who she is lying with her body stiffens and she moves away from him.

Bond stirs as M moves and he tries to pull her back to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bond? I told you to keep your distance."

"No…no, you didn't you hit me where men hate to get hit and told me not to kiss you again…I agree and am sorry for doing that but you just do something to me when you're riled up and sexy…that dress... very alluring…and in my defence I found you under another man in that sexy dress and I could have killed him but I didn't."

"Why are you not in your own bed? There are two for a reason."

"I needed to make sure you didn't disappear on me again and the only way I can do that is to physically hold on to you."

"Were on a ship how far could I get?"

"Christ M you could easily end up in the captain's cabin or somewhere else you shouldn't be."

"I take it that helicopter was you flying in to the rescue. Who at HQ authorized that and what reason could you possibly have given them to allow such a thing?"

"M…you are head of MI6 and you escaped your guard being chased by kidnappers…did you think that would be allowed for a second…I think Tanner called to divert a Royal Navy destroyer this way, just in case I needed backup."

"That is a gross overstatement of my importance and use of resources just to make sure I didn't sleep with another man."

"What about your husband…Nigel sent me by the way…to save his run-away bride from herself. Actually it was Marshall that called you the run-away bride. They will be in St. Martins in two days to meet us and Joe is very excited."

"So I have two days to relax before facing the mess my life has become because of a vacation, I was forced to take."

"What about me…I got roped into a job to babysit my boss…who I have always had a crush on … fell in love with her only to be continuously yelled at… threatened, slapped…kneed in the groin…led on a merry chase to kill kidnappers…catch inadequate French kidnappers…buy her at auction…get a lovely two-day private yacht trip with the love of my life…ended early because of said kidnappings…find a run-away bride who is the woman I love running away from the man that she loves…had to witness love of my life making love to her husband…more than ONCE…find her in bed with another man…prevent a bunch of senior male perverts from taking advantage of her in a spa…on a beach…on a bloody cruise ship…10 bloody days…that's all it's bloody well been!"

"Poor Bond…you just go back to London and pick up some gorgeous blond to forget your self with for a while, with limited responsibility and the luxury of youth and resilience."

Bond sits up in be beside her and turns to look down on her very serious. "I told you I don't want that anymore. I am waiting for you."

"Yeah…I am not for you Bond…I am still married and I am still your boss."

"I can keep work and home separate. I told you on the yacht that I will never tell a soul if that is what concerns you…I will be your secrete lover…I just need to actually be your lover."

"What about Nigel?"

"What about Nigel, M?"

"I…don't know."

"Neither do I…on one hand I want you to reconcile with Nigel and the on the other, I want you to leave him and move in with me."

"Move in with you…are you mad?"

"Yes…mad about you. I thought you were an intelligent woman but you steadfastly refuse to understand that I am deadly serious about you."

"I think you just like to trying to seduce me and then insult me at the same time…likely your sick way of keeping me angry."

"I suppose so…I love you angry M as you could tell last night."

"Yes…you will not be doing that again soon will you?"

"I wouldn't say that M because it was worth it. What was that you said last night that I was a mysogynistic cave man…is that a step up or down from dinosaur?"

"Down, I think and you will not do that again 007…I'm deadly serious."

"Not even if I'm gentle like this." Bond leans down and softly captures her lips. His hand caresses her face and he seeks entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

M takes his hand and pulls it away from her face and Bond breaks the kiss. She looks into his eyes as she continues to hold his hand.

"Bond…I told you…I."

"M you feel something for me stop fighting it…commit to it like you do most things in your life. You don't seem scared of me regardless of our position here in bed with not much separating our bodies but your stubborn nature and a t-shirt."

His eyes are so beautiful you can get lost in them. Bond is right…she was going to sleep with Nathan or Robert but that would mean nothing to her. Maybe she needed to feel nothing for the man she uses as revenge against Nigel. Would it even be revenge…does Nigel even give a damn?

"I wanted revenge and they meant nothing to me…I still can't with you because it would mean something dear boy."

Bond smiled and kissed her again quickly. "That is all I wanted to hear and I understand keeping me at arm's length."

"Then stop bloody well kissing me every 10 minutes."

"I will…how about every 20 minutes."

M slaps his arm and moves out of bed to the toilet.

"Bond…stop pushing me."

"I would never push you me…that would put you farther away from me. I pull you…to me…up against my lips, if we must be literal about it."

"Then stop literally pushing me against walls and pulling me to your lips."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I am your boss. I'm not paid to be fun!"

The take turns in the toilet and get ready to face the day. First item is medication for M's hangover and then breakfast.

They sit down to eat and watch the other guests mill about the top deck café. M hopes that she doesn't have to face Nathan or Robert yet.

"I need to know about the French couple. You said they got paid to take me but were not professionals."

"I am having Q and Tanner work on it. You know the kidnapping in Kingston that I had to go deal with…well that was a diversion for what was to happen at our resort…pulling agents away and focusing on Graves."

"I know Graves but only slightly. There is no major connection that comes to mind so why was he kidnapped to begin with?"

"Graves knows you and what you look like…that must be what they wanted out of him…to make sure they had the right woman...right cabin…they are both registered under the same surname. Still it makes little sense…why would non professionals want to kidnap someone when they didn't even know why or which department that you work for."

"It may all be a moot point now that we are on this ship. Tanner will alert you if there is another update…have him question Graves also and find out who he was traveling with…there may be someone left to get at me through family."

"Why would they not take Nigel the night they took Jane?"

"There were only two of them and one a woman…how could they have carried both unconscious. Maybe they knew that because he fought and received an injury that he would need medical attention and they were being kind leaving him behind."

"Still, too many questions and not enough answers. How is it you manage to become the centre of a mystery when you go on vacation?"

"I have no idea…likely why I don't take them and will never take one again. This has become a working vacation with the added annoyance of in-laws and relationship disasters."

"So it's agreed, we both need this little vacation away from your vacation. It looks like I get that two days of alone time on a boat after all M."

"How will I manage you on top of everything else?"

"Me…I need a bonus…between keeping you out of the clutches of amorous strangers and you and Nigel acting like randy teenagers…I'm exhausted dealing with your vacation. That is on top of dealing with a few kidnapping missions…it is a good thing your bodyguard was sick M."

"If word gets round about what a fiasco this has been I will have to hire a new one."

They are about to get up and leave when Robert and his new lady friend come in and sit at a table across the room and are joined by Nathan. Robert and Nathan stand and come towards the table.

M whispers out of the side of her mouth. "Bond you had better have a good explanation for all of this."

"Got it M…don't worry. Oh and by the way thanks for telling everyone that I'm gay."

"Hello gentlemen how are you both feeling this fine morning?"

"Angry and confused as hell…mind explaining a few things to us Olivia?"

"Robert what happened to your face?"

"James didn't tell you that he crashed into my room while I was entertaining a guest and practically broke my nose?"

"I am afraid he never mentioned it to me…no."

Nathan adds. "Never mind, he destroyed my cabin door and tossed me across the room."

Bond smirks and begins his tale. "Gentlemen please I will explain everything. Olivia is a very famous woman in Britain at least…what you Americas lack in stage talent you more than make up with in beautiful movie stars. I am her bodyguard and she only diverted on to this ship with you because of a kidnap attempt in that pharmacy while I was investigating Jane's kidnapping. Jane was in the wrong place at the wrong time just as you two were last night."

The two men grabbed chairs and sat down looking confused but far less angry. "Famous?"

Bond smiled. "Why do you think we had to bid on each other at auction and her husband was not at all upset? Nigel knew that to send her off with anyone else would have been dangerous. The problem was that the kidnapper did not realize she was gone…Jane was snatched instead and that is why they were so mad Jane was not British and they let her go. Last night you two got in the way of my job mates…no one is to mess around with her…Nigel's orders."

Nathan frowns. "Nigel's allowed to cheat…hypocritical if you ask me. If Olivia wants to sleep with me then…she should be allowed."

Robert adds…"with me also."

"Nigel pays me gents and what he says goes. Nigel is a wealthy man who does not take kindly to other men around his dear wife."

Robert looks at Olivia. "Is this true Olivia?"

"Yes….It is."

"So I was making out with a famous stage actress trying to get back at her husband…wow."

"Well if you look it up you will not see anything…Olivia Mansfield is my married name but back when I acted in the 50's and 60's I had a stage name…witch I choose not to share. I am sorry about all of this and I hope you can forgive these disturbances."

"I bet your rich husband would like all of this kept quiet too?"

Bond frowns. "Do not go where I think your going with this mate…it will end badly for you."

"Fine I'm going back to Evelyn…there are plenty of women that are just as attractive and not half the trouble you are Olivia."

Robert gets up and joins his girlfriend who has watched from across the room.

Olivia looks at Nathan. "Is Evelyn British?"

"Yes…she is. I guess this is goodbye Olivia. I am sorry we never got to spend the day getting to know each other better but it is likely safer for us to part ways here. I will not be sorry to see the last of you Mr. Bond."

Bond smiles in a cruel manner. "Can't blame me for protecting the merchandise mate…try to keep this all quiet will you? Pass it along to Robert…If he thinks his nose hurts tell him his teeth depend greatly on his lips remaining sealed."

"I will give him your charming warning now."

Nathan rejoins Robert and Evelyn as Bond and M leave and head back into the ship to wander around.

"That woman…Bond…I think I know her and damn it she knows me."

Bond looks at M seriously. "Is this the connexion we've been looking for?"

"Worse…this is revenge."

"For what?"

"Nigel."

"Nigel, why?"

"Nigel didn't leave me and I didn't give him up."

Bond still looks confused.

"Evelyn Carter was Nigel's mistress 15 years ago."

"This trip is about to get bad again isn't it?"

"Undoubtably, is the Royal Navy still on its way to intercept us?"

"I'm not sure do you want me to make the call?"

M ponders it as they walk back to their cabin. M looks at Bond shaking her head.

"You may have to…hell hath no fury…"

Bond frowns and adds. "Like a woman scorned….I know that one only too well M. Especially when that woman is you darling. Evelyn doesn't stand a chance…she never did and never will."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I have kept to a teen rating on this story but leave this option to the individual reader. For a mature version of this chapter go to archive of our /works/1657655/chapters/3765507

Chapter 12

Bond and M go back to their cabin to contact Tanner and start working on a plan. This has little to do with MI6 and everything to do with a problem in M's marriage 15 years ago.

"M while we wait for Tanner to return our call why don't you tell me the story. What happened 15 years ago?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not…how can I help if I don't know the level of chaos this woman is capable of?"

"Bond you're just being nosy…you are just trying to dig into my personal life."

"So… I can't help but be interested in everything to do with you and this sounds too good to miss."

M sat on the bed a rested against he headboard and James came and sat beside her. M absent-mindedly plays with her shirt as she looks forward without actually seeing. M's going back in her mind to find the story for retelling.

Bond wants to grab her hand to reassure her but does not want to break this fragile connection with her past.

"It was when we just moved back from China and Nigel met her through a friend. I was becoming very bogged down at work and was never home. The children were out on their own and I assumed my presence was barely missed…I was wrong. We began fighting often and then the fighting stopped suddenly. I thought he had finally seen reason until I came home one Friday evening planning on a nice dinner out and a show to find an empty house. I called both my children and they said Nigel went away for the weekend and that I should wake the hell up and notice him once in a while."

"Your children sound lovely M."

"I always enjoy speaking with them when I want a dose of sarcasm and thinly veiled contempt."

"Did they at least know where Nigel was?"

"No but Marshall did and he was my next call."

"At least he told you…did he tell you about her?"

"Marshall implied that I may not want to call him but he gave me the name of the hotel. Nigel had gone to Brighton for the weekend. I called his hotel room and she answered."

"What did you do?"

"What do you bloody think I did…I was angry…so angry…I sat on the floor of my kitchen and got stinking drunk."

"By yourself…M that is not healthy…I know only too well."

"I didn't have anyone else to drown my sorrows with. Nigel is my best friend…my job did not allow me to have a lot of non work or even work friends and I was not exactly liked at work…I'm a woman in a man's world."

"You went through it all on your own?"

"Yes, and he came back to me…thank god… and we worked on it but I still held myself away from him…I couldn't be as close and passionate for years after…I was always holding back from him and Nigel knew it. The worse thing is that I told him I could have her killed…it was out of anger…I have alway been ashamed about that."

"Oh…M, It's completely understandable but you two are in a good place now...before Jane that is."

"Time heals all wounds Bond and we've been together for so long that it eventually seemed natural to forget about her."

Bond pulls her into a hug which M accepts as comfort. Bond rests his chin on M's head as he feels her begin to shake. M starts to sob into his shirt.

M can't understand why the floodgates are finally open. Perhaps it is being in the comfort of Bond's arm…knowing that he cares for her…that he is the friend that she never had when Nigel cheated on her before.

They snuggle there together as Bond strokes her back and feels her tears soak into his shirt as she leans her small body against his. Eventually M's sobs subside and she just rests her head against his chest.

"Feel better…I will always be a shoulder for you to cry on as long as I live…I swear it."

"Thank you James…I guess I should get cleaned up so that we can go to the pool and get some drinks…this is a vacation after all. Evelyn cannot possible plan on anything while you're here…we will find her cabin number and set up surveillance if need be we will arrest her before Nigel boards."

"I think I should take her off the ship in St. Martins and hand her over to the agents there…how tough can that be…she's at least 60."

"No, she's only about 55 she was 40 when they had the affair and why do you assume older women are easily managed? You have a hard time with me."

"That my dear is for an entirely different reason. Come on let's go get some drinks into you…you're far more frisky when full of alcohol."

"Bond! Stop that."

"It's true…last night…many nights and afternoons this past week you tumbled into bed after a few drinks M. Flirting at the bar with Jack and Bob…any of this ringing a bell?"

"Bond you were farther ahead when you were being comforting and not teasing me."

"Ahead where M? Am I making headway? Almost ready to acquiesce…to take me to bed and see how I perform and manage you?"

"Bond when was the last time I fired you?"

"Last night when I yanked you through the corridors after yanking you out of that man's bed."

"You looked so mad...I've only ever seen you look that angry at me once before, during the Quantum episode."

"Yes…I know all I remember a blinding rage and you bending over…ahem. I got an amazing peak down the front of your dress while you searched around for those evil torture devices you call shoes…not to mention your back side."

"Stop being cheeky."

"Well, I was too angry to mention it last night. So I have to now…M your ass is magnificent…I cannot be the first person to tell you that."

"No, you are not…Nigel tells me all the time."

The two of them head to one of the pool-side bars on the ship and watch the families and people while they have a few drinks in the sun.

The two of them are making observations on some of the crew and guests, chuckling at each others witty observations.

M is laughing and relaxed by the time they enter the dinning area for lunch. Bond's phone goes off and he answers. After a few minutes he hangs up.

"Tanner has connected Evelyn to Graves and the kidnappers. How do you want to proceed? Arrest her now and put her in the brig or wait until we dock at St Martins?"

"We know where she is and I want to know who she talks with. You have her room number?"

"Yes, you want me to rig her room?"

"Yes…good idea. I want her off this ship when my husband arrives."

"OK…it is best they don't see each other."

"I just don't want him to know this was all because a woman loved him so much that she could not let go."

"Are you talking about her or you M."

"Both of us but I was referring to him blaming himself for all these actions…I would rather he blame me and my job as usual."

Bond frowns. "M you will have to deal with Nigel soon…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…in all honesty. Bond what do you think I should do and be brutally honest but remove your feelings for me out of the equation. If Vesper had lived and you married and she did that to you what would you do?"

"I would have murdered the other man or beaten him so badly he never came back. For you and Nigel…it's different you've been together so long…have such a life together that I could not compare the two of us. I spoke to Nigel about this and he regrets the mistake he made with Jane. Nigel thought you and I would tangle the sheets together and it made him to cave to her flirtations and lets face it M…men are the weaker sex when it comes to something like that."

"You aren't."

"I managed to say no…barely and I have regretted it ever since."

"I don't. It made me thankful."

"Your husband thanked me also. On one hand I want you to leave him…come live with me at my flat in London. Then I think of how the two of you were at the beginning of this trip…recovering finally from that affair, all that time ago to have it brought up again. I don't know what you should do and it's not for me to say…M this is your decision and I will support whatever you choose."

"I think I need another drink here in the sun."

"That's a good idea…do you think you can manage 30 minutes here on your own without attracting trouble?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to wire her room now and most people are out and about during the day…she may still be in Robert's room."

"All right. I will have a few drinks and read my book here in the sun…I will only leave long enough to use the toilet so make it quick and don't get caught."

"What can she do to me if she catches me?"

"Seduce you with her powers…I don't know she could be dangerous for all I know…she hired kidnappers…why not assassins."

"Now that you say that maybe I should stay with you."

"Go…and hurry back."

"Don't eat or drink anything until I return…just in case she is an assassin."

M laughs at Bond and swats his arm sending him away. She lightly nods off in her lounge chair and Bond rejoins her after 30 minutes.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing much…she does not spend much time there as is common on cruise ships. I did take these pictures."

M looks at his phone to see a picture of Nigel and one of her taken on the beach in Jamaica.

"So she was watching us. I wonder what her plans are?"

"What ever they are I don't want her near you."

"And I do not want Evelyn near Nigel. Can Q patch internal camera's so that we can have eyes on her?"

"I will message him and see. This is our last day together and I have an idea. Come on get up and come with me."

"Where?"

"Trust me M…you're going to love this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M had no idea how fun video games were. Bond brought her down to the ships arcade to make her practice on every shooter game they have.

M is improving in killing dinosaurs in Jurassic park and deer on the great plains of Canada. Then Bond brings her to a home console and places a headset on her and they play world at war.

"These graphics are amazing."

"Yes, they are…who do you want to play as on the fields of France M."

"British army…who else would we play as…the Germans?"

"You can pick any army."

"Well, we will be playing as ourselves…come on let's kick some Nazi ass."

By the time Bond gets her back to the room to change before dinner. M improved her aim and manual dexterity.

"I still want to get you on the firing range when we return…you need the ability to defend yourself better…hand to hand combat and guns M."

"What is it that you think will happen to me behind my desk?"

"It is not you behind that desk that worries me. It is you out in the big wide world where you attract trouble to you like ants to sugar."

"Bond don't exaggerate and I have a driver and guard at home."

"Honestly though how many times have you been kidnapped M?"

"What…I don't remember…once or was that a dream. I was saved by a tall dark and handsome agent…he was almost as annoying as you."

"Do tell…M when was that?"

"Around 2000... I just became M if you must know the sordid tale."

Bond frowns…he had heard rumours but to have them confirmed gives him shivers up his spine.

"Why were you taken?"

M does not like to remember that time…her friend died, killed by his own daughter. M whispers her response.

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"Not allowing my friend to pay a ransom to terrorists for his daughter."

"The King affair…I heard…you were taken? Did that monster hurt you?"

"What? How do you mean? No no…not physically...he killed my friend by poisoning his own daughter against him."

"Were you close to King?"

"Yes…a long time ago."

"How close?"

"Bond…really.."

"King was your lover?"

"Bond!"

"Why so evasive then…did you cheat on Nigel and with a very rich man?"

"No! We were lovers in university before I met Nigel but don't say anything to anyone."

"Why? He's dead."

"I never admitted that to Nigel…I always claimed we were just friends because he was very jealous when we were younger."

"I don't blame him but that was a long time ago."

"You know what kind of troubles old lovers cause in a relationship…hence the problems of the last week. I thought I would leave the past in the past like I thought I had with Evelyn Carter."

They clean up and change for dinner. M wears a lovely off the shoulder green cocktail dress that makes Bond's mouth hang open for a moment.

M smiles at his appreciation for her new dress. "I had to buy new clothes what do you think?"

"M…this is better than the sexy silver one you wore for those Americans."

"Believe it or not women usually dress to impress other women."

"So you were killer sexy to piss of other women…especially Evelyn once you realized who she was?"

"That was just a happy coincidence and I've got over 10 years on her."

"Still you look better than she does and that must kill her."

"That would save me a lot of trouble if she died of shock."

"Where would you like to go this evening M? The main dinning hall or somewhere more secluded? There is a show after dinner or dancing in one of the lounges. What do you feel like?"

"I would rather avoid the hall…I don't want to run into Robert, Nathan or Evelyn. As for after dinner we will play it by ear…I'm tired after drinking and staying up so late last night."

They make their way to a smaller restaurant grill and not the large dinning area. Bond manoeuvres them to a table for two and orders wine.

"This feels like a first date to me M how about you?"

M laughs. "A first date after a private cruise and sleeping together 3 nights already."

"Three…damn was I really drunk because I only remember holding you in my arms twice."

"Our first night together we fell asleep during the movie and spent the night on the sofa."

"Oh, how could I have forgotten…I could have woken you and taken you back to Nigel but I couldn't part with you. I watched you sleep for a long time and managed to see the end of Casablanca…it was a great film. Boggy loved her but let her go with her husband because he needed her more…sounds eerily familiar doesn't it?"

"Bond...nothing that romantic is happening here. It was a great film and I can't believe you didn't take me home when you could have…all this trouble started when Marshall and Joe saw us that morning."

"Not all the trouble M…just the string of lies required to cover up our kiss and those lies get more and more outrageous all the time. Marshall thought I was your lover and he convinced his hapless wife I was an illegitimate nephew."

"I really don't think Josephine is as hapless as we all believed. Nigel and Marshall, the cowards that they are, sent me to explain to Joe after the auction that those groups were swingers and she knew already. Had discussed the merits of an open marriage with Joan and Barbara."

"Really? Was she up for it?"

"I haven't even had the chance to speak with her what with the attack and kidnapping. Maybe she and Marshall decided to spice things up and did."

"M you have to find out…this could make the rest of this vacation interesting."

"Bond, I never took you for such a gossip."

"Come on M…that is too good not to share. Stuffy proper Josephine Mansfield experimenting sexually…you want to know too."

M giggles. "Of course I do…do you think she still believes that crazy story of you as my nephew?"

"I made sure to alway call you ma'am in front of your family. Marshall knows I'm your bodyguard and to keep his mouth shut. Marshall thinks there is more between us and that Nigel knows. Marshall's confused by his brother allowing such behaviour."

"Nigel and Marshall have always been so competitive and Marshall has never really progressed his mindset with women because he never had to. The wife stayed at home raised the children and that was that. He accepted that I was different and that attracted him to me but he could never truly reconcile his sexist attitude because he didn't have to."

"I think he understands what he's been missing and that is why he hit on you. I am not the only one that's attracted to your bossy nature."

"How do you explain the others…they got just bored with their American playmates? I was not acting bossy around them…nor my family."

"Oh that is the easiest to explain…have you looked in a mirror lately M?"

"What?"

"Come on M you are beautiful…that cute crop of white hair your high cheekbones and you have a killer body."

"Bond! How can you of all people say that…the women you…Vesper she was a stunning woman, so tall and lean."

"M, I know that you think that tall slim youthful women are my thing but really they are more the thing of the evil men I am working against. Most of them are not much more than concubines or rich women that even at their young age have gone to recreate themselves in some way surgically. You would never do that and you carry your age very well."

"Thank you Bond. I do think you are just trying to mollify me and work your way into a better position."

"True and that position is with you under or on top of me in bed darling."

"Bond! Enough, if I left you alone at the bar after this women would be throwing themselves at you…what will you do…ignor them because I'm here? In reality you will be undressing them with your eyes."

"That is normal for most men M but you cannot explain away that there were at least 4 men and your brother in-law hitting on you besides me in Jamaica and a husband that could not keep his hands off you."

"Nigel and I have done so well for the last 6 months that I thought something was wrong and he just wasn't telling me. You don't think he been seeing Evelyn behind my back again do you?"

Bond shifted nervously in his seat and raised his eyebrows at her. "No…I honestly don't think he has had an affair."

Bond hopes M stops questioning him on Nigel because he does not know if he can lie to her face if she asks a direct question.

"Tomorrow this all becomes chaotic again doesn't it M?"

"Yes…they will all be here. I need to spend some time alone with Nigel. While I do that you can try to get Evelyn off the ship. Has your magic phone given us any sign that anyone else is working with her?"

Bond looks at his phone and shakes his head. "She is never there. The feed from Q shows her in the dinning room at a pool during the day. She was with Robert for a while but is with another older gentleman now. Do you recognize this man?"

"Yes…from the fire that night he was with a woman named Jenny. I don't remember if he gave a name…Robert, Nathan and Bob were there that night."

"So, Evelyn is making her way through the group from Georgia…I wonder if that will come into play."

"I hope not. I would hate for them to get involved in something criminal."

"Shall we go to the bar now beautiful lady or would you like a show on your last night of freedom?"

The two of them walk arm in arm to the open deck and the bar. Bond finds M a seat and goes to the bar and gets them another bottle of champagne.

"How am I free? On this trip…I have only had a few scant hours of freedom on this ship before you flew in to rescue me from that freedom."

Bond pours the bubbly champagne into the fluted glasses and raises his to M's and they clink them before taking their first sips.

"Nigel asked me to rescue you from yourself and I think that you are glad that I did."

"A bit…but it would have been nice…"

"What would?"

"Never mind."

"Him? Nathan…sleeping with another man."

"Yes…to be honest it would have been nice."

"I have already offered my services in that department darling and you keep shooting me down."

"I told you why…there is something to be said for keeping emotion removed from the equation."

"Yes, but that is not for you…it should never be for you. M you may typify an emotionless leader but your staff all know that you are a softy at heart. In this business it is important to keep you heart out of the mission…a task I have failed at again...here with you."

"It is not wise for a 00 to fall in love during a mission…I agree but you did not know Vesper was a double agent. The two of you could have had a life together…married had children. That experience, though it hurt you changed you into what you are now."

"I'm not focusing on Vesper…I am talking about you…stop diverting the conversation to someone you consider more worthy of my affections because she was younger and you perceive her to be more attractive and suitable for me."

"Do you not think that Vesper changed the way you approach this job because I can tell it has?"

"The only person who changed me for this job is you my dear. To say anything else is a lie."

Bond refills their glasses."

"What are we celebrating or are you just trying to get me drunk on champagne?"

"Our last night together…my last chance on this vacation to sleep with you. Unless, you've decided to leave Nigel and move in with me."

"Bond…be serious and no I will not leave him…it's to late in life to do something like that."

"How can you say it's to late when you have me waiting to take you in…and pleasure you in ways you can only imagine…M really I.."

"Stop it Bond…you know I can't do that…it wouldn't be right and you would soon tire of me."

Bond grabs her hand.

"Stop pretending this is all a joke…I will be here waiting for you…you will leave him or eventually through natural causes you will be free and when that day comes you will turn around in your house and see me standing there with a white rose. On that day you will say yes…won't you M?"

M drains her second glass of champagne pondering her response. She feels herself getting closer to caving. M's experiencing an escalating physical reaction to James. This...need for him is not a subtle as it was and building with the time they have spent together.

M's fully aware that this is and always has been Bond's plan from the beginning of his flirtations. Fill her mind with possibilities and images of his chiseled chest over her as they engage each other physically. James Bond is a dangerous man...her dangerous agent.

Aye that's the rub...M cannot have him...if she retired...maybe...or if it could be an emotionless one-night stand but that would be impossible for her. M is falling in love with him.

"I'm still not sure and that could be years away for you to change your mind."

Bond frowns knowing that it won't be years…

"I will never change my mind…I told you that, but you could keep me interested in waiting by consenting tonight M."

M starts to laugh at him. "So that is the price of having you wait…a little taste to keep your interest. The women here would be so envious…although looking at the two of us they are more likely to imagine you are my son."

"Good…let them but I will not continue that illusion for the women or men that are sexually attracted to you M. Come with me I want to dance with you."

"All right."

Bond takes M's hand and walks through the ship to a dance bar.

Before she can object to the music he pulls her out on the dance floor and pulls her tightly to him and sways slowly to the fast music.

"Bond this is hardly the right type of music for dancing like this."

"Did you never watch Happy Days M? The Fonz always danced like this when he had a beautiful woman with him. All popular music is basically 4/4 time so we just dance to 2/4 time and it still counts."

"You have a quick excuse for everything don't you?"

"Yes I do, I am a 00 after all. You seem to have a fast excuse for everything also."

M laughs into Bond's chest. "I do and it is usually for why we are not sleeping together."

"Not for much longer because we still have tonight."

Why does this make M feel so nervous? The two of them have shared a bed before and there are two beds in the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They return to the room and M decides on a shower before bed.

Bond winks and flirts heavily, using every ounce of his suave nature and eventually...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M manages to take her shower alone.

M leaves the bath and climbs into bed in her t-shirt smelling of soap to find Bond fast asleep. Even in his sleep Bond gravitates towards her and snuggled up against her.

Bond woke beside M having slept better than he can remember since he was young.

It is reassuring to have M pulled close to him. That night on the yacht with the waves gently rocking them to sleep…that was a peaceful night too.

Nigel and the others come to meet them today and Bond will escort Evelyn to the authorities. Hopefully Tanner and Q have dug up enough evidence to put her away for a while.

Bond rolls over to take his phone. There is a video image of Evelyn packing…she turns to someone hiding from view and she speaks looking angry at whoever it is.

This is not good…she could be trying to get away. Bond hops up and dashes into the shower. He dresses and runs out of the door before M even rolls over to ask what he is doing.

Bond tears down the corridor and up another level. He reaches the room and knocks on the door. Evelyn opens the door shocked.

"So…the old bitch finally sends her lap dog to come get me…you are one of her agents…Bond, James Bond. Yes I know the old woman keeps an array of agent lackeys around her to sleep with and ignore her husband for. She cannot stand to lose but she will today."

"Enough…ma'am I will try to stay polite but you will come with me and meet some other lovely agents from home that will escort you back to Britain. You're being arrested for conspiracy to kidnap and kidnapping, hiring people to assault people and generally being a nasty bitch."

"Really…you are planing on doing this now?"

Bond looks confused. "Yes…we docked in the middle of the night so we are in St. Martins where there are agents waiting…please come along I would hate to have to bind you and parade you through the ship."

"Well, Mr. Bond I would enjoy having you bind me up in other circumstances and sampling yet another one of Olivia Mansfield's men but you see I don't think you will be taking me in like you think you will."

"Why is that?"

"I've watched you also Mr. Bond and I know you are having an affair with the pious honourable M. Olivia...so sanctimoniously...she likely refers to me as a whore or a home-wrecker. Yes, Mr. Bond I know her secret name is M thanks to Graves putting the last piece together and now I plan to have my revenge. Who is looking after your precious M now Bond? Did you not just leave her all alone in the cabin you two love birds have shared since you boarded the ship by helicopter last night?"

SHIT! Bond does not incapacitate her or say anything more as his target has changed in the second it take his mind to process that M is in danger. Bond's eyes widen as he bolts from the door hearing the bitch cackle as he runs back to their cabin to save M.

M rolls over as the door closes. "James?"

Bond must have gone to get them coffee and food. M stretches out on the bed smiling as she ponders last night and the reality of the day ahead. She gets up and gets dressed and applies some make up wetting down her wayward hair and brushing her teeth.

There is a knock at the door. James must have his hands full. M opens the door…her eyes go wide as a strange man forces his way into the room and grabs her arm slamming a syringe into it.

"NOOOO! James…where..are..y…." Escapes M's lips as her vision darkens…her last thoughts are…Nigel...arrives...today.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bond runs through the ship back to his cabin. Hoping against all odds that M is still there curled up and asleep in their bed.

Bond yells into his phone to HQ telling them what is going down and having agents watch the exits and get some onboard…the Royal Navy may just be an option after all.

Bond keeps the connexion open as he reaches the room.

Shit!

The door is ajar and Bond barrels through it. A man is gathering M's bag and he throws the bag towards Bond. James ducks out-of-the-way.

They throw punches at each other. Bond's fist smashes into the face and body of the bastard. One of those responsible for taking M from him. Bond's phone hits the floor and slides under the bed still open to Q and Tanner in London.

Bond tackles him to the bed jumping on top of him. Bond sneers at him "WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE!"

Suddenly there is a searing pain throughout Bond's body as electric shock courses through him. He looks into the amused face of Evelyn Carter until his vision fades to black.

Evelyn turns to the man hidden from view in the hallway. "You would be wise to take him too as leverage. She will be more amicable and controllable if you have her lover."

The man smiles. "Let me worry about M…you have what you want…unimpeded access to her husband."

"Will you take them off the ship?"

"That is none of your concern you will not see me again."

"Don't worry…I don't even know your name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q and Tanner look at each other and begin coordinating agents in St Martins and the closest Navel vessel in the area.

"This holiday was a bad idea Tanner."

"Don't remind me…we've got to find them Q…all of the footage get all the analysts on it leave no pixel unturned and I will get some agents on that ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evelyn heads to the concierge desk to see if Nigel is here yet. Her mysterious assistant has given her another cabin under another name to hide from the British agents that may come looking for her and her new passport and identification makes her Irish.

It will take some time to remember to use her maiden name again. She wonders if Nigel will recognize her and how long it will take to convince him that his wife and her lover Bond have run away together.

It should not take long to get Nigel back…he never liked being alone after his children grew and left home. Although their relationship only lasted 8 months they were the best months of her life. Nigel is a wonderful caring man who is smart and funny and a fantastic lover. Olivia is a cold-hearted bitch who barely had time for her family…a family that Evelyn deserved.

Nigel, Marshall and Joe boarded the ship and found their rooms. Nigel expected to see Olivia and Bond but they were not here to meet them. Nigel asked for Bond's cabin number and jotted it down to call from his room.

Joe's excited to start exploring but they head to their cabins first. Their cabins are side by side. Nigel drops his bag in the door and moves to the phone. He dials Bond's number and there is no answer so he calls Marshall.

"I am going to look for Olivia. I will meet you up at the bar on top within the hour…see you there."

Nigel heads up to the first class floor to head to Bond's room just as Evelyn heads towards his cabin.

Marshall is leaving for the bar to meet Nigel and Olivia. Joe had gone to the shops to get a new dress for formal dinner and will meet them for drinks after. As he exits the room a woman smiles at him.

"My god…I haven't seen you in an age…if it isn't the handsome Mr. Mansfield."

"Have we meet?"

"Nigel…it's me Evelyn…we were lovers for 8 months I though you would a least remember that. Come with me lover boy and I will make you remember."

Marshall's shocked and wonders what this woman is up too. He knew about the affair…but this…this is the woman. He had better set her straight.

"I am afraid you are mistaken madame. I have never met you before…I…"

"I've made all these plans and you will do as I say or I will make sure that bitch wife of yours doesn't live through the night. Follow me…now!"

Marshall's shocked at her outburst and follows the obviously deranged woman. If she is truly capable of hurting Olivia it is for the best that he play along.

Joe is returning to their room walking down the hall and she sees a strange woman with her arm linked in Marshall's She is too far away to yell to them so she attempts to follow.

They turn a corner and by the time Joe reaches them they are gone. She goes back to the cabin and drops off her bags. She decides to go up to the bar to look for her husband and the mysterious woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel reaches Bond's cabin and the door is open…the place has been tossed about and Nigel gets a sinking feeling in his stomach…not only are the lamp nocked over and things tossed about but it is quite clear that only one bed has been slept in.

There is no sign of Olivia nor any women's clothing…wait there is something under the bed. Nigel bends down and finds a discarded bra along with Bond's cell phone.

Nigel brought her bags for her from Jamaica he knows she would have purchased more than just a bra…someone has removed all evidence of her here but they missed Olivia's possibly rapidly discarded bra.

Nigel hits recall on the phone to hear the panicked voice of Olivia's assistant Tanner.

_Bond thank god you're all right…did you find M?_

"Mr. Tanner, this is Nigel…the room is empty but she was here at one point. I found the phone under the bed... with some of her… clothing... that they must have missed. Do you know what has happened to my wife?"

_I don't know how much information I can share with you Nigel but these are unusual circumstances. From what we understand she's been kidnapped by a woman and at least two men. Bond fought with one and the woman we believe to be an Evelyn Carter. She passed M off to another man who avoids the cameras like a...well if you understand my meaning a... professional._

"Evelyn is a woman who I had a relationship with years ago…which cabin is she in?"

_That is the strange thing... it says that she left the ship in St. Martins... according to the cabin manifest. We have... people on the way. I see that you are in cabin 1066 and 1068 I will have them contact you later. Keep this phone on you and I will call you if we find anything._

"Thank you Mr, Tanner. I hope you find them and I will keep looking."

_We will…but please don't...don't get involved...or do anything…just be tourists…she would never forgive us...it could put you in danger to get involved …stay safe no matter what and never count Bond out…even unconscious he can manage miracles._

Nigel needs a drink. He heads to the bar to meet his brother and lament his wife sharing more than just the same bed with her sexy agent Bond.

Olivia has had her revenge…Nigel wonders if she is just enjoying him casually or if it's becoming serious. His emotions are mixed on the subject.

Nigel has not worked out if they are staying together or if Olivia will leave…maybe go to Bond. Nigel hopes that Olivia can find happiness with Bond eventually but he still wants his wife if she will have him back. Damn it all...Nigel did push her into Bond's arms for comfort and support but still...he loves her still.

Nigel reaches the bar to see Joe searching the area. "Joe…I thought you went shopping?"

"Oh Nigel I'm so glad to find you…I did go shopping and got the most lovely dress…it is blue and red…and when I came back to the cabin Marshall was walking arm and arm with a blonde woman I have never seen before…I couldn't reach them before they disappeared. So I came here…did you find Olivia?"

"No, I haven't. I left a message for Bond's room and dropped by but neither of them were there."

"Nigel…I need to ask you something about Olivia…is she having an affair with Bond? I know, that hastily contrived and lame excuse about him being a long-lost illegitimate nephew is absurd. I find it insulting that the three of you think I will fall for anything."

"Joe…I don't know what to tell you."

"How about the truth Nigel?"

Nigel sighs knowing that he cannot tell her the true story about Olivia but he can skirt the truth and divert her from Olivia's job situation.

"The truth is Joe…I'm sick…Olivia does not know and you cannot tell her. I told Marshall three weeks ago and I told Bond last week so he will look after her when I'm gone."

"Bond's infatuated with her isn't he?"

"Oh, I think he is long past infatuation Joe…I do believe the man is in love with her."

"How long do you have Nigel?"

"I will be gone within the year Joe."

Josephine Mansfield begins to choke up and a tear falls from her eye. "Oh Nigel…is there anything I can do?"

"No, Joe…just look after Marshall and make Olivia go out to dinner once in a while to stay in contact. I know you two have never been close but I would consider it a favour to me."

"We will…don't worry about that. Worry about staying strong. Have you told the children?"

"No, I am going to see them as soon as we return…Olivia and I are moving out of our flat and I do not know if we are staying together. The reason Olivia had to escape to this ship is because I slept with Jane when she was gone off with Bond…the attack and the criminals taking Jane…they thought she was Olivia."

"Why on earth would anyone kidnap Olivia and why wont you not tell her you are sick?"

"I don't want her to stress out and worry over something she has no control over. The people who attacked me that night were mad I didn't have any money in the cabin…they wanted me to come up with some money so they took Jane."

"My god Nigel…I cannot believe this…Is Olivia with Bond and how did he get to this ship that night?"

"Bond is a commander in the Royal Navy and has friend that flew him here by helicopter. I asked him to try to get here to prevent anything bad from happening to Olivia. I hope they are together…she made her way to the ship with Robert and Nathan because someone was following her when she went to get my medications."

"The kidnappers must think you have a lot of money…maybe because of the auction."

"That is a possibility but now we have to find Marshall too."

"Yes…I want to know who that woman is and why she seems so familiar with my husband."

Nigel activates the cell phone again. "Mr. Tanner…it seems my brother has disappeared with a mystery woman. My sister in-law is standing right here with me and saw him arm and arm with a blonde woman. Yes, please tell the investigators. Thank you."

"Who was that Nigel?"

"There are investigators coming onboard to help solve what is going on."

"Good because there is something strange going on and I for one think it is rude to cause people such stress while they are on holiday."

Nigel smiles and pats Joe's hand. "I agree my dear…I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes up in a dark room lying on a bed. Her arms are bound above her head and the room seems empty. Who was that man and where is James?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond wakes up tied to a chair in a dark room. There is a man behind him…he can hear him.

"Where is she?"

"Why do you think you have the right to ask questions?"

"I'm not bloody well gaged so it is logical to think that I would ask questions. Tell me where she is or I will beat within an inch of your life."

"Ha ha ha…you English…so cocky."

"So you're not English and don't like us much that is one clue…along with the hapless French couple I caught in Jamaica…I assume your Algerian or from France. Why do you want her?"

"She is M…she knows things that will make me money…if she speaks…it will be bad for you if she won't because we will hurt you."

"You don't really scare me…I've been hurt before."

"What if I were to run my hands up her skirt...touch her...legs…what if I kiss her hard and stick my tongue in her lovely mouth…although I usually like my women younger she is a fine-looking woman for her age."

Bond strains against his bonds but they will take time to loosen…time he may not have to save her.

"For that I will kill you."

"I am off to speak with her now…do you have a message for your…lovely…boss?"

"Yes…tell her to hold on, I will be there soon."

The man's pissed off by his statement and hit Bond in the back of the head. He opens the door and tells the guard to get in the room and hold a gun to his head. The guard comes in and does as ordered the man takes a photo with his phone and leaves.

Bond still didn't get a clear look at the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the room that M's being held is opens and a man enters. He comes to the bed and sits beside her.

"My dear M…so nice to meet you finally. You have led me on a merry chase. I have a picture of your lover…agent Bond. I have some questions I need answers for and you will answer them or he will die and I will get physical with you my dear.

He shows M the picture of Bond tied to a chair as he trails a hand down her cheek to her neck and then he palms her breast leaving no allusion to what he means by physical.

"What is your connection to that women Evelyn?"

"She was the means to an end…she hired my cousin to kidnap Olivia Mansfield knowing that you had a highly placed government job. Mrs. Carter had them and others, take a member of the UK government and show him pictures of you, that she took from your own home when she was your dear husband's mistress. The man recognized you and identified you as the head of MI6 code name M."

"Just saying that out loud has signed your death warrant. You will not be imprisoned, you will be killed and I will not mind in the least. Do what you will but your time is extremely limited. You made the mistake of taking this action while in port and even at sea there are ways we can hurt you."

"You are very arrogant my pretty. My cousin called me with the information and I rushed here to capture you for myself. I can use the information in your head to make a lot of money and I do not need much time. A bullet does not take long to enter your lover and make him suffer. I think we will start at his foot and progress up from there."

M smiles knowing that James will be free soon and on the way to find her…she just needs to stall for time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall gets pulled along by his brothers ex-mistress and decides to play along.

"Why don't we go for a drink my dear. I did just arrive and would like to see the ship."

"Nigel I have gone through hell to arrange to get you alone…I need you now."

"Well, that does put us in an awkward situation my dear because your vision must have deteriorated in the last 15 years…because I am not Nigel."

The woman stops and looks at him closely…how could she have made such a mistake?

"Where is your brother?"

"Looking for his lovely wife and speaking of which I must find mine now before she misses me."

Marshall disengages from the irate woman and she pulls out a small gun from her jacket pocket.

"I think I will go with you to get that drink Mr. Mansfield. You will be the fastest way to your brother."

They head to the upper deck bar, Evelyn pockets her pistol and smiles seeing the target of her affections sitting with his sister in-law.

Nigel sees them coming and hits redial on the phone. "Mr. Tanner she is here…with my brother."

_Stall her as long as possible Nigel…_

"We will try."

"Joe dear, we have to try to distract this woman and keep her here...she is one of the kidnappers…I'm going to need your help."

"What can I do? Why would I want to keep such person around?"

"She may help us find Olivia my dear."

"Oh…all right…I will talk her ear off like Marshall says I always do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner alerts two agents to board the ship and head to the upper deck bar to apprehend the woman. Two other agents must make sure they don't take M off the ship. They have already contacted the cruise line and they will not leave port until the all clear is given.

The Royal Nave vessel HMS Dragon is heading in that direction. Eve is besides herself with worry right along with Q and Tanner and insisted that they get the navy for back as soon as M ended up on the cruise.

The Prime Minister's been informed and he too agreed to send the Navy incase they're needed between there and the Bahamas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's captor turned on the bedside lamp as he sits on the edge of the bed beside her.

"So M my dear what should we discuss…British involvement in North Africa especially Egypt. The Arab spring has left some chaos in its wake and I think some will be interested in who is there to represent your faded Empire's interests."

"What make you think I have anything to do with the happenings in North Africa?"

"When has the West ever not taken an interest? Come now don't make me do anything drastic."

He straddles her on the bed and rests heavily on her making breathing difficult. He smirks as he leans forward and kisses her.

M attempts to turn to the side to break his connection but realizes if she lets him kiss her she cannot answer any questions and it will effectively stall for time. Although the though and act repulses her, M can use her sex as an advantage.

M never expected that at her age such a thing would be possible. Female agents do this all the time so she stops fighting him and remains neutral for the time being.

M's captor releases her mouth and gazes down at her somewhat perplexed. The woman's eyes hold some surprise within their beautiful blue depths. M is panting so he props himself up off her to see if it is an effect of his weight on her or something else.

M's breathing becomes easier and she continues to hold and meet his gaze in a most unsettling manner. There is no fear in her eyes…there is something else and he wants to know what it is.

"Are you going to answer my question M?"

"I find it difficult to focus with you…so close to me. Not to mention it's difficult to speak when you have your lips on mine. Perhaps if you refrain from kissing me again I will be able to formulate coherent answers."

He smiles despite the fact she has not yet given him any answers only questions and excuses. He puts his face close to hers and cannot resist grasping her breast as he watches for her reaction.

"North Africa…M"

M closes her eyes for effect and swallow as she forces her body to react as if she is with a lover not a revolting criminal trying to get information out of her.

"Stop it!" M pants as she appears to struggle for control of her wayward body.

Her captor's look is tuning from that of cruel taunting to intrigue and lust.

M knows that this is a dangerous game but it will stall for time if he decides to take her and not hurt James. He will be unable to ask questions about secrets that she has sworn an oath to withhold even under torture.

Bond has to be still alive and working his way free. Christ...M hopes he is somewhere reasonably close by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond has loosened his ropes. "Hey mate…can I get some water?"

The man grunts and goes for a glass in the bath as Bond's arm come completely free. Once the man comes to him Bond's fist smashes his face breaking his nose.

James grabs his gun and stands over his prone body. "I am so glad there is a silencer on this gun…you have no idea…now tell me where is he keeping my lady friend?"

James shoots him in the knee when he doesn't answer right away. He then grabs the man's phone from his pocket to see the contact names.

"Guy…is that his name?"

The guard is rolling around the floor in pain.

"Room number now or the other leg becomes useless for the rest of your possibly short life."

"7043."

Bond knocks him unconscious.

Bond leaves the room looking at the number on the door as he dials Tanner from the crippled mans phone. He fills him in on the details and Tanner sends the two agents guarding the exits to gather the guard and move towards the room M is being held in.

_Bond do try to keep the man alive for questioning._

"Tanner that entirely depends on the condition M is in when I find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe smiles brightly at Marshall and the woman extending her hand to her. "Hello, I'm Josephine Mansfield and you are?"

"Evelyn Forbes. Nigel so good to see you again. I would like to talk with you privately if I may."

Marshall kisses Joe on the cheek and sits down between Nigel and Joe. "No, you may not! Now why don't you stop being rude and presumptuous and sit down and have a drink like a civilized person…Ms. Forbes."

Evelyn's shocked but Nigel and Joe just smile and nod in agreement. Marshall waves for a waiter and orders a round of drinks.

Evelyn reluctantly sits on the other side of the round table looking over at the three of them.

Joe begins the onslaught of questions she is dying to ask.

"So…Evelyn what brings you to the islands? A family holiday? That is what we are on and it has been such a lovely time, hasn't it boys? Well, of course we have met many new people and had some adventures…my sister in-law Olivia is having one now... she's been kidnapped by a group of American swingers who were at the same resort as we were in Jamaica. We were part of this charity auction and things got strangely out of hand for a while and we here also to find our dear Olivia and her friend Mr. Bond…say if you have been on board a while have you seen them. Mr. Bond would be over 40 tall and muscular with blonde hair and the most wonderfully piercing blue eyes. Olivia is just over 5 feet and has a cute pixie cut of white hair. She is a stunning woman my dear sister…high cheekbones and a voluptuous hourglass figure…a typical nightmare to dress she always say…but she does look fantastic in a tailored suite with a short skirt to show off her wonderful legs. Olivia has great legs doesn't she boys? Even if they are short… I could never abide by being short could you? Well, of course you are not as tall as I but you are above average hight. Anyway, Olivia has yet to meet us and that is strange as she booked the rooms for us…she has scandalously had to share a cabin with the delectable young Mr. Bond for two nights but Nigel knows the man and trusts him with his wife don't you Nigel? Of course you do…Nigel and Olivia have been acting like newlyweds the entire vacation…they have always had such a wonderful relationship…they support each other throughout all the difficulties that married life will bring…they don't give up and they never surrender."

Marshall smiles at Joe as does Nigel. Marshall grabs her hand in his as he watches Evelyn and listens to Joe do what only she can do…ask 20 questions an answer them all herself never expecting a word out of anyone in response.

Nigel notices two men in suits approach behind Evelyn without her noticing as the waiter drops off a second round of drinks for the table.

Evelyn sensing that the woman has finally paused enough to say anything looks piercingly at Nigel.

"Nigel I think you should come with me."

Evelyn stands and Nigel just smiles up at her while two men grab either arm and take her bag off the back of the chair.

"Ma'am you must come with us as you are under arrest for kidnapping."

Evelyn's stunned and looks around as the three Mansfield's smile at her knowingly.

"You will not be able to save her…they will kill her if she doesn't talk…If I can't have you no one can."

Nigel stands suddenly in a fury.

"You bitch…you never truly had me then and you certainly cannot have me now!"

Nigel moves close to her and whispers into her ear…Evelyn's mouth opens in shock as his words sink in…she did all this for nothing…he will be dead soon.

Nigel smiles at the men and they haul her off. He taps Bond's phone and Tanner answers.

_Nigel, Bond is loose and on his way to get her, stay where you are and out of their way._

"Of coarse…could you please tell them where we are and to meet us here for lunch…we are beginning to get hungry and we've heard rave things about the food on board."

Tanner laughs. _Of course Mr. Mansfield it will be my pleasure to tell them to hurry up because the rest of you are hungry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's captor is kissing her neck as he has obviously decided that releasing some sexual tension is a better use of his and her time than questions.

M purrs in response pretending it tickles and doesn't actually revolt her. His hands open the buttons on her blouse which he will be unable to remove as her hands are bound above her. He eyes her breasts and kneads both as M attempts not to cry out in pain but instead bites her lip and moans as his lips meet hers.

Bond puts his ear to the door of the cabin and hears a familiar moan. Bond kicks the door in to see a man straddling M, molesting her and with his lips all over hers.

That is the last thing Bond really remembers...next he's standing over the man's bloodied body on the floor.

"James! James can you hear me? James try to focus on my voice.…untie me please…I need you James!. Help me! James are you all right?"

Bond blinks and looks into her worried face. M's blouse is open...her white lace bra visible...her hands tied and her skirt bunched up...where the bastard touched her bare skin. He...made it...he stopped the bastard. Bond kicked the body one time and then moves to undo her bonds.

"M...M I think that kissing you is an odd way of asking questions. What happened?"

"I did managed to distract him enough so he couldn't order you shot. I couldn't very well answer his questions with his tongue down my throat. "

"You should never have been in that position to begin with…for that I am so sorry. I don't know how I fell for her trap. Well done though. I guess all your protests of being too old are moot now…you managed to seduce a captor…that is lesson number 3 in the 00 handbook."

"It isn't easy pretending they don't make you want to vomit."

Bond's stolen phone beeps. "Yes, Tanner I got her…unharmed…they got them? OK send them here for the body…no sorry I was not capable of taking him alive….**he had his hands where he shouldn't have**. I will be putting some things in a report yes…no you cannot talk to her yet she is on holiday remember…yes you can wait until she returns to face the music. I will meet with the agents on land after I take M to her family. Goodbye Tanner…Q and Eve who I know are listening in."

"Apparently your husband has a message for you."

"Really and what is that?"

"Hurry up darling we're waiting for you and we are hungry."

M starts to laugh wondering how to explain all this to Joe and Marshall. She does up her blouse and finds her bag of clothes.

Bond stops her before she reaches the door and pulls her into a hug…one that he doesn't want to end.

M almost starts to cry. This is the end…the last moment before she returns to her old life.

Bond places his finger under her chin and lifts her face to his.

"Here's lookin at you kid…we'll always have Jamaica."

M smiles up at him as he gently kisses her lips.

Bond's heart clenches knowing that all will go back as it was. Being a 00 means being able to act but for this performance he will need a bloody award.

M will go back to being the intelligent bossy…very erotic and desirable matriarch of MI6 and he will be the cold tough agent that works for her.

M breaks away from the bliss of his gentle kiss and holds her hand to her heart. "Yes….yes we will… always have Jamaica."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drop her bag off after getting new key cards from the desk. Bond wraps his arm around her waist as they walk through the ship towards her husband. The thought of not being able to touch her like this is physically painful to him after last night.

M is feeling the melancholy coming off Bond in waves. Perhaps finally caving to his advances was not a good idea…It seemed like one at the time but she was hardly thinking straight last night. The smell of his cologne while they danced and champagne tipped her over the edge of reason.

As they are about to exit on to the deck Bond pauses and release her from his side.

"I am going to collect my phone from Nigel and go meet the other agents. I will call your room later to check up on you."

"Are you not hungry for lunch? I'm famished."

Bond laugh thinking back on M blabbing to an entire bar about her appetite after sex just to shock Joe into silence.

"I know what makes you hungry and I'm glad I could be of service ma'am."

"Bond! Enough out of you…you promised."

"Sorry…I couldn't help it…I can barely control myself around you and I cannot sit and eat lunch with you and your husband after last night. It will be too difficult."

"You will have to deal with it or it looks more suspicious. What is going on out there?"

Suddenly all the guests are pointing and walking to the side of the ship. They walk out to see and Nigel and the others wave them over.

Joe envelopes Olivia in a hug and passes her off to Marshall who does the same.

Nigel moved to shake Bond's hand and gives him back his phone and says for only him to hear.

"I don't suppose you two have anything to do with that do you?"

The HMS DRAGON is pulling into dock beside the giant cruise ship. The sailors onboard line the deck and salute the spectators on the other ship and on the dock.

Nigel moves to reclaim his wife from his brother's embrace, as he notices a slight pained look on Bond's face. The expression only lasts a moment and Bond quickly corrects it and he turns away to look at the destroyer beneath them.

Olivia looks into her husband's eyes and is almost overwhelmed by tears as he wraps her in a hug.

"Olivia...I am so sorry for what has happened and happy that you are safe. Bond made it to you in time as the hero alway does."

"Yes Nigel...he arrived just in time."

"When we get home...I understand if you want to leave."

"Nigel...I do not want to leave...I think we should start again in a new home and put this behind us."

"How many times have we had to start again my dear?"

"There are many stages to marriage just as in life but we will manage it together."

Nigel rubs her arm and kisses the top of her head as he observes Bond's stiff posture...much like the sailors on the destroyer beside them.

Nigel leans down and kisses her gently.

Bond turns back to look at them, Nigel kisses M as Bond did just a short time before. Bond nods at M and then slips away to go find what has become of the prisoners and clear up any last-minute details before departure. M made her choice and now he must live with it.

Tanner sent an agent to clear out his room and they have given him 1067 across the hall from the Mansfield couples.

In four days they will be leaving and Bond hopes the rest of the cruise will be calm but with M on board that is highly unlikely.

Bond spends a great deal of the remaining time on the ship alone and drinking. Pondering the state of his relationship with his boss and how the next year will change her. It is a depressing situation...waiting to see someone you love suffer as she will with Nigel's illness.

Bond hopes Nigel doesn't suffer long. The night he shared with M visits him...replays in his mind...the taste...smell...sound of her the feeling. Similar feelings from childhood surface...these feelings of longing, pain and despair. In this case there is still hope...the two of them are still alive so there is hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue:

They return to gloomy November weather and to work. Within a week Bond is in M's office to go on assignment for a month.

Tanner leaves the room leaving the two of them alone.

"I do hope you return in time for the holidays and with all your equipment in tact Bond."

Bond levels his most dashing smile at her. "I assure you M that all my equipment will always be in working order for you."

"Bond…enough of your cheek."

"Family Christmas M?"

"Yes…Marshall and Joe too,"

"Give them my best for the holidays."

"We have found at new flat and I will have moved by the time you return so don't drop into the old flat."

"Don't worry about that M…I already have the new address."

Bond…how…nevermind…I don't want to know. I need to ask you something Bond and I expect a truthful answer."

Bond shifts in his chair and suddenly finds the toes of his shoes interesting. This is it... she knows about Nigel.

"Will you be able to seduce a mark while still claiming to be waiting for…someone else?"

"Yes…I will just relive that night I shared…with someone…to motivate me."

"This person I am sending you to watch…you should not sleep with her. This young lady is the daughter of someone important and I know how you manage looking after women you're sent to watch."

Bond stands and moves to her chair. He leans forward and puts his hands on either arm of her chair trapping her in place.

"M…I promise…not to do anything you would not like me to do."

"Bond…please step back and do not presume to assert a predatorial stance over me in my office again."

Bond stands and straighten his tie looking down on her. He's afforded an excellent view of M's cleavage from this angle and his blood begins to boil. Bond has not been this close to her in what feels like forever and the smell of her perfume makes him weak in the knees.

"Goodbye M."

"Good luck Bond."

It is all so formal and layered with unspoken desires...their eyes meet and mirror this want. M pushes the moment away, she has always had excellent control.

M looks back at her pile of paperwork having released him to begin his mission.

Bond on the other hand cannot...she overwhelms him...she always has.

Bond closes his eyes and inhales her sent for the last time until he returns. He turns and leaves her office...they will always have Jamaica...

M releases the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding...like a moment she cannot let go of. Damn him! Damn herself for letting him creep into her life and under her skin.

They will always have Jamaica...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond is sitting at the bar on a beach while his charge, Jenna dances and sings drunkenly with her friends. This is a glorified babysitting job. All they do is party and listen to music.

Jenna is 23…spoiled...wealthy and had recently had her heart-broken. Bond has stayed out of her bed despite her parading naked in front of him on more than one occasion, and asking him to join her in bed.

It will amuse M to no end but Jenna thinks he's gay. Bond doesn't mind that but he's bored so his mind wanders constantly to M.

They are playing a song that Jenna introduced to Bond…an excellent break up song she called it. It reminds him of M…_Sometime Around Midnight._

The song is strangely compelling…there is no chorus…just the anguish of the singer running into a former lover who slays him emotionally...still.

This job is drawing out and it's now late December. Jenna should be back in London for Christmas so Bond may just keep his promise to M and drop by the office Christmas party. Every time he checks in over the last 4 weeks M's been out of the office and he misses the sound of her voice.

That night Bond calls to check in. "Hello…Tanner where's M?... I know…none of my concern but…Tanner…what happened? Shit…really so suddenly…Christ…I will be back in four days, sooner if I convince Jenna that I need to….Tanner can you please send a dozen white roses to her home from me…Q has access to my account."

Nigel died…a heart attack.

Tanner says that she has been out for weeks…damn it Bond should be with her now…M needs him and he has alway needed her.

Bond pulls Jenna aside and tells her they have to go…his father died. Jenna is a sweet girl and decides to call for the jet, they leave for London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a day they are back…the night of the Christmas party… a black and white formal. Bond is wearing his trademark grey suit. 00's live in the spaces in between...in the grey between their black and white world.

Bond arrives at the hall and slips to the upper level to look out over the crowed of MI5 & 6 personal dancing and chatting below.

M is wearing an elegant white dress and as Bond watches her his heart clenches. He has a white rose for her but...he will not be speaking with her tonight. The 00's are not usually invited or wanted at these events…they tend to keep to themselves. Bond just wanted to see her before the next mission…he leaves tomorrow.

Tanner walks to him and hands him a case file…he will not be able to see her properly until it's over in 2 months.

"Tanner…is she all right?"

"I think so…at least he didn't suffer. M found out after…he had cancer and would have died within the next year."

"Can you give this rose to her and have the DJ play this song, tell her I wanted to hear it before I leave."

Bond hands Tanner the rose and a slip of paper for the DJ.

"You could join the party…it is Christmas after all."

"No one likes to see the 00's…we are not usually a welcome sight at such...nice company functions. Besides there is a dress code that I am clearly violating."

"I will ask him to play it now. Merry Christmas Bond."

"Thanks and Merry Christmas Tanner."

Tanner still can't figure out what went on in Jamaica what with all the outside interference but there is something different about M and Bond. Tanner looks down into his hands and sees a rose and a song request...is suddenly dawns on him... Bond is in love with the boss...it all makes perfect sense.

Bond drinks his drink and watches M as the familiar strings of the song begins and Tanner hands her the rose. Some move to dance on the dance floor. M looks up at him with a slight smile as she sniffs the rose. It is all he can hope for tonight, just a glance and a smile.

_And it starts_

_Sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

_As you stand_

_Under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her_

_For a while_

_But you know_

_That she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

_And so there's a change_

_In your emotions_

_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_

_And she leaves_

_With someone you don't know_

_But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts_

_As she walks out the door_

_Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_

_And then your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_And you walk_

_Under the streetlights_

_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you_

_You don't care what you look like_

_The world is falling around you_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You know that she'll break you in two_

THE AIRBORNE TOXIC EVENT 2009

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months later Bond returns late…he breaks into her new flat with a white rose. Time has passed…hopefully enough for her to heal. M is sleeping on her sofa with an open book balanced on her lap. Bond sits across from her and watches her sleep.

M stirs in her sleep and smells a familiar cologne. She looks up and sees Bond sitting across from her with a white rose in his hand.

"Well, it's about bloody time."

M sits up to glare at him.

"Miss me M?"

"Yes..I did."

It is a simple admission but for M...it's massive in substance. She feels like she is giving a piece of her soul away in the voicing of it.

"How did it happen?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes...I liked him...he was a good man."

"Yes...yes he was."

"Nigel died in bed...massive heart attack...after we made love."

"Damn M...I...I don't know what to say but he probably preferred going out like that, rather than the alternative."

"I was in the shower...or I could have..."

"M...he was in for a world of suffering...you know this and going out in a state of bliss...I would want to die that way."

"What...no cheeky jokes about me killing him with sex?"

"I thought it might be too soon."

"Yes...like at the Christmas party."

M stands up and looks at him trying to see if he's injured or changed in any way.

"I saw you…with a rose…you didn't come see me like you had promised."

"It was too soon…I had them play you a song before I left."

"Your right…It was too soon and Tanner told me about the song… it's a strangely beautiful song in the beginning but it does get very loud at the end. I had Tanner get me a copy to listen to more closely. Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes"

Bond stands in front of her holding out the rose and she reaches out and takes it, her fingers gently brushing his. Seductive and electrifying all at the same time.

"Do I break you in two?"

"Yes…yes...you do…and only you can put me together again M."

"My dear boy…maybe I need you to do the same for me."

Now they stand as close as two people can stand without touching…staring into each others eyes blue to blue.

"It would be my pleasure ma'am. M…may I kiss you?"

"Yes, yes you may my love."

THE END


End file.
